Nice to Meet You Anyway
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Ginny is tired of being herself, overlooked secondhand red head. She wants to be noticed, so what happens when she has to be tutored by Draco?
1. Virginia

Hey this is my first fanfic. Leave me reviews but be kind.

A/N I know that Ginnys real name is Ginerva but I don't like that name so for the sake of my story I am turning it into Virginia.

Chapter 1: Virginia

She looked at her self in the mirror and sighed.

"I hate freckles." she yelled at the mirror.

To be truthful she didn't hate her freckles, just tired of being a Weasley, the youngest Weasley. The over looked Weasley. The Weasley who always got everything second hand wore boy robes, had a wand that is falling apart, and books that were filled with the crap her brothers wrote in there.

Ginny Weasley was just tired of it all. She was tired of being the girl that didn't get noticed, tired of being the girl that the boys treated like a guy. She didn't want to hear that Colin thought Amy was hot, or that Seamus had a crush on Pavarti. She especially didn't want to hear how Harry thought Lavender was hot. Sure she had gotten over her crush on the boy who lived, that didn't mean that she wanted to reminded once more about how she wasn't good looking enough for him though.

However what Ginny didn't notice was that she was turning into a very beautiful young woman. Over the summer break her hair had gotten lighter turning into a beautiful strawberry-blonde colour. She had grown hips to kill, and her chest had gotten larger. She had a body to kill, that and her eyes the most beautiful green eyes that most people had ever seen. She didn't see that though. All she saw was her freckles and second hand clothes. She was tired of being Ginny Weasley.

"Virginia, that's who I am this year Virginia." she said to the mirror before she turned away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up or you will miss the train." Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ron through the barrier that divided the Hogwarts train from the muggle trains.

"Yeah hurry up Ron." Ginny said behind him waiting to go through. "You may not want to go to school, too scared to see Hermione?"

"Shut up, you promised you wouldn't mention that." Ron said turning a deep red.

"It's not my fault you went and got stupid and practically yelled to the whole great hall that you are in love Hermione." she replied pushing him throught the barrier, and following quickly behind.

"True but do you have to mention it every five seconds?" Ron asked on the other side. "It happened it's over."

"Not true, it isn't over until you see Hermione again. And considering how you haven't even written to her this summer you must be really nervous." Ginny said poking him in the side.

"I am not-" Ron started to reply but was quickly interrupeted when Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a big hug.

"Now you be good this is your last year, do well, I love you." Mrs. Weasley said to Ron.

After Ron left to get on the train Mrs. Weasley turned to her youngest child, and only daughter.

"Ginny, I love you. Watch out for yourself. Her a special present, just for you." She said after she had given Ginny a hug.

Ginny felt her slip something in her pocket and was shocked, it wasn't her birthday or any holiday. Why was she getting a present?

"Don't tell Ron." her mother added as she guided her on the train.

Ginny quickly made her way to her usual compartment on the train. Always with Ron, Hermione and Harry. She didn't want to miss what happened when Ron and Hermione saw each other.

"What you said at the end of year dinner, it was really sweet." Ginny heard Hermione said right before she walked into th train compartment.

"You don't have to-" Ron started to reply.

Hermione interrupted him quickly "I really like you too."

"It's about time you two let your feelings out." Ginny said interrupting.

Hermione and Ron both looked up quickly, they hadn't noticed her coming in and were throughly embarrassed that she had walked in on such a tender moment.

"So how much did you hear?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Not too much," Ginny said smiling slyly. "Nothing I didn't already know anyway."

Just then Harry walked in beaming. "Guys you will never guess."

Without waiting for a reply he answered himself. "Lavender wrote me over the summer, she wants to ride with us on the train, and talk."

"Wow that's great Harry, but this is only a four person compartment." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Umm, you're right." He replied sheepishly.

"So let me guess you were hoping that I would leave so that Lavendar could ride in her instead." Ginny replied starting to get angry.

"Not if you would mind." Harry replied.

"No problem." she said shoving past him to find another compartment.

I can't believe him. She thought to her self. What a jerk. Just kicking me out like that. After all the things I have done for him. Helping him with potions, given him girl advice. God he is a jerk.

Ginny slammed her self on to a bench. Luckily the compartment was empty other wise she probablye would have gained a few surprised glances. She pulled out one of her favorite muggle books, Ender's Game, and started to read. She was totally focused on her book and didn't notice when 3 figures entered the compartment.

"Well if it isn't a Weasley." she heard someone say in a drawling voice.

"Go away Malfoy." She said not even bothering to looke up.

"So Weasley were are the dream team?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know and I don't care." Ginny replied still not turning away from her book. "In case you don't notice Malfoy, I am busy go away."

"Can't do that." Draco replied sitting down besider her.

"Oh really, and why is that." she asked scooting away from him as much as possible.

"Seeing as this is the only empty compartment left, looks like we have to sit with you, unless of course you would rather leave." he replied with disgust dripping from his voice.

"Well as much as I would love to leave there ins't any place to go." She said just as disgustedly. "I am truly amazed though, I wouldn't think you would be able to last the whole trip with a Weasely."

"God only knows." he replied turning away from her and talking to Crabbe and Goyle, who had been silent throught out this entire ordeal.


	2. A Series of Unfortunate Evens

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I do however have some Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, so I am well off. That goes for the first chapter for which I forgot to add a disclaimer. Enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unfortunate Series of Events

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry said as they were getting off the train."

"Sorry, sorry!" she yelled at him. "You're SORRY! I had to ride with Malfoy and his goons the whole ride up. All because you wanted to sit beside some stupid girl. You're right you are sorry. A sorry human being."

"Lavender is not stupid!" Harry replied angrily. "It's not my fault you had to sit with Malfoy."

"Oh it isn't?" She asked turning around quickly to face him and getting louder. "If it weren't for you wanting to sit beside Lavender I wouldn't have had to leave."

"We could have all fit in there." Harry said just as loudly.

"Great! Yay! I could have watched the four of you make out! Wow I sure did miss out." Ginny replied getting into a carriage and shutting the door behind her so that Harry would have to find a different carriage.

"Ginny!" she could hear him calling her.

"I hate boys." she whispered to herself.

She didn't know why but Harry could always anger her so quickly. She really didn't like him, it just angered her that he didn't see her as a girl. She has and will always be Ron's kid sister. She didn't even want him to like her, but it would be nice if for once he saw her as a girl, wait make that a young woman.

The ride to the castle was quick and soon Ginny was walking up to the castle. Harry was once again trying to find her to apologize or yell at her. Which ever she didn't want to hear so she quickly made her way to the great hall.

Ginny looked around the Great Hall. For the first time all day she smiled.

"I'm back." She thought happily.

As overlooked as she was at Hogwarts she loved the school. She loved learning how to do everything possible with the swish of a wand or by mixing some ingredients in a cauldron. She sighed to herself and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down between her brother and Colin.

"Hey Ginny, how was your summer?" Colin asked.

"Oh you know, same old same old." She replied giving him a hug. "How was yours? I missed you."

"Oh boring as usual, my dad was so excited to see the pictures I had taken. You know he loves that they move." he replied grinning.

"Our dads should meet. Could you imagine. My dad the muggle lover and your dad the wizard enthusiast." Ginny said turning her attention to the door where all the first years were entering.

Ginny watched the sorting without much interest only occasionally cheering when Gryffindor got someone new. Not actually caring. Then Dumbledore got up and introduced their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and make some start of school announcements. Soon they were all digging into the food that had magically appeared.

Ginny had just finished eating when she heard a someone walk up to her.

"Ms. Weasley I need to see you in my office immediatley." Professor Snape said.

"Ginny what did you do?" Colin asked after Professor Snape walked away.

"I don't know?," Ginny said curiously. "I guess I should go find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can not be serious Professor!" Draco exclaimed upset. "Tutor the Weasley girl, be her potions partner. She isn't even in my year."

"What year she is doesn't matter, she tested smart enough to be placed in 7th year potions." Professor Snape replied curtly.

"Why me, why do I have to tutor her? Why not her brother or Granger?" Draco asked his eyes burning with anger.

"Professor Dumbledore wants the best to tutor her, and you are the best at potions. Therefore it has to be you. You are to tutor three nights a week for 2 hours." Snape replied.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, I will take points from my own house." Snape said angrily interrupting Draco.

"Fine." Draco replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Ginny asked walking into the room, wondering why Malfoy was there.

"Yes you are going to be taking 7th year potions this year. Mr. Malfoy here is to be your potions partner, and your tutor." Snape said coldly.

"I have to work with him." Ginny said angrily.

"He will tutor you for three nights every week for two hours each." Snape continued not listening to Ginny's protests.

"You are both dismissed."

'First I had to ride on the train with the Weasley and now because I am good in potions I have to help the Weasley in potions. ' Draco thought to himself. 'Next thing you know they will want me to take her to the Christmas dance.'

Draco was not happy. Yeah sure he was good in potions but that took a lot of work. He didn't want anybody to know that potions was actually hard for him. He took great caution to act like potions was an easy class, and now because of having to tutor the Weasel he might be found out.

"Draco what did Snape want?" Crabbe asked him as Draco returned to the Slytherin table.

"I have to tutor the Weasley girl in potions." Draco replied with a snarl.

"That sucks man." Goyle said as he shoved his mouth with food.

"Can we just not talk about it." Draco said getting up and walking back out of the Great Hall.

Draco made his way to his private bedroom. Seeing as how he was head boy he got his own room which he thought was about time. Imagine a Malfoy having to share a room. Draco muttered the password and quickly jumped through the door.

"Damn Dumbledore." He said out loud to himself. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't have to tutor her. God why me?"

Draco was pacing around his room trying to relieve some anger from himself. All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door.

"What do you want?" he asked as the threw the portrait open.

"Draco, I didn't get to see you at dinner!" Pansy said pushing her want into his room.

"I repeat what do you want?" Draco asked again. He was quickly losing her patience.

"Oh Draco, I did miss you over the summer." Pansy replied putting her arms around his neck. "I was hoping maybe we could spend sometime together. Seeing as how we didn't get to finish what we were doing the last time we got together."

"Oh yeah." Draco said smiling. "Good think Crabbe and Goyle barged in, other wise I might have actually slept with you."

"How dare you!" Pansy yelled at him as she pushed him backwards. She flounced out of the room angrily.

"Thank Merlin she is gone." Draco muttered under his breath.

He changed into his green silk pajamas and went to bed. Right before he fell asleep a certain face flashed into his head.


	3. Big Brother

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters found in the books however I do own a Ron Action Figure who lives by my bed.

Read and Review

Chapter 3: Big Brother

"Ginny wake up you're going to be late for breakfast!" she heard one of her roomates call.

"Yeah, I am." Ginny said groggily sitting up. She thought back to the night before and instantly remembered she had to do potions with Malfoy.

"Are you up?"

"I'm up, leave me alone." Ginny yelled crossily through the curtains surrounding her bed.

Ginny got up and threw her school uniform on. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"I hate freckles!" Ginny said to herself under her breath. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and started her decent to breakfast.

"Ginny I want to-" Harry started to say as he came up behind her.

"Harry save it, its fine. Really." Ginny said interrupting him. "It really isn't a big deal.

"Are you sure? Yesterday you were really mad." Harry asked confusion showing up on his face.

"Well that was yesterday, before I found out that Malfoy is my tutor in Potions." Ginny replied as they entered the Great Hall.

"Are you doing that badly in potions?" Harry asked concerned?

"Badly! Are you kidding me, I'm taking 7th year potions." Ginny replied.

"What? When did you find this out? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked happy for her.

"Last night, hence Malfoy has to help me catch up and we are partners also." Ginny said getting quiet at the last part.

"Well that's great." Harry said. "That you are doing so well in potions." He added quickly after seeing Ginny's face.

"No it's awful. I have to spend 6 hours alone with Malfoy! Every week!" Ginny said angrily.

"Please weasel this will be closest you ever get to being around true greatness." Draco said coming up behind them.

"Malfoy I am warning you right now, if you hurt her in anyway." Harry said turning around to face his enemy of many years.

"Seriously Potter, I won't hurt the little Weasel, its not like I chose to tutor her. Dumbledore just wants the best to tutor her, and I am the best." he said haughtily.

"What's going on?" Ron asked walking up behind Ginny.

"Oh didn't you hear? Your sister and I have a date tonight." Draco said smirking.

"What?" Ron asked advancing towards Malfoy.

"It's nothing Ron, he is tutoring me in potions." Ginny quietly interjected as she grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Why Malfoy?" Ron asked turning towards his baby sister.

"Apparently it has something with him being the best. Ron it isn't a big deal. I've come to terms with it. You should too." Ginny replied pulling him by the arm over to their table.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron's face.

"That git-" Ron started.

"I'm taking 7th year potions and Malfoy has to tutor me three nights a week and be my potions partner." Ginny said quickly, interrupting Ron. "He's having problems accepting it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, smiling like the cat who just ate the canary. He was throughly pleased with himself. Who knew that he could anger both Potter and the older Weasely just by telling the truth. He had never been so happy with the truth. That is until he thought back to what exactly the truth was. His smile disappeared as he remembered that face. Why did her face flash into his head last night before he went to bed? Why did he thing of Ginny? At his most relaxed he had been all day and he thinks of a Weasley. That just wasn't appropriate behavior for a Malfoy. Not that he even wanted to be a Malfoy. Draco had finally seen his fathers true side. That father that was more than willing to let his son die if the Dark Lord wanted it. He was no fahter, not in Draco's mind anyway. You don't give up your son like that. His mind flashed back to that day at the end of summer.

_"Dad stop it. I didn't do anything." Draco cried out in fear as his father beat him._

_"Shut up boy!" his father yelled, continuing to beat him until he passed out from the pain._

Draco shivered at the memory. His father had finally gone crazy, maybe he had been crazy all along. Draco wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wasn't going home ever again. After this year he was free from his house, from being around the dark mark, from is father.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair thinking deeply. Right before he got on the Hogwart's train his mother told him he needed to figure out where his loyalties lie. the problem was he didn't know. To most people Draco seemed rude, conceited, even evil. Which Draco was rude and conceited, but evil, was he evil. He hoped to Merlin he wasn't. He didn't want to be his father. He never wanted to be like that man.

Draco got up and walked away from the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past few minutes Ginny had been watching Draco.

"How am I going to deal with him?" she asked herself.

Ginny had made a decision, she decided that if she had to work with Draco she would make the best of a bad situation. She had the best student in potions to help her so she would use that and become the best. She just didn't know how she was going to deal with Malfoy by herself for so long. That arrogant SOB just didn't know how to be human.

"Ginny, earth to Ginny." Colin said waving his hand in her face.

"Sorry Colin I was thinking." Ginny said turning to him. "Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to hand you your schedule." Colin replied handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks Colin. I guess I should get to my first class." Ginny said getting up.

Ginny looked at her schedule and sighed. Potions was first.


	4. Skittles

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books, however I do own a chocolate frog card.

Chapter 4: Skittles

Draco was sitting in Potions, bored out of his skull. Seriously he had learnt most of this stuff over the summer. Why did Snape feel the need to teach information that anyone could learn simply by reading the introduction of the book. He looked over at his partner and let out a little laugh.

"What do you find so funny Malfoy?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Why are you copying this down? It's in the book almost word for word." Draco asked grabbing the parchment from her and tossing it on the floor.

"Give me back my notes." Ginny said turning to glare at him. "Give it back right now!"

"Oh chill out. You don't need it." Malfoy replied kicking the parchment even further from their table.

"Malfoy, I swear to Merlin if you do not get me back my parchment you will pay dearly and with body parts." Ginny said eyes flashing.

"Here weasel." Draco said getting her parchment and crumpling it up.

Draco had never really heard Ginny threaten anyone before and it intrigued him. Ginny was the quietest girl he had ever seen and so far he had heard her raise her voice 3 times in two days. Yes he was intrigued.

"Malfoy, the class is over." Ginny said quietly nudging him gently in the side.

"Don't touch me Weasley." Draco said with a snare.

"Fine by me." Ginny said as she got up and left.

I tried to be nice I can't work with him, I can't do it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was not having a good day. Her first class had been with Draco and then her wand fell apart. Literally fell apart. She was holding it and half of it broke off. She marched to Dumbledore's office, pleased to find him standing there.

"We have to talk Professor." Ginny said irritably.

"Let's go up to my office." Dumbledore said. "Skittles."

When they got up in the office Ginny immediately started to talk.

"Professor I can't do it. I can't do 7th year potions. I can't study with Malfoy. I can't even stand him for 2 minutes let alone 2 hours. I can't stand him he is rude and arrogant, self centered and he thinks he knows everything. Even though he doesn't. I can't even do a proper spell know because my wand just broke in half on me. I just can't do it!" Ginny yelled as she threw her wand on his desk.

"Would you like to sit down?" Dumbledore asked her as he surveyed her over his half moons spectacles.

Ginny sat down in a huff and crossed her arms.

"Let's start with the easiest thing to fix, your want. Considering you skipped a year in one of your classes I think that deserves a reward." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a wand from his desk. "I think you will find it will work very well with you. Now about potions with Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't have put him with you if I didn't think you couldn't handle it. I think you should give him more credit then you are."

"But-"

"Ginny I am asking you to trust me." Professor Dumbledore said interrupting her. "Just trust me."

"Yes professor." Ginny said getting up. "Thank you for the wand."

"Anything I can do to help. Before you go would you like a skittle. Deliteful muggle candy."

"No thank you." Ginny replied as she walked out of his office.

Ginny was shocked, really truly shocked. She didn't expect to get a new wand. In fact she had expected to get detention. A lot of detention. She looked at her wand, it was beautiful. She waved it in the air and purple sparks came out of the end. She smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weasley, we need to talk real quick." Draco said coming up to Ginny during lunch.

"Talking to a Weasley in public, that's not like you Malfoy." Ron said.

"I'll be right back Ron, I promise." Ginny said pushing Malfoy away from Ron.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked once the got away from Ron.

"I was just letting you know that Snape has set up a room for us to study in and some extra assignments. On the second floor behind the portrait of Lady Light. Password potion. Meet me tonight at 7." Malfoy said quickly.

"You had to pull me aside for this." Ginny said annoyed.

"Snape doesn't want anyone to know that we have a room to study in so keep it to your self." Draco said as he walked away.

"What do he want?" Ron asked suspiciously,

"Nothing just letting me know what time we are meeting tonight." Ginny said grabbing some a roll.

Ron quickly turned back around to Harry and Hermione to talk. Ginny got up and walked outside to sit by the lake. She would have loved to stay and talk to her brother but he didn't want her around. He didn't want her around him or Malfoy. He didn't want his little sister hanging around getting under foot. That really bothered Ginny, even after all these years he couldn't move past the fact that she was his little sister. Always treating her like a baby, never an equal. He always gave her attention when he wanted something but the minute he got what he wanted she was his little sister again.

'It's like when Dean was interested in me, he couldn't stand the thought of his little sister having one of his friends attention.' she thought angrily. 'All he does is over look me. That's all anyone of them do. Sure Hermione's my friend when Ron and Harry aren't around.

Ginny was starting to feel very bitter towards the three of them. 'Know that Hermione and Ron are dating they are only going to exclude me more.'

Ginny sighed and got up from her spot by the lake. "I guess I better get going or I will be late for my next class."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't know why he felt the need to bring attention that he was talking to a Weasley. He could have found her in a hall or sent her a note. Why did he feel the need to seek her out during lunch, for everyone to see. He had really pissed Ron off. He laughed to himself.

"Draco?" Pansy said trying to get his attention.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed that he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"About last night. I know we both said stuff we didn't mean."

"I don't know about you, but I meant what I said. I don't want you, not then, not now, not ever." Draco said his voice getting deadly serious. "If you don't leave me alone about it, you will regret it. Understand?"

"Yes I understand." Pansy said icily.

Merlin how girls annoyed him sometimes. Yeah he dated Pansy last year, it was fun. But that's all, it was just fun, he didn't actually like her. Truth be told she annoyed him. Annoyed the hell out of him. She was too needy. She wanted too much approval. Draco figured if he was going to date anyone it had to be someone strong, someone who could put him in his place.

"Put me in my place, yeah right." Draco laughed under his breath.


	5. Red Head Temper

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the books. Sadly I also do not own Tom Felton, if I did though I would shrink him and keep him in my pocket.

Chapter 5: Red Head Temper

"Glad to see you found the place." Draco said in his drawling voice.

Ginny looked around the room Snape had set up for them to use and gasped. It was filled with all types of ingredients. Body parts were floating in jars, and there were book cases filled with books on many types of potions.

"Wow this place is awesome." Ginny said looking around.

"I guess if you don't have any rooms like this at home." Draco said. "Oh wait I forgot you wouldn't, would you Weasely?"

"You're right I wouldn't." Ginny said tersely. "So what are you teaching me tonight Malfoy?"

"Professor Snape wants me to show you how to make a memory potion." Draco replied. "If made correctly when taken people have strong vivid memories of things that never happened."

"That's interesting." Ginny replied trying her best to be nice. "Is it hard?"

"It's easy, well at least for me." Draco egotistically proclaimed. "Here chop these ingredients up and I'll start measuring out the rest."

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Draco was off in his own world thinking as he measured out unicorn hairs and beetle shells and various other ingredients. This was one of his favorite potions to make, to think that people could have memories of things that never happened was interesting. Sometimes he thought of making it so he could take it, maybe then he could have some happy memories but always decided against it.

"What now?" Ginny asked as she finished chopping up the last ingredient.

"Add the sliced slugs and gnome tears and let it simmer for five minutes." Draco replied.

They sat there in silence neither of them speaking. Ginny becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the silence. Silence when she is alone is okay, but around someone it tended to freak her out.

"So Malfoy, why did you agree to help me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I didn't really have a choice considering Professor Snape ordered me to." Draco replied harshly.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Ginny replied looking at the potion that was starting to bubble.

"It's time to add the unicorn hair." Draco said looking in the cauldron.

As Ginny started to add the unicorn hair Draco pulled out some books.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Homework, what does it look like?" Draco replied rudely.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Ginny asked quickly losing her patience.

"Why shouldn't I." Draco asked in return.

"Because it gets you no where. That's why." Ginny replied angrily. "People would like you more if you were nicer."

"People like me just fine, and the ones who don't are jealous." Draco said haughtily.

"Jealous, of what?" Ginny asked in a tone that implied that he just said the stupidest thing anyone could ever say.

"I'm smart, I have good looks, I have money." Draco rattled off.

"Right, I'm sure that's it." Ginny said sarcastically. "Forget I even asked. What do I add next."

"Nothing you have to stir it now." Draco replied turning back to his books.

Ginny sat there stirring the potion, bored out of her skull. She had no one to talk to and nothing to do except watch the stupid potion bubble and froth.

"Add the troll toenail now." Draco said after a couple of minutes not looking up from his book. "And you can stop stirring."

Ginny added the toenail and walked over to see what Draco was doing.

"That's wrong." she said pointing at a problem on his page.

"How would you know this is 7 year Arthimancy." Draco said pushing her hand away.

"Don't believe me, I don't care." Ginny said sitting down beside him. "Maybe you should check it and see if I'm wrong. Unless you are afraid that a Weasley is smarter than you."

"Don't kid yourself Weasel." Draco replied looking at the problem she pointed at.

He quickly worked the problem and saw that she was right. Draco looked up to see her smirking across from him.

"Told you."

"Lucky guess." Draco muttered scratching out his first answer and putting the new one down.

"It's called skill, not luck." Ginny replied sulkily.

"So you were right, what do you want a gold medal." Draco replied looking up. "At least then you would have a little gold."

"What is your problem?" Ginny asked getting angry. "I was just trying to help you out with a stupid problem and all you do is degrade me. How long are you going to laugh over the same poor Weasley jokes. I'm poor I get it. Amazingly it doesn't seem to bother me half as much as it bothers you."

"I just don't understand how someone could live with such ratty things." Draco replied rudely.

"Unlike you Malfoy, I have things that are more important to me than material possessions." Ginny replied. "The fact that you put so much importance in money makes me sad for you."

"Sad for me? How is that Weasel?" Malfoy asked his eyes flashing. "You're the one who doesn't realize that without money you're nothing.

"Do you want to know what your problem is Malfoy?" Ginny asked angrily, her blood boiling.

"Sure what?" Malfoy asked getting up from his seat. "What is my problem?"

"You don't know what love is. You don't know what it is like to have a parent love you. You don't know what it's like to have siblings who love you. If you knew what love was like you wouldn't be so cold and cruel." Ginny shouted at him.

Draco sat down truly shocked.

'How did she know?' he thought.

"Further more, if you had ever experienced love then you would realize that money matters very little when you are surrounded by love. You may be smart but you don't know what love is, so don't ever look down on me because I am poor. I would rather be poor with people that I love around me than be you with all your expensive things but no one to love me." Ginny continued not noticing that Malfoy had sat down.

Ginny sad down and took a big breath. She hadn't expected to blow up like that but it seemed that all her frustrations from over the summer had been channeled into yelling at him.

"Shutting out everyone isn't the way to be a whole person." Ginny said quietly. "You will always be empty if you don't have someone to love. Because with out that you are only a piece of what you can be."

Ginny didn't know what had gotten into her, she didn't know why she had just said what she did. She was throughly confused as to why these words were popping out of her mouth, especially since she was with Malfoy.

"Well, Weasel, I trust you can follow the directions and finish the potion." Draco said as he regained his composure. "I'll see you in two days."

Ginny sat there and sighed. She didn't know why she had said that. She had been trying to be nice.

"Bloody hell." she said quietly to herself. She had just let Malfoy have it and he didn't even say anything back just left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did she know?" Draco muttered to himself as he walked back to his room. "How did she know."

Draco didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected the Weasel to actually be that smart, to know that much, to be able to analyze him so well as to know what he was missing.

"How did she know?" Draco yelled at his mirror.

He was Draco Malfoy, he wasn't suppose to need anything from anybody and no one was suppose to be able to know him so well. Then she just yelled it at him.

Draco went to bed that night angry, not at Ginny, but at himself.


	6. Toad Eyes

I've been lying this whole time I own Harry Potter and everything that goes along with it and if you believe that I have an invisibility cloak to sell you.

Chapter 6: Toad Eyes

Ginny had never felt so bad in her life. She had never been so confused as to why she felt that way either. He's a Malfoy he had it coming to himself anyway she kept telling her self. She still didn't feel right though. She had no right to tell him that. Truth be told countless number of girls loved him at Hogwarts, sure it wasn't the real kind of love merely infatuation. But it was more admiration then she had. She wasn't getting along too well with some of the other six years they were mad because she was in 7th year potions. Ron was mad at her because she had to study with Malfoy and wasn't bothered by it. He didn't seem to realize that it wasn't her fault and she couldn't help it.

Through all this though she just kept thinking about how what she said to Malfoy was just so mean. If he would have just stopped insulting her and her family she would have been fine. But no he just had to keep pushing the poor thing. If he even showed up for the tutoring session tonight she would be shocked. It had been two days since the incident and he didn't talk to her today in potions, simply acknowledged her presence with a nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She made sure to get there early so that he wouldn't miss him if he showed. She was flipping through a couple of books when she heard the door open.

"Malfoy, I just wanted to-" she started to say as she turned around.

"Here this is what you are making tonight." Draco said handing her a rolled up parchment and the turning to leave.

"Draco, I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I had no right to say what I said. I'm sure your parents love you. I was just angry." Ginny said grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving. She was shocked she had never called him by his first name before.

Draco turned around slowly, he was a little shocked himself. He hadn't expected her to apologize, say his name or grab his arm.

"It's okay," he said taking his arm away from her. "You weren't too far from right. I don't have a lot of people that love me. That doesn't mean I want to have people though. Malfoy's are taught at an early age that love is for weak people. You get use to it."

Draco didn't look at her when he said this.

"But-" Ginny started to say.

"This potion will take up all of the two hours so we better get started." Draco interrupted her. "Do you want to chop or measure?"

"Wow, you're asking me what I want to do? That's nice, you realize that don't you?" the words flew out of Ginny's mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

Draco raised an eyebrow before speaking. "You were right me putting you down isn't going to help anything, but neither is you putting me down. Do you want to chop or measure?"

"Measure." Ginny said quietly.

"Here's a hint, there's a misprint on that parchment, it says 1 tablespoon of powdered Bison horn, it really means i teaspoon." Draco said looking at her. "Made that mistake once, figured you wouldn't want to make it. The reaction isn't fun."

"You were just going to leave me with this and add the whole tablespoon before, weren't you?" Ginny asked giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah." Draco said smirking. "I figured you deserved green hair for a couple of days."

"Green hair. Did you get green hair the first time you tried this." Ginny asked as she started to measure out the ingredients.

"Yeah, lasted for a whole week, luckily it was during the last Quidditch game so it just looked like I was being a team player." Draco replied.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember hearing about that." Ginny replied.

"You didn't go? It was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. A person would assume you would want to be there to support your brother and the love of you life." Draco said nonchalantly.

"He isn't the love of my life. I grew out of that crush a long time ago. Why won't anybody let me forget it?" Ginny asked.

"I think it has to do with a singing cupid." Draco replied smirking.

"Oh Merlin, people will never forget that will they?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Eyes as green as toads was it?" Draco asked.

"I don't remember, I blocked that out." Ginny said smiling.

"Here add this to the cauldron along with the bison horn." Draco said pushing some mandrake root at her.

"What are we making today?" Ginny asked as she added the ingredients to the cauldron.

"Another memory potion, this one helps to remember past events. Maybe we could help you remember what song it is you wrote for Potter." Draco said grinning evilly.

"You realize that we are actually getting along, don't you Draco?" Ginny asked him looking at him.

"You realize that is the second time you have called me by my first name and not my last?" Draco shot back.

"I know." Ginny said simply as she added some more ingredients to the cauldron.

"Why are you using my first name?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know." Ginny replied sitting down. "I guess it's because you don't seem as horrible as Ron always made you out to be."

"How do you know I'm not as bad as the Weasel has made me out to be?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"What I said the other night, it affected you, it hurt you. I could tell by the way you wouldn't talk to me. If I had simply angered you, then you would have made sure to put me down. You didn't though, that means you have a heart. No matter how hidden it may be." Ginny said looking him in the eye. "It means you aren't a lost cause."

"So I'm a cause to you. Someone to save." Draco replied angrily.

"No, it means that unlike some people I have met in my life you are someone who could be a friend." Ginny said gently.

"That sure would piss off the dream team." Draco said smirking. "Wouldn't want to do that now would you."

"I don't need their approval of what I do." Ginny replied. "That's if they even noticed. Which in my opinion is unlikely."

They worked in silence for a while. Draco kept glancing at Ginny. For the first time ever he saw her as someone other then a Weasley, or a Gryffindor, or a muggle-lover. He saw her and respected her and that scared him. He doesn't respect a lot of people. He hadn't respected his parents, or even most of his teachers. And her was this red headed girl that he had been taught to hate and he actually respected her. The world must be coming to an end he thought to himself.

What Draco didn't notice is that Ginny kept glancing at him as well. She really was beginning to wonder if there was good in him after all. For years all she had ever heard was how awful Malfoy was, how he was rude conceited evil. Ginny however saw someone who was hiding from who they want to be by being who they were taught to be. What do I do know Ginny wondered to herself. Ron will kill me if I befriend him. At least someone would notice.

"Weasel pay attention." Draco said pointing to the overflowing cauldron.

"Oh, what do I do?" Ginny asked.

"Add the crushed bat wings that will help it to stop overflowing. Then add the toad slavia. Then stir for five minutes." he replied pushing some ingredients towards her.

For the majority of the time left they worked in quiet, occasionally Draco would push some ingredients to her or tell her to stir this but besides that they just sat in silence.

"So, Draco, I'll see you in a couple of nights?" Ginny asked as she was leaving.

"Yeah." Draco said not looking up.


	7. Cheese

Ok so I lied I don't own Harry Potter or an Invisibility Cloak. I do however own lots of Science homework which I am putting aside to write this so you people better like it.

Chapter 7: Cheese

Draco had cancelled the third tutor session due to the fact that he had quidditch practice. Ginny didn't mind she was tired of potions. It had only been a week but already she had made 5 different types of potions. She hadn't gotten to spend anytime with Colin and he had been her best friend since her first year. So instead of heading to the room on the second floor to practice for potions she went to find Colin.

Ginny looked everywhere, finally she found him and turned right back around and left. There he was making out with Veronica, Veronica who had been the meanest to Ginny since word got out about her being in 7th year potions. There Colin was making out with her. Ginny was fuming. She was more than fuming she was straight filled with fire. Ginny expected more out of her best friend. Ex best friend now.

Not knowing what to do now Ginny wandered outside. She was just about to go sit in her favorite spot by the lake when she noticed Hagrid's light on in his hut.

"Hagrid can I come in?" Ginny yelled through the door as she knocked.

"Come in, come in." Hagrid said in his gruff voice.

"Here have some treacle pudding." Hagrid said as he sat her down in a chair.

"Thanks Hagrid." Ginny said looking at the treat warily.

"So how is your year going. I heard about your promotion to 7th year potions. I'm very proud of you." Hagrid said smiling at her.

"Yeah I did. It's going well." Ginny said taking a bite of the treacle pudding and was pleasantly surprised to find it edible. "Did you get this from the kitchens?"

"Yeah, the house elves just love to give people food." Hagrid said sheepishly. "How are the tutor sessions with Malfoy going? He isn't giving you a hard time is he?"

"No, actually I think we have reached a level of understanding. Who told you about those anyway?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Your brother was ranting and raving about it one day in Care of Magical Creatures. He about took Malfoy out." Hagrid said. "I'm glad to hear he is treating you nicely, but if he tries anything."

"I'll let you know." Ginny replied finishing up her pudding.

"It's getting dark, you should get back to the castle." Hagrid said looking out the window.

"I know, it was good seeing you Hagird. Bye." Ginny said as she left.

"Bye Ginny. Remember if he tries anything." Hagrid yelled at her retreating back.

Ginny slowly made her way up to the castle, trying to think of what to say to Colin when she saw him. She turned a corner and there he was.

"Hey Ginny, whats up?" Colin asked.

"I think it was your hand up Veronica's shirt." Ginny replied to him angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Colin asked trying to looked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, I was trying to find you and guess what. I did. Veronica, why Veronica. Why not someone who doesn't talk badly about your best friend?" Ginny asked her anger turning to hurt.

"Ginny don't be mad at me, I didn't know it was that bad. You know you mean more to me than some girl. You're my best friend." Colin said grabbing her hand. "Listen if you want I'll talk to her and tell her to stop picking on you."

"You don't have to do that." Ginny said sadly.

"Ginny, I want to, no one has the right to pick on my best friend, even if I am shagging her." Colin said smiling.

"You are not!" Ginny said forgetting that she was sad. "Colin shame on you."

"What?" Colin asked playing innocent.

"If your mother knew she would kill you." Ginny said playfully slapping him.

"Oh but who's going to tell her? Certainly not my best friend, she wouldn't tell on my would she." Colin asked sweeping Ginny into a big hug.

"Oh you know I am not going to tell your mother." Ginny said poking him in the side.

"Good." Colin said taking her hand. "I have something to show you."

Colin dragged Ginny down the hall and into a small hall.

"Are you ready?" Colin asked Ginny.

"Yeah." Ginny said smiling.

"Close your eyes." Colin said covering her eyes with his hand.

Ginny heard a door open and Colin quickly started to pull her into the room.

"Open your eyes." Colin said moving his hand from her eyes.

Ginny opened her eyes. The room had pictures surrounding her. Pictures of her. Pictures of Hermione, Ron and Harry. Pictures of Colin and Hagrid. Even a picture of Draco.

"Colin what is this?" Ginny asked in awe.

"These are all the pictures of your friends. Colin said. "Look I even added your newest friend."

"Colin why did you do this?" Ginny asked still in awe.

"Oh come on you don't think I didn't notice you have been down lately. This room is here so it can cheer you up. You are surrounded by people who love you." Colin said smiling.

"Colin you are so awesome. How did you do this?"

"Well you know how much I like to take pictures so here they are. Pictures."

"But the room, how did you get a room for this?" Ginny asked.

You'd be amazed at what you can get when you are a prefect." Colin said smiling at her. "Do you like it?"

"Colin, I love it." Ginny said running to her best friend and giving him a big hug. "This is the best gift ever."

"I'm glad you like it. Now come on its almost curfew and I don't want to have to take points from you." Colin said pulling her out of the room. "When ever you want to get back in just walk up to this picture and say cheese. Got it?"

"Got it." Ginny replied letting her self get pulled out of the room and back to Gryffindor tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had a bad time at Quidditch practice. He just couldn't concentrate. That and he was sad he didn't get to tutor Ginny. The latter though he wouldn't admit to himself. He had been battling with himself the past day over his feelings for the Weasley girl. He just didn't get how she could get him to actually let down his guard. There was just something about her. Geez he had to stop thinking about her. She's just a Weasley.

"She's just a Weasley." He said outloud to himself. He walked away from the quidditch pitch throughly exhausted and sweaty. He was just walking past a room on the third floor when he heard her voice.

He looked into the room and saw Ginny with Colin standing in a room filled with pictures.

"Colin what is this?" Ginny asked in awe.

"These are all the pictures of your friends. Colin said. "Look I even added your newest friend."

Draco looked at the picture he was pointing at and smiled to himself. It was a picture of him, a mighty good one in fact. But that wasn't why he was smiling. He was smiling because Ginny considered him a friend. He had never had a real friend. Goyle and Crabbe they weren't really friends they were just suck ups. But Ginny she was a real friend. He had a real friend.

As soon as he noticed he was smiling he stopped and quickly walked away from the room. "She's a Weasley." he said to himself once again. Hoping that if he said it enough times it would actually sink in.


	8. Dragon in the Sky

I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. I do wish I owned Fred though he is so funny, hanging with him would be awesome.

(A/N I don't know anything about astronomy so some of the stuff might be wrong, hell I might even make some of it up.)

Chapter 8: Dragon in the Sky

"Weasel." Draco said coming behind Ginny during breakfast Monday morning.

"Yes Draco." Ginny said turning in her seat wondering what he wanted.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked quietly hoping no one would hear him being polite.

"Sure, I'm done eating anyway." Ginny said getting up from her seat and following him outside to the hall.

"Listen I hear you are really good at astronomy, and I was wondering if you would help me tonight with it?" Draco said not meeting her eyes, embarrassed to be asking for help.

"Gee Draco I don't really want to help you, but I was planning to go up to the roof tonight to stare at the stars and if you happen to be up there and I happen to know the answer to a few questions I guess I can't help that." Ginny replied giving him a way out of accepting help.

"You're right Weasel, if you happen to be in my way, I can't make you move from the roof. So you are going there tonight after I help you in potions."

"I'll see you tonight at potions." Ginny said turning and walking away.

Truth was Draco didn't know whether Ginny was good at astronomy or not but he figured if he was going to ask anyone for help it would he ber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice to see you aren't late" Draco said sarcastically.

"Sorry Draco, I got distracted." Ginny replied as she entered their potions practice room.

"Really by what?" Draco asked rudely throwing another parchment at her.

"Colin was just showing me something." Ginny said unrolling the parchment.

"Really and what did Colin have to show you?" Draco asked as he started pulling supplies out of the cabinets and placing them on the table.

"Oh nothing really, just some pictures." Ginny replied. Truth be told Colin had just shown her some new editions to her room. Two of which included Draco himself.

"Oh." Draco said lamely. "Don't be late next time."

"Why is it I call you Draco, you call Colin by his first name and you still can't manage to say Ginny?" Ginny asked looking at him expectantly.

"I don't like that name." Draco said regally as if that explained everything.

"Neither do I." Ginny added softly.

"Then why do you want me to call you by it. Ginny is a name for a five year old." Draco said looking at her.

"Of course, the only time you do say my name it isn't even to me." Ginny said annoyed.

"Well I am so sorry Virginia if I refuse to call you by some 5 year olds name." Draco said putting emphasis on Virginia.

"So Virginia, you'll call me Virginia then?" Ginny asked. "No one calls me Virginia."

"Good then I will be the only one." Draco said. "I'm too good to use the same name everyone else does anyway."

"That's ridiculous." Ginny said laughing at him. "Maybe I should call you Drake, since everyone else either calls you Draco or Malfoy."

"No Draco is fine with me, if you don't mind." Draco said haughtily.

"So does this mean you aren't going to call me Weasel anymore?" Ginny said as she chopped up some of the ingredients.

"No I'll just call your brother that." Draco said smirking at her.

"Oh how cute, you have a pet name for my brother, you must like him more than I thought." Ginny said smirking back at him.

"That's not funny." Draco said dropping his smirk.

"Oh you know it is." Ginny said throwing some of the ingredients into the cauldron. "So what are we making tonight?"

"It's a personality potion. It completely reverses your personality." Draco said stirring the mixture. "Care to try it when it's done? See what its like to be cruel and ruthless?"

"No thanks. I don't mind being nice." Ginny said pulling a book off the bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked looking at the book.

"I told Colin I would look for a potion for him, something to do with developing pictures." Ginny said as she flipped through the book.

"You like Colin don't you?" Draco asked Ginny as he pulled a book down from the shelf.

"No." Ginny said laughing. "He's my best friend, and that's all, why do you want to know?"

"Just asking." Draco replied frowning. Why did he want to know. Why was he happy to hear that the answer was no. He couldn't like this girl could he. He couldn't possibly like this Weasley? Or Virginia as he said he would call her from now on.

They sat there in silence, Ginny looking for Colin's potion and Draco just mulling over his thoughts. Before either of them knew it the two hours were up and their potion was ready. Draco bottled up the potion and they walked out of the room together.

"So Draco should I run up to the roof and pretend to see you or can we just walk together?" Ginny asked looking into his eyes waiting.

"We can walk together. But if anyone sees us." Draco started.

"Don't worry I'll pretend you are the big bad wolf and I am little red riding hood." Ginny said starting to walk down the corridor.

"What?" Draco asked confused by her comment.

"Muggle fairy tale. Little Red Riding Hood." Ginny answered. "Remind me to tell it to you sometime. You might like it."

"Really you think I would?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah there is an evil wolf who eats a grandmother." Ginny replied walking up some stairs that lead to the roof.

They got to the roof and Draco pulled off his school robe and layed it on the ground. "Sit." Draco said motioning to the empty cloak beside him.

"Draco, you are offering me a seat, are you sure you didn't take some of that potion." Ginny asked sitting beside him and pulling her legs up to wrap her arms around them.

"Very funny." Draco said giving her a fake laugh.

"So what are we doing up here?" Ginny asked looking up at the stars.

Draco couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the moon shining down on her face, making her glow. "Um we are finding constelations." Draco said quickly collecting his thoughts.

"Oh well there is the big dipper, which means that is the little dipper." Ginny said pointing to the left of her.

"Where all I see are stars." Draco said following where she was poitning.

"Here," Ginny said putting her head besides his to get the view he was getting. "See those 4 stars then those three, thats the big dipper."

"Okay I see that so where is the little dipper?" Draco asked aware of the fact that she had never been that close to him before.

"Right there." She said not moving her head away. "And that is the dragon in the sky." She said pointing in his direction.

"That's really cool." He said smiling.

"You know Draco, I have never seen you honestly smile before." Ginny said smiling at him. "It's nice."

"Erm thanks." Draco said. Not sure of how to react to a compliment.

"Do you need to find any constellation in particular?" Ginny asked looking back into the sky.

"No, just making notes of the ones I see." Draco said moving his head a little closer to hers.

Ginny continued to point out random constellations to him as he wrote them down.

"Vriginia, how did you learn all these?" Draco asked her.

"Well when you grow up in a house hold with 6 siblings you quickly get a favorite quiet past time." Ginny said laying down the cloak. "I've been looking up at the skies since I was 7. It never gets boring."

Ginny sighed happily, her eyes roaming over the night skies. Draco carefully laid down beside her, careful to not actually touch or bother her.

"You know Draco, when you let your guard down, it's really nice to be around you." Ginny said.

"What are you doing Virginia?" Draco asked her confused by her niceness.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked propping herself up on her elbow so that she could look at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I have never been anything but horrid to you and your family." Draco replied propping himself up so that he could be at eye level with her.

"People change." Ginny said looking at Draco. "You have changed. How would you like me to treat you?"

"I don't know." Draco said laying back down.

"Well when you figure it out let me know, until then I will continue treating you like I am know." Ginny said lying back down beside him.

They stared at the stars for a while more, every once and a while Ginny would point out another constellation and Draco would write it down.

"What's it like to be an only child?" Ginny asked Draco suddenly.

"I don't know quiet." Draco said. "You seek quiet, I look for noise. It can be unnerving sometimes the quiet. It feels like you are just going to be swallowed up by it, and no one would know."

"I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if I didn't have so many brothers, I think it would be lonely." Ginny said leaning her head against Draco's arm.

"It is lonely, but you stop noticing. I use to play with our house elves when I was younger." Draco said smiling. "But then my father found out. He got really mad, told me that I was to good to play with such lowly creatures. They were the first friends I ever had."

"Did you know Dobby?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he was my favorite, dad would always tell him to do extra punishments and I would have to tell him to stop pounding his head into the floor." Draco replied.

"Come with me." Ginny said getting up unexpectedly.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as he grabbed his school robe.

"Just come on." Ginny said pulling him along with his hand.

Ginny pulled him down stairs and corridors until they came to a tapestry of fruit in a bowl. Ginny reached up and tickled the pear, and a door slowly started to appear.

Ginny quickly pulled open the door and went in dragging Draco along behind her.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley what can I do for you today?" a little house elf asked.

"Nothing, can you watch my friend here and I'll be right back?" Ginny asked.

"Yes miss." The house elf replied.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked Ginny as she retreated into the kitchen.

Ginny didn't answer him and just continued walking. Soon she saw what she was looking for.

"Dobby," she whispered. "Do you remember a Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, miss." Draco replied. "Twas my friend many years ago."

"Follow me Dobby." Ginny said turning to go back the way she came.

"Draco look who I have." Ginny said when she got back to the front of the kitchen.

"Dobby!" Draco said excitedly. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, sir, Dobby works here now." Dobby answered him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ginny said smiling as she walked out the kitchen.

(A/N I bet you guys thought they were going to kiss up on the roof huh?)


	9. Pansy

(A/N) First off I just want to thank everyone who left me reviews you are all great.

Secondly:To the person who asked about the rating, I just rated it that just in case. To be truthful I don't know what is going to happen so I didn't know what to rate. I can promise it won't get any higher unless it has to do with cursing.

Thirdly: After looking over one of the reviews that really critiqued my writing I think I might go back and change some chapters, I don't know yet and if I do I will let you all know so you can check them out if you want.

I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own his friends or his enemies. I also don't own his firebolt or any other belonging that is near or dear to his heart. However I got an A on my psychology test so for the time being I am pretty damn happy.

Chapter 9: Pansy

It was the day after Ginny had helped Draco with his astronomy homework. She had just woken up from one of the best nights of sleep she had experienced in a long time. She stretched out her arms yawning, remembering last night. That can't possibly have actually happened, she thought. Draco and I laying beside each other, talking about our lives. Sure she and Draco had started to get along, but actually sharing private thoughts with each other, that was new.

She started to get out of bed and was rummaging around in he trunk when she ran across the present her mother had slipped in her pocket right before she got on the train. It was a small box wrapped in shiny scarlet paper. Ginny carefully pulled the paper off, trying not to rip it. She opened the box and it immediately started to grow bigger. Ginny sat it on her bed while waiting for it to finish growing.

Once the box had stopped growing she looked inside. The box was filled with different types of make up and hair products, and everything and anything a young teen witch would need to beautify herself. Nudged in the corner of the box Ginny noticed a card.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_This is a big year for you. It's your last year of school with your older brother, and all though you don't know it yet you are going to be challenged more this year than your other class mates. I believe in you. I hope that you have fun this year and have fun with the contents of this box. You have grown into a beautiful young lady, it's time for you to show the world that. _

_Best wishes, good luck and all my love_

_Mom_

Ginny put the card down, tears welling up in her eyes. She was so touched, and not even by the present the card its self was beautiful. She picked the card back up and stuck it into the box. Then she tucked the box back into her trunk and decided to leave the contents to play with another day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco hadn't slept well that night. He just kept thinking about her, that girl who made his heart flutter. He was a Malfoy he wasn't suppose to have a heart. Isn't that what his father always taught him.

"You're father is crazy." he said to himself. "So are you, you are talking to your self."

Draco cast a look at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as he always had, so how could he be having feelings for a mudblood lover? A Weasley? He couldn't stand her brothers, the whole lot of them were unruly and wild. Yet, there was something about her. Something about the way she wasn't scared of him. She didn't censor what she said around him. Somehow when she was around he said stuff he wouldn't even think normally.

"I bet she cast some spell on me." he said looking at himself again in the mirror. "I can't like her, she's a Weasley."

He ran his fingers through his hair, he had made a decision. No more nice guy. No more, it was too dangerous. He might start to care, and caring was a sure way to end up in trouble.

"She's only a little Weasel anyway." Draco said laughing. For some reason though he didn't get as much joy out of saying that as he use to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked Ginny at lunch.

"Oh you know potions." Ginny said grabbing a sandwich from the plate in front of her and taking a bite.

"No I mean after that, I was waiting for you, I thought we could talk." Hermione replied looking over to Ginny.

"Oh, just wandering around the castle, seeing if I could find any hidden rooms." Ginny said not quite meeting Hermione's eyes.

She didn't know why she felt the need to lie. She just felt that if she told anyone then it would have all been a dream.

"Oh well, it's just that Ron's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him something really special, and I don't know what to get." Hermione replied glancing around to make sure Ron wasn't near by.

"You know Ron, get him something edible or something to do with the Canon's and he's happy." Ginny said adding some chips to her plate.

"I know, I just wanted to get him something really special." Hermione sad sighing.

"Ok, um, let me think." Ginny replied concentrating. "Well I know that he has always wanted to actually see the Canon's play but you know how we are with money."

"You are a genius, I could totally buy us some tickets for this summer." Hermione said hugging Ginny.

"Anything I can do to help." Ginny replied as she got up to leave. "Anyway, I have to get to class. See you later."

Ginny walked away feeling disappointed. She had hoped Hermione wanted to talk to her about girl stuff, or what ever it is girls talk about. Instead she just wanted to find out what to get her brother for his birthday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pansy," Draco said as he sat next to her at dinner that evening.

"I'm not talking to you." Pansy replied angrily as she turned to face away from him.

"Oh come on Pansy, you aren't still mad about what happened the other night?" Draco asked putting his arm around her waist and blowing lightly on the back of her neck.

"Well when you put it that way," Pansy replied turning back around, her face just inches away from his.

"Pansy why don't you come to my room tonight?" Draco asked as he leaned in a little father.

"I'd love to." Pansy replied as she touched her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

After a moment Draco pulled away, his eyes swept the room and locked on Ginny's. He looked at Ginny, smirked and turned back to Pansy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny saw this display from across the room and instantly felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't expected that. Pansy? Seriously Pansy? Her eyes locked with Draco's right before he gave her a smirk as if to say what are you going to do about. Ginny abruptly got up from her seat and walked out of the Great Hall.

Was she upset? No that wouldn't be possible. Draco was only a friend. Right?

Ginny thought about it for a moment and then it hit her: she hadn't opened up to anyone like she had to him in a long time. In fact the last time was Tom.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't thought about what happened her first year in a while. She had blocked most of it out of her head.

"Tom." she whispered under her breath. "I wonder if Draco is up to something."

That couldn't be it. What would Draco get out of befriending her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco spent an hour with Pansy before she finally left.

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed leaning on his door. "What am I doing?"

Draco hadn't planned on kissing Pansy, he hadn't planed on inviting her to his room. He hadn't been thinking lately at all. Liking Pansy was allowed though. He could like Pansy with out anyone wondering. The problem was he didn't actually like Pansy. She irked him. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she said his name like he was the best guy in the world. How could someone feel that way, he didn't even like himself that much.

"What am I doing?" Draco asked himself again as he got ready for bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys I hope you like it, give me feed back. I don't really know what is going to happen next so hopefully something will come to me.


	10. Draco Remembers

(A/N I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, it is really motivating to get such nice reviews. Also I think I am on the second Wednesday since Hogwarts started. If I am not on that day, then well I am now.)

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books, I do own an awesome Apple iBook. Are you jealous?

Chapter 10: Draco Remembers

"Ginny hurry up." Harry called to her as he ran down the coorridor.

"You are the one making me come with you and now you are telling me to hurry up." Ginny replied starting to jog slowly behind him.

"We are going to be late." Harry replied stopping so she can catch up.

"Yeah well you are going to make me late to meet Draco for my potions lesson." Ginny replied as she caught up.

"Well Quidditch is a lot more important then spending time with that lump." Harry said jogging beside her.

"What about my potions grade?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Get Hermione to help you if you are so desperate." Harry replied. "This year is an important year for Quidditch."

"No this year is important for you." Ginny replied. "You just want to beat Slytherin once more before you graduate. I however have to get to potions."

"You really are spending too much time with Malfoy." Harry added looking over at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked confused.

"I know where you were the other night." Harry replied not really answering her question.

"You mean when Draco was helping me with potions?" Ginny asked starting to get pissed. "So what?"

"No I'm talking about after that." Harry replied.

"So what are you spying on me now?" Ginny asked defensively. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"Ginny I'm just worried is all, you don't know Malfoy as well as I do." Harry replied.

"That's great and all but in case you haven't noticed I can take care of myself." Ginny replied as she stopped jogging. "Further more I am not your concern."

"Ginny don't be like that." Harry said stopping beside her. "You're like a little sister to me."

"News flash Harry, I'm not your little sister. In case you haven't noticed I have enough big brothers to look after me. I don't need one more." Ginny replied her eyes flashing. "In fact if you just once could actually see me as someone other than a little sister you might actually be able to see that I am not defenseless. Nor am I your little sister."

Ginny didn't know why she was yelling at him. He hadn't really done anything wrong, in fact he was just watching out for her.

"Ginny-" Harry tried to interrupt.

"No Harry, just no. I can handle myself around Draco. In case you haven't noticed he isn't the biggest bad I have ever had to deal with. Remember Tom Riddle?" Ginny continued. "I am not your sister, I am not here for you to babysit. I am not here for you to play hero to. Now I am late for potions. You will not be seeing me at Quidditch practice."

Ginny stormed off, ignoring Harry's shocked face.

Holy hell Ginny thought to herself what did I just do.

Ginny was still angry when she entered her and Draco's tutoring room.

"Sorry I'm late." Ginny said as she walked in and then stopped short when she noticed Draco wasn't in the room. "Where is he?"

Ginny sat down and pulled out some homework while she waited for him to arrive. After a while Ginny looked up noticing how much time had passed.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked herself putting down her book She sat there for five more minutes before deciding to leave. Ginny was still angry, and storming up to her room when she ran into someone.

"Watch where you are going!" Ginny huffed at the person she ran into.

"Ginny whats wrong?" Colin asked grabbing her arm.

"Oh, Colin, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you I ran into." Ginny said turning to face him. "I'm just not hacing a good day. I yelled at Harry, and I don't really think he did anything wrong. Then Draco didn't show up for potions. I'm just not having a good time of it."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but hey I talked to Veronica she said she wouldn't say any more bad things about you." Colin said pulling her into a hug. "Do you want to go hang out?"

"No that's fine I am just going to go to sleep." Ginny replied pulling out of his hug. "I'll see you later. Go visit your girl friend."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as he playfully gave her a shove on the shoulder.

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't meet Ginny for her potions lesson. He didn't even go out of his room. He was scared of running into Pansy, and even more afraid of running into Ginny.

"You're pathetic." Draco said looking at himself in the mirror. "When the hell did you become so scared of a couple of girls?"

Truth be told he wasn't really afraid of seeing Pansy, just confused as to what to say to her. He really didn't like her, especially after making out with her for an hour. In fact he disliked her even more.

"What is happening to me?" Draco asked himself.

He paced around his room, contemplating what to do next. I can't like a Weasley he thought to himself.

"I don't like her." he said to himself.

_"Draco, one of the first things my father taught me is that money is everything. It determines who you are and who you know. Without money you are nothing." Lucius told him._

_"Dad I was just playing with my friend." Draco replied._

_"House elves are not your friends, they are your slaves. A Malfoy doesn't worry about friends, friends are not important unless they get you ahead in life."_

_"What about love?"_

_"Love," Mr. Malfoy said with a snare. "Love is for mudbloods and muggle lovers. Love only keeps someone from becoming all they can."_

_"What about mom?" Draco asked his father._

_"Your mother is a pure blood and had potential. That's all." His father told him. "That's why she married me also. Do you understand why I am telling you this."_

_"No." Draco replied confused._

_"The sooner you realize that love is for losers, the better off you'll be."_

"No wonder I'm so screwed up, you get something drilled into you head since the age of 7." Draco said as he shook the memory out of his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting in the common room when Harry entered.

"Harry, can we talk?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"Yeah sure." Harry replied not really looking at her.

"Harry, I shouldn't have gone off at you like that." Ginny said pulling him over to the side. "I meant what I said, for the most part. It's just that all I have ever been to you is a little sister. Why can't you ever see me as anything beyond that?"

"Ginny, I've known you since you were 11, what would you expect?" Harry replied.

"I know Harry, but I'm not that same little girl. I have grown up. I'm not a little girl." Ginny said looking at him.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, just stop babying me having one guy do that is more than enough." Ginny said giving him a hug. "If you insist on having me as a little sister treat me like Fred and George do. Ron is more than capable of looking out for me and if he needs help then he will ask. Until then though."

"I get it." Harry replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Are we good then?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied.


	11. Hogsmeade

I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own anything from Harry Potter. I own the books sure, but if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have to ever worry about money again.

Chapter 11: Hogsmeade

Ginny hadn't seen Draco since that night on the roof. He hadn't shown up for their Wednesday potions and it was Friday. In fact it was an hour until she was suppose to meet him. She hadn't seen him at all in fact. Not at any meals and he hadn't even shown up for potions class with Snape.

Ginny was still mad that he had just blown her off the other night. So pissed that she was contemplating not even showing up for her tutoring session. However her logical side won through. The side that pointed out that she was a whole year behind and needed to catch up. So that's why Ginny was found sitting in the room waiting for Draco to show up. She was an hour early, but she figured that way she couldn't miss him when he showed up, if he showed up.

"Nice to see you decided to show." Ginny said as Draco arrived 45 minutes later.

Draco jumped, shocked that Ginny was there already. "Why are you here so early?"

"I didn't want to miss you, if you decided to come, that is." Ginny replied.

"Well I'm sorry Weasel, but I had better things to do." Draco replied coldly.

"What is your problem?" Ginny asked hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked not looking at her.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore." Ginny replied looking at him.

Draco, however, didn't meet her eyes. He shuffled from one foot to another nervously.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked him again getting out of her seat.

"Nothing is going on, this is who I am. I'm selfish, when I want to take off, I do. I'm mean, and if I want to call you Weasel I will." Draco said in his drawling voice, throwing himself into a chair. "You don't actually think you get special treatment do you?"

"Where is this coming from?" Ginny asked shock and anger flying all over her face. "What happened to the guy who told me about being friends with his house elf?"

"That guy who played with his house elf has been gone for 11 years. You don't know me." Draco said eyes flashing.

"I think the problem is that I do know you. I think you are just scared of the fact that I do indeed know you." Ginny replied her voice getting louder.

"Me scared of you? Are you kidding me. Students tremble in fear when I walk by. And I'm suppose to be scared of you." Draco replied with a laugh.

"Yes you're scared of me, and for the very fact that I'm not scared of you. I never have been." Ginny yelled at him. "I've faced fear and trust me you aren't it. You are just some pathetic copy of your father."

"I am not my father." Draco yelled back at her, his eyes flashing.

"Oh really, you could have fooled me. Is it fun for you that you scare the little first years. The fact that the minute you start to open up to someone you shut down and push away." Ginny replied grabbing her books. "You coward!"

With that last sentence she ran out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco fell to the floor, exhausted and emotionally drained. What had he done. He had ruined everything with her. Everything. He had totally lost it, the worst thing of all is that she thought he was scum. She thought he was his father.

"I'm not my father." Draco repeated to himself quietly. Hoping that if he said it enough it would be true.

"I hate my father." he whispered quietly. "I'm not him. I will love someone."

Draco leaned up against the wall, pulling his legs to his chest. He sat there for hours scared that if he moved he would have to face the real world. The world where he screwed everything up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was pissed she was more than pissed, she was so mad that she was seeing red. How dare he. She was better than that. She deserved to be treated better than that. Just as she was about to run up a flight of stairs she heard someone call her name. She stopped dead where she was and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

"Yes?" Ginny asked turning around smiling.

"Hey Ginny, you know tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day." Dean Thomas mentioned to her.

"Yeah what about it?" Ginny asked losing her patience quickly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, spend the day together?" Dean asked her sheepishly.

"Um, Dean I'm not sure. I have a lot of stuff to do." Ginny answered looking at her feet.

"Oh ok," Dean replied sadly.

Ginny turned around and continued up the stairs. She couldn't wait till she could just go to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, flirting with Pansy while eating breakfast. Every once in a while he would glance over at the Gryffindor table hoping to see Ginny.

Ginny saw his little act and then saw right through it.

"If he can play games, so can I." Ginny said quietly to herself.

She got up from her seat looked down the table. She saw who she was looking for and started to walk to the other end of the table.

"Dean?" Ginny said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Dean asked blushing.

"I was wondering if it were too late for me to change my mind about going to Hogsmeade with you?" Ginny asked.

"Really?" Dean asked happily.

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

"Great meet me outside by the gate." Dean said excitedly.

"Ok."

Ginny smiled at Dean, glanced over at the Slytherin table and turned to walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Ginny walk over to Dean. He watched her tap him on the shoulder. Watched him blush, and he watched her set up a date and walk away. To him it felt like she was walking away from him.

"Get off me." Dean snarled at Pansy as she draped her arm around him.

"Look who's all touchy today. Come on babe what's wrong?" Pansy asked him pouting.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Draco sighed. Tired of you, he thought.

"So, are we going to go to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Draco replied uninterested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny met Dean outside the at the gate and off they went to Hogsmeade. Ginny could feel him looking at her and it freaked her out. They went into the different stores and shopped around. When Ginny managed to forget that she was on a date with Dean she managed to have a good time. The minute however that she remembered that she was with him she would get a pit in her stomach. To top it off it seemed that every time they went in a store they would run into Draco and Pansy.

Finally however the day was over and Ginny retreated to the quiet of her room, crawling into bed and pulling the curtains around her.

What was she thinking going to Hogsmeade with Dean. All of a sudden a thought appeared to her. She ran downstairs to the common room.

"Ron can we talk?" Ginny asked him pulling him over to the side. "I just wanted to tell you that I had the best time with Dean today."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked her, his face turning red.

"I though you knew," Ginny said smiling. "We had a date and went to Hogsmeade."

"You went where? With who?" Ron asked still not wanting to accept it.

"Hogsmeade. Dean." Ginny replied.

"I'm going to kill him." Ron roared.

"Ron whats wrong?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Ginny you can't date Dean. Do you know what kind of guy he is?" Ron asked her.

"I thought he was sweet." Ginny lied.

"Ginny no not Dean, you don't know what I know about him." Ron told her.

"What do you know?" Ginny asked him.

"He likes to just-" Ron started to say, and then abruptly stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing, just don't see him anymore." Ron asked her quietly.

"Ok Ron, I won't. But you have to tell him." Ginny said poking him in the stomach.

"Why do I feel like you wanted me to do this?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, I'm sad. I am." Ginny said turning around and running back up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was where he was most of the time now a days, locked in his room. He had spent the better part of the day with Pansy. Trying not to follow Ginny around but he ended up doing it anyway.

He just couldn't stand seeing Ginny with that prat of a boy. He was too _normal_ for her. She needed someone special. Really in his opinion she needed him, he just wouldn't admit that to himself.


	12. Masks

I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray though because he is hott!! That's right two t's.

(A/N Hoppers: Ginny and Draco will eventually kiss and make up, I just don't know when.)

Chapter 12: Masks

It had been a month since Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny and Draco had continued their potion lessons, but they hadn't actually spoken to each other. In fact they hadn't said one word. They worked in silence, for two hours three times a week. Dean had also stayed away from Ginny. She had the feeling that it was probably something Ron had said, or yelled as the case probably had.

Ginny had fallen into a pretty nice groove at school. She didn't like it much but it was working. She went to potions where Draco didn't talk to her, went to potion tutor sessions where Draco didn't talk to her, then she went to lunch where if she were lucky Colin would be ther to talk to. If he weren't wrapped up in his girl friend. The best part of Ginny's day was the roof. She felt herself going up there more and more often, just so she could be alone without feeling lonely. That's when Dumbledore made the announcement at dinner.

"I'm pleased to announce that instead our usual Halloween party we are throwing a Masquerade Ball." Dumbledore announced.

The great hall broke out in cheers.

Ginny sat there feeling more alone than usual. A masquerade ball? Why were they having a ball, why couldn't they just have their usual party?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat there and groaned. A masquerade ball, in which Pansy would expect him to take her. Since the Hogsmeade weekend she had been around him constantly. It seemed like he couldn't get away. The only time she wasn't around him was when he was at the tutoring sessions with Ginny.

God those weren't going well. He didn't ever say anything to her. She barely even looked at him. When she did hate would flash through her eyes.

"Draco." Pansy said in a baby voice.

"Yes Pansy I will take you to the ball." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Yay." Pansy said kissing him on the cheek.

Merlin save him, the ball with Pansy.

I bet that prat is going to ask her to the ball, Draco thought to himself. He couldn't stand Dean. Dean wasn't good enough for her, wasn't good enough to even be in her presence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny watched as Ron asked Hermione to the ball, and as girls rushed up to Harry. She saw Dean glance at her and then at Ron. She watched Draco roll his eyes at Pansy as he told her he would take her to the ball. She saw how everybody was so excited. Everyone but her. Girls were chattering back and forth about what color dress to buy and what their mask would like. Guys were talking about how smashing they would look in their capes.

Ginny got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. No one spoke to her. No one noticed that she wasn't excited about the ball. She wandered up stairs and corridors, and she found herself on the roof.

"What am I doing?" Ginny asked herself as she sat down. "What do I do now?"

Ginny didn't even realize she was crying till she felt the drops running down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped the tears away.

"I will not cry." Ginny told herself. "I will not cry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saw Ginny get up and leave the Great Hall, he had seen how when the ball was announced her face fell. Not much, just enough for him to notice.

Draco got up and quietly followed her. He didn't know what he was doing. He just felt like he better just make sure she was okay.

He followed her up to the roof.

"What am I doing? What do I do now?" he heard her say as she sat on the roof.

He saw how she reached up to her cheeks to wipe away what he assumed to be tears.

Draco turned around and quietly left the roof.

"What have I done?" Draco asked himself as he made his way back down to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Ginny was sitting outside by the lake thinking. For the past two days all everyone had done was talk about the masquerade ball. It was already a tired topic to Ginny. How will I last for another week and a half having to hear about this stupid ball.

"Hey Ginny." Dean said coming up behind her.

"Hey Dean." Ginny replied. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been busy." Dean replied.

"For a month?"

"Yeah you know N.E.W.T.s coming up this year, lots of studying." Dean replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, so what can I do for you?" Ginny asked trying to get him to the point.

"I was wondering if you would go to the masquerade ball with me?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so Dean." Ginny replied.

"Come on Ginny please?" Dean asked again.

"I really don't think so." Ginny told him again.

"Oh come on Ginny, you know you are going to say yes eventually." Dean said grabbing her arm.

"Leave her alone, she already turned your sorry ass down." Draco said from behind Dean.

"This is none of you business." Dean said turning to Draco.

"Normally I would totally agree but you see you are making my potions partner late, and she obviously doesn't want to go with you so if you could just accept her no then I can get to potions on time with my partner." Draco said towering over Dean.

"We'll finish this later." Dean said to Ginny before he turned to walk away.

"Thanks." Ginny told Draco quietly as they started to walk towards potions together.

"It's no problem." Draco said not looking at her. "I didn't want to do all the work alone. Snape's giving us a hard potion today."

"Oh." Ginny said quietly looking down.

They didn't say another word to one another on the way to potions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco had another uncomfortable tutor session that night filled with lack of talking. Ginny was drained when she got back to her room that night. She was about to flop down on her bed when she noticed a rather large box sitting on the bed.

"What in Merlin?" Ginny asked herself.

She noticed a card sitting on top of the box and decided to open that first.

_Will you be my Cinderella,_

_Meet me at the ball._

_So that we can together._

_Celebrate the season of fall._

_Will you be my Sleeping Beauty,_

_And dance away the night._

_Meet me at 8_

_I'll be your Mr. Right._

_-You're admirer._

Ginny smiled to herself. "Who could have left this? What if it were Dean?"

"No he isn't that creative." She answered her own question.

She put the card aside and opened up the box and gasped. Inside was an emerald green ball gown and a black and green mask.

"This is gorgeous." Ginny said holding the gown up to her and looking in the mirror. "Who did this?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting in his room with Pansy, listening go on and on about something. He hadn't actually heard a word she said, he just nodded every now and then and grunted. He was so bored. All of a sudden he heard her say something about the ball.

"What about the ball?" Draco asked.

"I was just wondering what color gown you wanted me to wear?" Pansy asked. "You know so that you can match to it."

"Oh um wear red or something." Draco replied not really caring.

"Ok so I'll wear red then?" Pansy asked looking at Draco for approval.

"Yeah, I don't care." Draco replied faking a yawn. "Gee Pansy it is really late and I am tired, perhaps you should leave so I can get some sleep."

"Sure thing babe." Pansy replied leaning over to kiss him.

He hated kissing her, she always forced her tongue down his throat, it never felt right.


	13. Dr Suess and Roses

I don't own Harry Potter or his pot head friends. I do own the playstation game, man that game sucks. I hate flying!

Chapter 13: Dr. Suess and Roses

It had been a week since Pansy had asked Draco about colors and Pansy still hadn't stopped talking about the ball, she went and bought the perfect dress and mask. Then she tried to drag Draco shopping to get him something. Draco just pushed her out of his room and shut the door. He sunk down to the floor and sighed.

"She is such a hassle he said to himself. "What was I thinking I when I told her I would go to the ball with her?"

Draco sighed as he looked around his room. He needed something to distract himself from reality. Anything that would help the day go by faster. Finding nothing in his room he got up and left. He was wondering through the corridors trying to avoid running into Pansy but he just had to get out. He left the castle and started walking around outside. He looked over at the Forbidden Forest.

"I use to be so scared of that place." Draco laughed to himself.

"Word is you still are." Ginny said from the ground.

Draco jumped a little, he hadn't noticed her. Ginny was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree covered in shadow.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco asked glaring at her.

"What's it to you?" Ginny asked back, just as rudely.

"Nothing, it's nothing to me." Draco replied his voice lined with spite.

"Good, then go away." Ginny said turning her head to look at the lake.

"You spoke to me first." Draco replied back to her.

"True, I did." Ginny said getting up and brushing herself off. "Foolishly I thought that the stick up your,"

Ginny stopped there. She wasn't going to lose her cool to Draco. She snapped her mouth shut and turned away from him.

"Dobby told me that you weren't really a bad guy." Ginny said after a minute. "I guess he was wrong."

Ginny turned around and walked back up to the castle, leaving Draco to just stand there. She was tired to his mood swings, he was worse than a girl. Ginny decided to go back up to her room so she could just rest and think. When she got there she noticed another box, smaller than the last but it looked the same none the less.

Just like before there was a card.

_Friday is the day of out date._

_If you come that would be great._

_Let me know if you will._

_Leave this note on your window sill._

_You're Admirer_

Ginny smiled at the card. It reminded her of when she was little and her father would read muggle books to her by this guy named Dr. Suess.

Ginny set the card aside, having not yet decided whether she wanted to go to the ball with a stranger or not. She opened up the box and gasped. Inside were the most beautiful glass shoes, Ginny was reminded of another muggle story, Cinderellla. Beside the shoes was an emerald necklace. Ginny sighed, she was going to the dance. She couldn't not anymore. Not after someone went through all the trouble. She grabbed the card and set it on her windowsill.

Ginny put the lid back on the box and gently put the box in her trunk. Then she turned around and left her room. She ran downstairs to the common room looking for Hermione.

"Hermione come here!" Ginny called to her from across the room.

Hermione gave her a look, she was in the middle of homework and hated to be disturbed. After a sigh Hermione put down her books and came to see what Ginny wanted.

"Ginny I'm in the middle of homework. What do you need?" Hermione asked crossly.

"I was just wondering if you had seen anyone enter the 6th years girls dormitory." Ginny asked.

"No I haven't why are you missing something?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No I was just curious." Ginny replied quickly turning around and running back to her room.

When she got up to her room she noticed that the card was gone from her windowsill and in it's place was a rose. She picked up the rose, sniffed it and put it back down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, my class is about to start. I hope you enjoy.)


	14. Rooftop Tears

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

(A/N I would like to thank the person who gave me the compliment about my chapter titles. You're awesome. Also I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake.)

Chapter 14: Rooftop Tears

Halloween had finally arrived, the castle was a bustle with kids getting ready. The dormitory bathrooms had never been so full before. Girls were running around trying to get their hair perfect and their makeup done. Zipping each other up in dresses and and primping in the mirror. Through all this Ginny sat and watched. She was going to the ball, but she wasn't in a hurry to get ready. She had already looked up a spell go get her hair to curl and she didn't really need to wear much makeup considering the mask covered half her face anyway. Finally when it was half past 7 Ginny started to get ready. By then her dormitory was pretty much empty anyway and she didn't want a lot of bustle around her anyway.

Ginny pulled out the box her mother gave her and started looking through the different lip sticks, finally she decided of a frosted pink. Ginny applied some powder to her face and mascara to her eyelashes, then she unprofessionally curled them. She applied the lip stick and kissed her mirror to blot her lips. Ginny grabbed her wand and pointed it towards her head. She muttered a hair curling spell. Her hair instantly bounced into ringlets.

Ginny grabbed her dress and stepped into it, pulling the dress up. She zipped it in the back and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Ginny giggled, she had never looked so much like a girl, she looked like Virginia. She looked like the girl she had vowed to be at the beginning of the year. She picked up her necklace and draped it around her neck. Then she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. She was shocked as to how well everything fit. She took one last look in the mirror. She barley recognized herself. Ginny slipped her mask on and ran out of Gryffindor tower.

She slowly made her way downstairs to wait till she got to meet her date.

"At least I know it isn't Dean." She muttered quietly to herself. Dean had made sure that she saw him ask Julia, and she made sure to show Dean how much she didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, throughly pleased with himself. Draco had managed to find a beautiful satin cape to wear, one of a kind. He had slicked back his hair and had a fedora on his head. His mask was black and silver. All in all Draco thought he looked pretty smashing.

"Draco." Pansy called through the door at him.

"Coming." Draco sighed.

Draco opened up the door for Pansy. She was wearing a blood red dress, with rubys. She squealed when she saw him.

"Oh Draco, you look so hot." Pansy told him.

"I know." Draco replied egotistically. "Let's go."

Pansy took his arm and off they went to the ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was waiting patiently when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a young man standing behind her.

"I'm glad you came." he said smiling.

He was dressed as most of the guys, in black, with a cape.

"My lady." he said offering his arm to her.

"You know who I am, but I don't know who you are." Ginny said taking his arm.

"Oh but if you knew, I wouldn't be your secret admirer." her replied leading her into the great hall.

Ginny gasped as she looked around. The great hall had been totally transformed. There were small tables everywhere, on them were small Jack-o-lanterns with candles in them to light the hall. There was a dance floor in the back of the room with glowing pixies flying all over the room.

"It's so beautiful." Ginny said, forgetting she didn't get her date's name.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"I would love to." Ginny replied still in awe of the great hall.

He took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. They danced for hours, talking and laughing the night away. Ginny had never felt so happy, or beautiful. It was just nearing midnight and time for everyone to take off their masks. Considering Ginny still didn't know who her date was she was excited. However right before midnight he managed to slip away.

A crowd started to form on the dance floor, everyone was circling around waiting for midnight. The clock started to ring, on the twelfth stroke everyone took off their masks. Ginny looked around. Hermione and Ron started to kiss. Harry was making out with some chick from Hufflepuff, and then she saw something that made her heart sink. There was Draco right across from her holding Pansy around the waist as she turned around to kiss him.

Ginny started to creep back into the crowd, inching her way to the doors. Ginny got to the doors and turned and started to run upstairs. Although she hadn't admitted it to herself she had king of been hoping her mystery man was Draco.

"That's not possible, he was with Pansy." Ginny said to herself as she ran up the stairs to the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saw Ginny, he saw how Ginny watched Pansy kiss him, he saw how her face fell.

Draco saw how Ginny slowly left the room. He felt compelled to follow her, to tell her that he didn't care for Pansy. However he didn't he stayed right where he was and he kissed Pansy again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat up on the roof for what felt like hours. Her mascara was running and she had little tracks where tears had run down her cheeks. She was finally ready to admit to herself that she liked the boy she could never have. And that drove her into a despair she had never before felt.


	15. Shooting Stars

I don't own Harry Potter or his little friends, but if you do and you want to give them to me let me know!

Chapter 15: Shooting Stars

Ginny had spent Sunday alone in bed the curtains closed around her so that no one would interrupt her. She spent the day working on school work that she had to turn in that week. Monday rolled around and Ginny wasn't too excited about having Potions with Draco, luckily they weren't having their tutoring session that night though. He had Quidditch practice and she was all to happy to skip potions considering that there was to be a meteor shower that she didn't want to miss.

Ginny dragged through the day, not speaking up in any of her classes. When lunch rolled around she noticed Hermione giving her worried looks, so she didn't stay for too long. Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table as she was leaving and immediately wanted to kick herself for it. Pansy was all over Draco as usual. Ginny didn't understand why she tortured herself like that.

She wandered up to the Gryffindor Common room. The common room was totally deserted on account of nearly everyone being in lunch so Ginny threw herself on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy hadn't stopped talking about the great time she had at the ball. Draco was ready to pull his hair out from frustration. There was only so much of Pansy he could stand and since the ball it had been about 5 times what he could handle and still stay sane. Thankfully in just a couple of hours he would be at Quidditch practice and she would be only Merlin knows where.

"Draco." Pansy whined at him when she noticed he wasn't listening.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I was just wondering which you liked more?" Pansy asked him.

"The first one. " Draco replied, he had no idea what she was going on about. He just noticed Ginny come into the Great Hall. She didn't look like she was doing to good, then two minutes later she left.

"Pansy, could you just stop talking?" Draco barked at her, losing his patience. He was trying to think. About what he wasn't quite sure. He couldn't concentrate when Pansy kept blabbering on and on.

"Fine." Pansy replied getting up from the table and stalking out of the Great Hall.

"If I had known it was that easy." Draco said quietly to himself as he watched her walk away from him. Finally giving him some peace and quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting on the roof, wrapped up in a blanked with pillows and blankets all around her. She was counting all the meteors she saw, she planned on making that many wishes later. Of course they would be the same wish over and over again but still. She was up to 22 when she heard the door to the roof open. She had been lucky no students had been up there, she had kind of hoped to be alone. So much for that.

"They say that this is one of the most amazing shows that we have had in years." Draco said from the door. Draco didn't know what he was doing here. He had gotten done with Quidditch practice and instead of going back to his room he had found himself standing in front of the door to the roof.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked not turning from the night sky.

"To apologize for being the biggest ass ever." Draco replied moving a little farther from the door, scared that if he got to close she would tell him to leave.

"So apologize." Ginny said not looking at him.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I don't know what was going on with me, what is going on with me." Draco replied, he had never been so sincere in his entire life.

"That's lovely are you done?" Ginny replied silently counting the meteors in her head.

"Come on Virginia don't be like that." Draco replied moving a little bit closer.

"That's funny coming from you. King of mood swings." Ginny said sarcastically.

Draco didn't know what to do, he hadn't ever apologized before.

"You're right." Draco replied.

"I know." Ginny told him, finally looking at him.

"Can I join you?" Draco asked.

"You're selfish remember take what ever you want." Ginny replied looking back up at the sky.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" Draco asked her.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Ginny replied cryptically.

"There once was a girl, named Little Red Riding Hood," Draco started. "A rather foolish name if you ask me, but hey it isn't my story. So Little Red was taking a basket of food to her grandmother, and her mother warned her don't leave the trail, if you do you might get eaten by a wolf. So off Little Red went to her Grandmothers."

"Seriously who lets their kid go off in the woods along where there are wolves." Draco interjected into his version of the story. "Well Little Red didn't listen to her mother and left the trail where she met the big bad wolf, amazingly he could talk. Little Red told him how she was going to visit her grandmother, The evil wolf suggested she pick some flowers for her grandmother, Little Red thought that was a wonderful idea so she started picking flowers. While she did that the wolf ran ahead to her grandmothers house and at the grandmother."

"When did you learn this story?" Ginny asked him interrupting him.

"After you told me about it I decided to see what you were talking about." Draco replied. "You were right I did enjoy the story, in fact I enjoyed quite a few of the Fairy Tales."

Draco looked at her nervously. "Do you forgive me?"

Ginny didn't respond, she just shifted over to give him some room to sit down.

"Here." She said lifting up the blanket as he sat down so he could get underneath. "How did you know I would be up here?"

"Are you kidding me? How could I not. Ms. Stargazer miss the meteor shower?" Draco replied laughing gently.

Ginny turned her head back up to the sky and started counting again, quietly saying each number.

She was finally up to 55 when Draco interrupted her.

"Why are you counting them?" Draco asked her.

"You are suppose to wish on shooting stars." Ginny replied. "These go by too quickly, so insead you count them and later you make your wishes."

"How many wishes so far?" Draco asked her.

"I just hit 60." Ginny replied still counting in her head.

"What are you going to wish for?" Draco asked her.

"That's a secret, if you tell then your wishes won't come true." Ginny replied. "Didn't anyone ever to teach you to wish on stars?"

"Malfoy's don't wish on stars." Draco laughed bitterly. "That would be foolish, and that isn't allowed.

"You should try it. Wish on that one." Ginny said pointing to a streak in the sky.

"Ok, I wish-" Draco started.

"Shh, you have to close your eyes, and you can't say it out loud remember." Ginny told him.

Ginny watched him close his eyes and make his wish, he looked so peaceful. She was still watching him when he opened his eyes again.

"So, what do you think? Is wishing on stars foolish?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and I love it." Draco said smiling.

"Good."Ginny replied looking back up at the sky and counting.

"So how long is this being nice to me going to last?" Ginny asked finally. "How long until you decide to yell at me, a day, a week, a month?"

"I don't plan on being mean to you." Draco said counting his own stars.

"Did you plan on being mean to me before/" Ginny asked him.

"I don't think I did." Draco replied.

"Exactly." Ginny said looking at him. "I don't want to get in another big fight, with you, with anyone. I don't think I will be able to handle it right now."

"Don't worry, I won't start anything." Draco replied looking at her. "I've never apologized to anyone before and meant it, before tonight. I don't plan on having to do it again anytime soon."

"Why are you apologizing now? Why not before, or later? Why now?" Ginny asked. "What changed?"

"You looked so sad at the ball." Draco replied. "You have looked sad for a while now, and although I didn't know you that well, I liked seeing you smile."

"I wasn't sad the whole time." Ginny replied quietly. "Just at the unmasking. My date deserted me."

"He didn't desert you. He just had to attend to other business." Draco replied with out thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him.

"What?" Draco asked realizing he said something he wasn't suppose to.

"About my date, do you know who he is?" Ginny asked him.

Draco closed his eyes, he didn't know what to do, if he told the truth she would probably just be mad at him.

"Will you be my Cinderella, meet me at the ball. So that we can together, celebrate the season of fall. Will you be my sleeping Beauty, and dance away the nigh. Meet me at eight, I'll be your Mr. Right. You're admirer" Draco recieted from memory, scared to open his eyes, that if he would do she would be looking at him with her eyes on fire for not telling her it was him. Instead he got quite a different reaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny didn't know what to say, she didn't know how he did it, but she knew that it had to have been him.

She leaned towards him and touched his cheek. She looked at him and smiled, then she leaned in and kissed him, not actually believing she was doing it as she did it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss wasn't one of those kisses where spit is swapped, and Draco was still happy. She was a better kisser than Pansy, her kiss didn't feel so desperate.

It was sweet and simple, it was perfect.

Draco reached his arm around her and pulled her closer. After a moment she pulled away from him and just like that it was over.

"How did you do it?" she asked him smiling, "Why?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" Draco asked her, his arm still around her.

"I want it all." Ginny replied leaning against him.

"Well first off I would like to say that House Elves make the greatest of friends." Draco said looking at her in the moonlight. Noticing how beautiful she was. "Well it was two weeks before the ball, and I was looking through the library when I ran across a book of Fairy Tales. I looked up Little Red Riding Hood and sure enough there it was so I read it and I like it so I decided to check out the other stories. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretal, Aladdin. It was then the idea came to me, I must admit Cinderella was the most helpful. Then I had a talk with Dobby, since he helped with the laundry he knew you sizes to then it was very simple to get you the dress and the shoes and the necklace. It was even easier to get them in your room, you know considering that Dobby and I are very close. I must say though, I am not the best at poems."

"Ok so how did you go to the ball with me, when Pansy thought you were with her the whole time." Ginny asked him.

"Well that was a bit of mastery on my part. See Jacob has quite a big crush on her, so all I had to do was walk her to the ball, and then Jacob wearing exactly what I was wearing for the most part would come and pretend to be me. Except for the unmasking, which I had to be back with Pansy so that she wouldn't be any the wiser." Draco said smiling at his brilliance.

"Don't you feel bad for lying to Pansy?" Ginny asked him.

"No, not at all, she just can't understand that I don't like her. She had a fun time it just turned out to be a fun time with Jacob and not me. She is only interested in me because of my wealth anyway." Draco said pulling Ginny closer to him.

"Oh, is that bad because that's why I like you." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Considering that after this year of school I'm never going home again and will therefore be more poor than you, yeah." Draco told her.

"What do you mean you aren't going home?"Ginny asked him. "When did you decide this?"

"Before I got on the school train at the beginning of the term. I don't ever want to be like my father, and if I go home then I will become him." Draco said getting quiet.

"Is he really that bad?" Ginny asked him pulling away from him so that she could turn to see him.

"He worships Voldermort, of course he is that bad." Draco replied back.

"Oh, it's just you know, sometimes the bark is worse than the bite." Ginny said looking at him.

"Well considering his bark is deadly on its own, he doesn't even need to bite." Draco replied darkly.

"I'm sorry Draco that it has to be like that for you." Ginny said touching his arm.

"Right now nothing is bad." Draco said grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her back into him. "Count the meteors, you never know when you will need a wish."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat there in Draco's arms trying to figure out how she got from not talking to him in a month to leaning against him comfortably all in one night. There was only one explanation, her wish had come true.

She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep till she woke up the next morning, Draco laying beside her. He had been watching her sleep, twirling her hair around his fingers. She looked like an angel when she slept, and he couldn't figure out how in Merlin he was blessed enough to be there with her. If he had died at that moment he would have died a happy man.

"Good morning." he whispered to her.

"Good morning." she whispered back smiling.

"I never told you this but you were beautiful at the ball." Draco said removing his hand from her hair and moving it to her cheek. "You were beautiful last night too."

"My brother's going to kill you." Ginny said cuddling into him trying to hide her eyes from the sun. "Oh is he going to kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her.

"You kiss his baby sister and then you keep her out at all night, needless to say that you are who you are. Yeah you're dead." Ginny replied looking up at him.

"You kissed me," Draco replied defensively.

"I didn't see you complaining." Ginny replied blushing.

"We'll he will just have to kill me then." Draco replied leaning towards her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "But I warn you it won't be easy."

"It doesn't matter, you're as good as dead." Ginny replied laughing.

"Come on then, we better get back downstairs before people realize that we are both missing. I can only imagine the tawdry that will start going around." Draco said getting up, pulling Ginny up after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter, the kiss finally happened. Read and Review. If you can guess where I got the meteor shower idea from then 5 brownie points for you.)


	16. Freckles

I don't own Harry Potter or any of his little friends.

Chapter 16: Freckles

Ginny hadn't ever kissed a boy, sure she had been kissed, but she had never initiated the kiss. She was truly shocked by her actions of the previous night. Draco and her had decided to keep their relationship a secret at the time. As Ginny said Ron would kill him, plus as Draco pointed out he had to deal with Pansy. So there Ginny was sitting at Breakfast lost in her thoughts, staring at Draco with out ever realizing it.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"Huh?" Ginny asked jumping a little, at the hand in her face.

"I was just wondering how you were doing?" Hermione asked her. "You seem a little out of it."

"Oh I'm fine." Ginny replied smiling.

"Are you sure, just skipping a year in potions and having to spend so much time with Malfoy." Hermione started.

"I'm doing great in potions." Ginny interrupted her a little more harshly than she meant to be. "2nd best in the class after Draco, which he and I get along fine. We have finally reached an understanding."

"Ok, I was just checking." Hermione replied a little hurt by Ginny's harshness.

"Hermione I didn't mean to snap at you." Ginny apologized, "I'm just really tired. Anyways I have herbology so I better get going."

"Er, okay." Hermione replied. "Bye."

Ginny got up and left the great hall, truth was she was exhausted, she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. She sighed as she headed to the greenhouse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had been watching Ginny all through breakfast, she had been lost in thought, what she was thinking of he couldn't even begin to fathom. He realized that he liked that about her. She was so smart, she kept him on his toes, whenever he was around her she taught him something new. Even if it is about muggles, Draco thought to himself.

Draco hid his smile behind a piece of toast as he started to think about last night. He had never felt so comfortable with anyone before, he had never woken up with someone beside him before. He had to admit that there was something about watching her sleep that just made the whole world seem better. She was so peaceful. Draco groaned to himself. He was becoming one of those boys. Those boys who are cheesy and sappy.

"What is she doing to me?" he whispered to himself.

"Draco," Pansy started to whine at him.

"Am I not giving you enough attention?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Draco don't be like that." Pansy whined at him.

"Pansy I can't see you anymore." Draco replied getting up from the table.

"What?" Pansy shrieked at him, gaining more than a few glances from the other school tables.

"I can't see you anymore." Draco repeated. "It isn't working out."

"You'll regret this." Pansy warned him, "When you get lonely in the middle of the night you will have to fix that problem by yourself."

"Considering we never slept together, I think I will manage." Draco replied sarcastically as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco grinned he was free of that twit.

"Thank Merlin." he laughed. "I'm free."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny didn't want to have some tawdry affair, even though she knew that that is what he was best known for. What she didn't realize is that those were just rumors and Draco being a typical boy didn't bother to dispute them. Truth was Draco wasn't very experienced at all. He had never gone all the way, not because of any special morals or anything. He just hadn't found anyone he would want to go that far with. Ginny however had never gone that far because she wasn't that type of girl. She wanted to wait until she was married, as cliche as that was. She thought that it was more romantic that way.

That's what Ginny and Draco found themselves talking about at their tutor session the next night.

"You want to wait till you're married?" Draco asked her shocked.

"Well yeah." Ginny replied blushing.

"What if you never get married?" Draco asked her.

"I like to think positively but if that never happens then I don't know." Ginny replied.

"Why not just do it?" Draco asked her, he had never heard of anyone waiting till they were married, but then he had only dealt with Slytherin girls.

"Why haven't you?" Ginny asked him in return.

Draco couldn't think of a truly good answer to that one. "So have you added the Pegasus feathers yet?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes." Ginny replied looking at him. "You haven't answered the question, the whole school already thinks you have done it, so what's stopping you?"

"I haven't found the right girl." Draco replied back to her. "You wanna try out for the position?"

"You'd have to wait a long time for me." Ginny replied laughing at him.

"You're worth the wait." Draco replied. He hadn't meant to say that. Lately he had been saying a lot of things he hadn't meant to say.

"Whenever you say something, and you didn't mean to your eyes get a little bigger and you start to blush." Ginny told him as she was stirring the cauldron. "It's very entertaining.

"I'm sure." Draco replied throwing some more ingredients into the pot.

"Which, when you do that, I'm guess that means you are embarrassed." Ginny continued.

"So what's it to you?" Draco asked her.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't think the great Draco Malfoy could get embarrassed. That's all" Ginny replied laughing at him as his cheeks got a little redder. "It's cute."

"I'm sure. What every guy longs to hear, 'it's cute'." Draco replied.

"What's wrong with cute?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Babies are cute, puppies are cute, teenage boys don't usually like to be told that they are cute." Draco replied.

"Babies are not cute they look like gnomes, puppies are annoying, and that's just too bad because you are cute when you blush." Ginny told him as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm sure." Draco replied pulling her to him. He tilted her head up to him, he was nearly a whole head taller than her. He leaned down and kisser her, after a moment she pulled away from him.

"Draco, the potion." she reminded him.

He groaned. "Damn potion." he said as he turned back to the potion.

Ginny flopped down in a chair as she watched him tend to the potion which had started overflowing. "You missed a spot." she said as he was wiping up the spilled potion.

"Then why don't you come over here and get it?" Draco asked her.

"It's more fun watching you clean it up." she replied to him.

"I'm sure." Draco said as he turned to her. "This is tutoring for you so why am I doing all the work while you sit there?"

"Actually Snape and I spoke today, you aren't my tutor anymore, I've caught up. Now he is going to start us on projects to work on." Ginny told him. "I assumed he told you first."

"No he didn't." Draco replied. "But I'm guessing in this partnership I clean, is that it."

"Yep." Ginny replied smiling.

"You, Virginia, are an absolute brat." Draco said looking at her.

"I am the youngest of 7 kids and the only daughter, of course I am." Ginny replied getting up from her chair to help him with the potion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night rolled around. Draco walked into their potions room to find Ginny sitting up on the table surrounded by books.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her as he walked over to the table and picked up a book.

"Snape wants us to make a potion to alter someones appearance, not a permanent change, just temporary." Ginny replied looking up from her book. "Do you never talk to Snape?"

"Apparently not." Draco replied. "What are we going to alter?"

"Freckles." Ginny replied snippily.

"Why freckles?" Draco asked her looking at her.

"I hate my freckles." Ginny replied flipping through one of the books.

"I love your freckles." Draco said sliding her to the edge of the table so that he could kiss her. "Besides they are cute." he added right before he kissed her.

Ginny couldn't respond to that considering at that moment his mouth locked onto hers. She closed her eyes, letting herself be totally consumed by his kiss, that's what he did to her. His presence totally consumed her and enveloped her until she felt like there was no one else in the world besides him. She loved that feeling.

"I thought cute was a bad thing." Ginny told him after they had stopped kissing.

"Nothing is bad when it comes to you." Draco said quietly, and immediately he started to blush.

Ginny kissed him again before she hopped off the table. "None the less we are doing the freckle potion, I've already figured out what ingredients to use." she said as she handed him a scroll.

"This seems kind of easy." Draco said disappointedly.

"Well technically it isn't a potion, more like a face lotion, but Snape said it was ok." Ginny replied looking at the scroll.

"A freckle remover, are you sure?" Draco asked her sighing.

"It's only temporary." Ginny replied."I promise."

"How temporary?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I should be without freckles for 8 hours. Well if it works correctly anyway." Ginny added.

"Can't we try this out on your smarmy brother instead?" Draco asked her trying to look pitiful.

"Draco you can't pull off the puppy dog eyes." Ginny said laughing. "Plus Ron doesn't have that many freckles. Don't worry it will be fine."

"I just think that you are perfect as you are." Draco said kissing her on the forehead.

Ginny blushed, she still wasn't use to hearing such wonderful compliments, especially out of her former enemy.

"So while my brother is part of the topic, when do you want me to tell him?" Ginny asked. "Because if I told him now I wouldn't have to get you a Christmas present on account of him killing you." Ginny added laughing.

"I think you should tell him as soon as possible, I don't like knowing I am going to die, and then having to wait for it.." Draco replied back laughing a little.

"If it's any consolation, I think you might be able to take him." Ginny told him. "If Harry isn't around when he finds you. Otherwise you will have to deal with both of them. I should sell tickets or something. The fight to end all fights. I can see it now: Malfoy vs. Potter and Weasley, showdown to the death."

"You are so morbid." Draco said playfully pushing her. "It won't be that bad, some words will be exchanged. Malfoy if you touch her I'll kill you! Well Bully for you! I'll shout back at him. Ron will lunge for me, Hermione will grab his arm and hold him back. Harry will come after me, I'll say something and end up being a huge ass as usual. Really nothing different than usual, except your involvement that is."

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked him.

"Stand up for me, try not to get me pounded into the ground." Draco replied back. "Maybe we should make this a public affair that way I have witnesses to my death."

"Now who is being morbid?" Ginny asked him as she hugged him. "I'll talk to Ron this weekend."


	17. You Make Me Want to Shout

I don't own the boy wizard or any of his little friends, except for the one I have locked in my basement, hehe.

(A/N I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews, you rock! Meteor shower was from One Tree Hill. Only one person got brownie points. Don't worry though it's just like the points on Who's Line, they don't actually matter.)

Chapter 17: You Make Me Want to Shout

It was Saturday night and Ginny was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, she was waiting for Ron to get back from Quidditch practice. She was just about to drift off to sleep when Ron came tumbling through the portrait hole. He was quickly followed by Hermione and Harry.

"Ginny what are you doing here by yourself?" Ron asked her.

"Well, er, you see, I kind of have to talk to you guys about something." Ginny replied deciding to just tell all three of them at once.

"What is it?" Ron asked her concerned.

"You guys might want to sit down." Ginny replied motioning towards the couch.

"What's going on Ginny?" Hermione asked her suspiciously.

"Well as you know, um, Draco and I have been working together for potions." Ginny said uneasily, not sure of how to tell them.

"Yeah, go on." Hermione said.

"Well er, you see, um," Ginny started. "We are sort of, um, I guess you could say we were, um, dating." Ginny finally managed to sputter out.

Ron's face turned instantly red, he bolted up from the couch.

"You're dating a Malfoy!" he shouted at her.

"Well." Ginny started.

"What are you thinking. He is a Malfoy, his father is a death eater!" Ron continued ignoring her attempt to say something. "How could you do this? Don't you care about your family at all?"

"Ron, chill out." Hermione said quietly from the couch.

"Chill out, did you not hear what she just told us? She is dating a Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Ron sit down." Harry said speaking up for the first time.

Ron looked at his best friend, hurt that he wasn't standing up for him.

"It's only fair that we hear her out." Harry continued.

Ron looked at Harry and then sat back down crossing his arms in front of him fuming.

"Well you see, around me he is quite different than he is around you." Ginny said. "He is, um, nice. And just because his father is a death eater doesn't mean that he is going to be one."

"Ginny, how did this happen?" Harry asked her.

"Well see we were getting along then we weren't and then he took me to the ball, but I didn't know it was him, then when the meteor shower hit he found me on the roof and we um kissed and made up." Ginny said quickly blushing.

"You what?" Ron asked jumping up again.

"Ron, seriously." Hermione warned him.

"No, he kissed her. I am going to kill him. He took her to the ball and he kissed her. My little sister. He kissed my little sister!" Ron yelled. "I'm going to kill him."

Ron left the common room in a huff, he was charging down the stairs when Harry caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Ron you can't do anything. You can't control who your sister dates." Harry said rationally.

"I don't want to control who she dates." Ron replied angrily.

"You mean like when you had your little talk with Dean, and when you scared away that Ravenclaw boy, and when you nearly took down that Hufflepuff third year simply for looking at her like he was going to do something indecent with her." Harry replied sarcastically. "You're right you don't want to control who she dates."

"I just don't want-" Ron started.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way, but she will never come to you for help when she needs it if all you do is try to control her life." Harry interrupted.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, she's my little sister." Ron replied sheepishly.

"She is going to get hurt, but if you don't let her do this she won't come to you when she needs you to kick his butt." Harry told him.

"Malfoy, it's Malfoy." Ron replied. "And I was worried about her dating Dean."

"Listen tomorrow at breakfast go give him the usual brotherly warning, then leave it alone. If and when he needs you she will let you know. Then you can kick his ass and still come off the good guy." Harry reasoned with him.

"Damn it." Ron replied.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that you're right." Ron replied sadly.

Ron turned back around and went back to the common room.

"Ginny if he hurts you, I will kill him. If he touches you in anyway that I don't like and I hear about it, I will kill him. If he flaunts it in my face, I will kill him." Ron told her as he walked back into the common room. "Got it?"

"Seriously?" Ginny asked him. "You're okay with this?"

"No I'm not okay with this, but I don't really have a choice do I, just promise me that if he hurts you that you will tell me." Ron told her.

"I promise." Ginny replied jumping up and giving him a hug. "Thanks."

Ron and Harry started up the stairs to the boys dormitory while Hermione sat down staring at Ginny expectantly.

"Dish, I want details." Hermione said after the boys were out of ear shot.

"What do you want to hear about?" Ginny asked.

"How you got from mortal enemies to dating is a good start." Hermione answered her.

"Well it all started when I yelled at him." Ginny started.

Ginny and Hermione talked half the night. Hermione was sincerely happy for Ginny, unlike Ron and Harry she was a lot quicker to forgive and forget then the boys were. Finally after a few hours they said goodnight and went to their rooms. Ginny collapsed into bed and fell asleep instantly, sleeping well now that Ron knew about Draco and was mildly okay with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in his room hoping that Ginny would come and tell him how telling Ron went. He was nervous for her, and for his face, but mostly for her. He wouldn't want to be her while telling Ron the news. I should have been there to help her, he thought to himself.

"That probably would have just made it worse." he said to himself. "It's because of me."

After an hour he figured out she wouldn't be coming by and he went to bed.


	18. Kissing

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter.

(A/N Simone before you decide to correct me on some ones name make sure that I don't have an authors note that says I know that her name is Ginerva but have changed it to Virginia because I like that better. Thank you. Good day.)

Chapter 18: Kissing

Ginny was sitting at the table eating her breakfast with Harry and Ron when Draco walked in the Great Hall. She glanced cautiously at Ron and noticed he was turning red.

"Ron." Ginny said quietly as he got up from the table.

"I'll be right back." Ron replied walking towards Draco.

Ginny started to get up when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"Let him go, he needs to have a talk with Malfoy." Harry told her.

"I thought he said he was going to deal with it." Ginny told him.

"He is dealing with it, right now he needs to do his brotherly duty." Harry told her grabbing a piece of bacon.

Ginny glanced over to Ron and Draco, happy to see Ron hadn't punched him yet.

"Well they aren't fighting at least." Ginny observed.

"Yeah, improvements already." Harry replied.

"Harry, are you okay with Draco and me, I know how much you don't like him." Ginny asked him.

"Ginny if you like him he must have something alright with him, I trust your judgment." Harry told her. "But if he hurts you, I will help Ron kill him."

"Oh, thanks." Ginny said with mock compassion.

"That went well." Ron said sarcastically as he sat back down.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing too bad, not half as bad as what I said to Dean." Ron told her. "Don't worry I didn't scare him away."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked into the Great Hal and instantly spotted Ginny, surrounded by Harry and Ron.

"I'm guessing she told him." he said to himself as Ron started to walk towards him.

"We need to talk." Ron told Draco.

"You're not going to hit me are you?" Draco asked him backing up a little. "Because if so, I just want to be forewarned."

"Listen, I don't like the fact that my sister likes you. In fact if I could have my way she would hate your guts. However somehow she has fallen for you, and I won't stand in the way of that. However if you hurt her or ever make her cry I will kill you. I will make you so sorry that you hurt her that you will wish you had never met her. Got it?" Ron told him. "You will treat her with the upmost respect, you will not pressure her into things she doesn't want to do, and you will never cheat on her."

Ron was deadly serious when he said this, and his eyes were flashing.

"I don't want to hurt your sister, I don't want to disrespect pressure or cheat on her." Draco told him.

"Good because if you do, you will have 7 boys ready to take you out." Ron warned him.

"There are only six of you." Draco said confused.

"Six Weasley boys plus Potter." Ron said as he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting on the roof staring at the stars. She had spent most of the day working on homework, which is usually how she spent her Sundays. She heard the door open behind her.

"I knew you were going to be up here." Draco said sitting beside her.

"So what did he say to you? Was he nice?" Ginny asked him.

"He didn't hit me, so yeah he was really nice." Draco replied.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked him.

"Just the usual hurt her I'll kill you." Draco replied. "You know the drill. How was it when you told them?"

"Not too bad. Ron exploded, which was expected. Hermione was fine with it and Harry trusts my judgment." Ginny replied.

"Potter was fine with it?" Draco asked shocked.

"I know, shocking." Ginny replied snuggling against his side.

"So did you ever wish upon your stars?" Draco asked her kissing her on the head.

"No, I'm saving them for when I really need them." Ginny replied. "Plus you gave me my wish."

"Really, same here." Draco replied as he tilted her head up to him and kissed her.

They heard the door to the roof open.

Draco sighed. "I won't ever get to make out with you will I? Draco whispered in her ear.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said looking past Draco to the boy who had just walked through the door.

"Ginny can I talk to Draco for a minute." Harry asked, using Draco's name for the first time.

"I'll go over there." Ginny said pointing to the opposite side of the roof.

"Listen, I realize we hadn't gotten along that well in the past." Harry started. "But I don't want to make this hard for Ginny, so I am hoping that we can call a truce."

"I don't want Ginny to be put in an awkward position either." Draco agreed.

"Truce?" Harry asked him sticking out his hand.

"Truce." Draco agreed shaking his hand.

"Okay well, I will leave you two alone. Don't do anything her brother would kill you for." Harry said smiling at him.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said.

"No problem." Harry said as he left the roof.

Draco walked over to Ginny wrapping his arms around her.

"What did Harry want?" Ginny asked him.

"To call a truce." Draco replied. "They must really love you."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked him.

"Because they are willing to put up with me." Draco replied kissing her again.

She kissed him back moving her hands up to the back of his neck. Draco wrapped his arms more securely around her, pulling her closer as his tongue explored her mouth for the first time. She tasted sweet like berries, he loved the taste of her.

Ginny had never kissed someone like that before, she had never had someone explore her mouth with their tongue. Ginny laughed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing." Ginny said looking down blushing.

"Tell me." Draco said cupping her chin with his hand and lifting her head to look at her.

"It's just, no one has ever kissed me like that before." Ginny said blushing.

"Not even Dean?" Draco asked her smugly.

"Merlin no." Ginny said laughing.

"Good." Draco replied leaning down to kiss her again.

Ginny giggled again.

"Stop laughing you're going to give me a inferiority complex." Draco said.

"I'm sorry, it's just new to me." Ginny said smiling at him.

"Well you taste like berries." Draco said watching as she started to blush.

"I had blueberries for desert." Ginny said her cheeks slowly turning red.

"Oh, did I embarrass you?" Draco asked innocently.

"Shut up." Ginny said pushing him away from her as she turned around.

Draco wrapped his arms back around her, her back to him.

"Tell me a secret." he whispered in her ear.

"Being around you sends chills up my spine." Ginny replied quietly. "Your turn to tell me a secret."

"You make me a better person." he whispered back in her ear.

"That's nothing new." Ginny said smiling.

"It is to me." Draco told her.

"I want a different secret." Ginny told him.

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked her. "I'm an open book."

"What made you change your attitude?" Ginny asked him.

"What do you mean?"Draco asked.

"You have totally changed from last year to this year, and it isn't just because of me." Ginny told him. "I want to know why you changed so much.:

"I saw sides of my father I hadn't seen before this past summer. Truly evil and cruel. Then he told me that it was almost time for me to become a death eater. Too bad that by then I had already decided I could never be him." Draco told her, his voice sounding a little haunted.

"That really sucks." Ginny replied, not sure of what else to say.

"I'm not perfect and I realize that, but if I were to turn out like my father, I would hate myself. I don't want to hate myself." Draco told her.

"Who wants to be perfect anyway?" Ginny asked turning to him.

"Right." Draco said kissing her on the neck moving up to her ear.

"If you giggle," Draco warned whispering in her ear.

Ginny couldn't help it she giggled.

"I told you not to laugh." Draco whined.

"Well you shouldn't have that only made me want to." Ginny replied

"Really?" Draco asked giving her a devious look.

"No, it doesn't work like that." Ginny told him giving him a look. "My brother would kill you for the thought I know you just had. I'm tempted to kill you myself."

"That's not fair." Draco said. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Life isn't fair and I can blame you if I want." Ginny told him. "However it is late and I am tired, so I need to go to bed."

"Goodnight." Draco said kissing her one last time before they went their separate ways for the night.


	19. Gred and Forge

I don't own Harry Potter

The A/N is rated R, It's mostly me ranting about stupid reviews.

(A/N I wasn't going to write another chapter tonight but considering that I have some idiots leaving me stupid reviews I feel the need to address them therefore you get a new chapter.

Firstly I know that Ginny's full name is not Virginia, it is Ginerva, however I don't like that name so for the sake of my story I changed it, as the first A/N stated.

Secondly this is for the real dumb ass who mentioned Harry killing Voldie, guess what sherlock regardless of what it says in the books about who can kill Voldie or not I don't freaking care. Because it is my fanfic which means I can change whatever little facts I want. That's what writing a fanfic means. Because guess what dipship in the book Draco is an ass, however amazingly here he is actually a sweetheart, so next time you decided to be a fuckass don't be so stupid about it. Further more when did I mention anyone killing Voldie to begin with?

Don't get me wrong I don't mind reviews that critique me but don't be a dumb ass. Who fucking cares if Rowling has it in her story that only Harry can kill Voldie, if I want I can write a fanfic where Dobby kills Voldie and then takes over the world. In fact maybe in this facnfic Ginny will kill Voldie, what are you going to do about it? That's right you can't do anything, because it is my fanfic. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it. I just can't stand people who try to be a smart ass, when in the end they just ending up looking like an ass.)

Chapter 19: Gred and Forge

It was the middle of November and getting steadily colder by the day. In fact they had already had a few dustings of snow. Ginny and Draco had kept their relationship pretty much a secret, neither one of them wanting to deal with the harassment they were bound to get from their own houses. They had continued to create potions of which Snape would collect and keep in his office. Ginny and Draco were wrapped up in their own little worlds most of the time, not noticing what was really going on around them. That is until one night at dinner when Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.

"Uhmen." Dumbledore cleared his throat as he got up to talk. "Everyone I have a grave announcement to make."

Most of the students turned their attention towards Dumbledore, wondering what he could be talking about.

"As all of you know, there has been a lot of chaos these past few years with the war with Voldermort." Dumbledore started, ignoring the gasps and sharp intakes of breath that usually followed after saying that name. "So far you have all been safe, but we have gained word that Voldermort has set his eyes on claiming Hogwarts. While you are here I can assure you that you are all safe. He can not harm you here, none the less we will be providing extra protection and stricter regulations. Also I am sad to inform you that once again Quidditch must be canceled for the year."

Dumbledore paused then waiting for the groans to die down before continuing. "Some of you remember what it was like a couple of years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, some of those same rules will be put in effect now. You can not wonder the corridors alone, you must always have some one with you. There will be no going outside unless it is for a class. I'm sorry to say that everyone must stay in the castle as much as possible. The roof will also be off limits to all students." Dumbledore said this looking at Ginny.

Ginny however had forgotten all about Voldermort until Dumbledore had mentioned it. She had been so busy with Potions and Draco that somehow she had forgotten that a war was going on in the world outside of Hogwarts.

"Also we will be offering safe haven for any families that have students who go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued. Hogsmeade weekends have also been canceled."

Dumbledore paused again to wait for the groans to die down. "I know that this is an inconvenience to many of you, however we believe that your safety is more important than shopping."

With that said Dumbledore sat down. The Great Hall was buzzing, so many kids had just forgotten that there was a world outside of Hogwarts, forgotten about the fact that there was a war going on. Ginny felt like she was in a dream, if felt so surreal, how could she have forgotten about the biggest threat that her world had faced in a little bit over a decade. She felt so stupid.

Ginny glanced over at Draco to see how he was taking the news, and was shocked to see that he was actually comforting some of the Slytherin first years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's first concern was to talk to Ginny, he didn't know why he just wanted her to know that he cared for her. However as Head boy he had different duties to attend to, which included taking care of the scared first years. However he had to cut that short when Snape came up to him and told him to come to his office.

Once Draco reached his office he noticed that Ginny was sitting there and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagal were there also.

"Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat." Dumbledore said waving at the chair beside Ginny. "And please try not to look like you are going to be served detention."

"We need you two to start working on some specific potions." Snape started. "These are most difficult, way beyond 7th year."

"Why?" Ginny asked him.

"Ms. Weasley now is not the time for questions." Professor McGonagal answered her.

"Although we can not answer that, I need you to trust that it is very important that you dedicate yourselves to these potions." Dumbledore told them.

"We will." Draco told him.

"Good, Mr. Malfoy you can be dismissed." Snape told him. "Could you please send Mr. Weasley in though."

Ginny sat in Snape's office waiting for Ron, she was very uncomfortable. When Ron arrived she tried not to he too obvious in her happiness.

"I have something very exciting to tell you too." Dumbledore started to tell them. "Your brothers Fred and George will be arriving at the school tomorrow. The minute your mother heard that we were offering a safe haven for families of students she contacted them."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other and started to smile.

"The twins are going to be at Hogwarts." Ron said to her.

"Can you imagine how much fun that will be?" Ginny asked him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Ron and Ginny instantly stopped talking. They were so excited they had forgotten taht htey were surrounded by three of their teachers.

"I just thought you would like to know that they are getting her at three, you are dismissed." Dumbldore replied. "Go finish your dinner."

Ginny and Ron walked back to the Great hall, talking excitedly about the fact that their twin brothers were going to be back at school with them.

"Erm, Ginny, you realize you are going to have to tell them about Malfoy righ?" Ron asked her.

"Yes I suppose I will." Ginny replied. "Could you not call him Draco?" she added as an afterthought.

"Ginny give me time." Ron reminded her. "I'm doing better."

"Okay." Ginny said smiling at him. "He's growing on you isn't he?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that." Ron replied as they entered the Great Hall.

"Ron I'm not hungry anymore, so I think I am just going to go ahead to bed." Ginny told him.

"Okay." Ron replied heading towards his table.

Ginny walked back out of the Great Hall, but she didn't go to Gryffindor tower, instead she waited right outside the door. A few minutes later Draco came waltzing out and turned to go up the stairs.

"I'm right here." Ginny spoke up behind him.

Draco turned around, he had been going to find her. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"I had forgotten about-" Draco started.

"I think everyone had." Ginny interrupted him, we can't stay right here, people will see us.

"Come on, we can go to my room." Draco replied taking her had and leading her towards the Dungeons.

"Did you see Dumbledore look at me when he mentioned the roof would be closed off?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, how does he know that stuff?" Draco asked mystified.

"What am I going to do? I love looking at the stars." Ginny asked.

"Well, actually I have a surprise for you. Since it was getting so cold." Draco said not completing the thought.

They entered his room, Ginny had never seen it before.

"Wow you head boys get really nice rooms." she commented looking around.

Draco's room had a big king size bed against one wall covered in a royal green comforter, a fireplace, and a sitting area complete with two chairs and a couch. On the opposite wall from them was a door which Ginny assumed led to his private bathroom.

"You haven't see the best part." Draco replied cutting out all the lights. "Come here."

He dragged her to his bed and pulled her on to it.

"Lay down, and look up." Draco told her, doing the same himself.

Ginny did as she was told and gasped. On his ceiling he had replicated the night sky, complete with an occasional shooting star.

"Oh my gosh Draco this is brillant." Ginny gasped in delight.

"So you like it then?" Draco asked her.

"Well besides the fact that I think it is just a cheap trick to get me into your bed, I love it." Ginny replied admiring it.

"That's good, I just wanted to do something that showed you how much I cared for you." Draco replied sheepishly. The whole being nice thing was still relatively new to him.

"This is why I love you." Ginny said, the words popping out of her mouth before she had time to think. She was instantly embarrassed, Draco was going to think she was a silly little girl.

Draco however didn't think that at all. He leaned over to her and kissed her gently on the lips before whispering in her ear "I love you too."

Ginny snuggled into him, happy that he felt that way about her.

"How did you do this?" Ginny asked him quietly not wanting to disturb the peacefulness in the room.

"Colin helped me, he took pictures with his camera and then we enchanted to them to move and look like the sky." Draco whispered back. "Cameras are amazing inventions."

"I can't believe you did this for me." Ginny said still not believing it.

"I'm glad you like it so much." Draco whispered in her ear.

They stared at the stars a while not talking.

Finally Draco broke the silence. "You were right, it was a cheap trick to get you into my bed." He said draping an arm around her. "Nice to know it worked."

"Fred and George are coming tomorrow." Ginny said remembering suddenly. "Mum is making them come. I have to tell them about us. Just figured I would give you a fair warning,"

"You know in case you just wanted to leave town now." Ginny added smiling.

"They can't honestly be worse than Ron?" Draco asked her.

"Not as violent but just as protective, they have their own ways for getting what they want." Ginny warned him. "Just don't take anything they give you."

"Duly noted." Draco replied.

"You want to know what I think is funny?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure what?" Draco replied curiously.

"You have me in your bed and we are looking at the stars, just looking at the stars." Ginny replied to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked. "If I try anything I'm as good as dead."

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny." Ginny said as she turned to him and kissed him.

Draco pulled her closer to him, happy that she was there, truth be told hearing about the war made him nervous. Having Ginny there with him kept him calm.

"Virginia?" Draco said quietly pulling out of the kiss.

"Yes?" Ginny asked him.

"Will you stay here tonight? We can just sleep." Draco asked her pulling her even closer to him.

Ginny snuggled into him, she felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. "I'd love to."

Draco kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. "You stole my moment."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him, her head against his chest.

"I wanted to tell you I loved you first." Draco told her quietly.

"Oh." Ginny said quietly.

"Virginia, I love you." Draco whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." Ginny replied.

Draco and Ginny laid there quietly, Draco's arms wrapped around Ginny. He felt as her breathing deepened and got slower. Then after he knew she was asleep, Draco was able to drift off also. Secure in the fact that for the night at least Ginny was safe. He hadn't told her about the letter he got from his father. The letter that told him that if he knew what was good for him and if he cared for his life at all, he would leave the castle as soon as possible. Dumbledore's speach tonight had only worried Draco more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I know there is so much Draco/ Ginny fluff it's disgusting, if I weren't a hopeless romantic I would be disgusted. However soon we are going to have more of the other characters, especailly since I'm bringing back Gred and Forge!!!)


	20. Double Trouble

I don't own the boy wizard, if I did I would make him clean my room, I also don't own his friends.

(A/N I know I said no more Ginny/Draco fluff at the moment. But I lied. Just one more scene before the twins arrive. Don't you just love the twins? Oh and it is a Sunday and the previous chapter was obviously a Saturday.)

Chapter 20: Double Trouble

_Draco, my boy, I haven't heard from you since school started. You better be doing better than that damn mudblood! Curious things are happening, seems the Dark Lord is getting more and more followers everyday. There is talk about taking over Hogwarts soon. As soon as you can come home, it's time for you to get your dark mark anyway. Hogwarts use to be a safe place but know that the Dark Lord is back, he has plans to get Hogwarts, some extreme measures will be taken to ensure that we gain the castle, When we do you can be sure that we will kick out all the mudblood and muggle-lover filth._

_-LM_

Ginny woke up confused. Where was she? Then she remembered, she was in Draco's room. She looked up at him, careful not to wake him. His arms were still wrapped around her and he was snoring ever so slightly. Some of his hair had fallen into his face and Ginny reached up and brushed it back. She shifted up a little and kissed him on the lips, after a second she felt him start to kiss her back.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday." Draco said offhandedly.

"Is that an invitation." Ginny replied kissing him again.

Draco didn't answer her, it's hard to talk when someone else is occupying your lips after all.

Draco just layed there and let it sink in that he had woken up to a beautiful girl kissing him, a beautiful girl who loved him. He sighed contently. "How did you sleep?"

"I don't think I have ever felt so warm." Ginny replied snuggling back into his chest. "Why did you want me to stay?"

"Oh you know, getting you back to your dorm past curfew would have been difficult." Draco replied lying to her. He didn't want to tell her that really he was worried about what his father had written in the letter.

Ginny sighed, "We have to get up. It's almost time for breakfast."

"No we don't." Draco replied holding her tighter. "We can eat in here."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him.

Draco rolled away from her, reaching under his bead. He pulled out a bag of gingerbread cookies.

"Breakfast fit for a king." He said opening the bag and taking two out, one of which he handed to her.

Ginny sat up to eat her cookie, it was delicious, it tasted like it was straight from the oven. "I wouldn't have pictured you as the type to eat cookies for breakfast." she said smiling at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Ron were sitting on the great staircase, waiting for Fred and George to arrive.

"Are you going to tell them?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, I am going to tell them." Ginny replied sighing sadly.

"Oy!" George shouted.

"What are you telling us?" Fred asked.

Ginny squealed and ran over to Fred. She jumped in his arms and he swung her around. Fred had always been one of her favorite brothers.

"You're here." Ginny cried excitedly going to hug George.

"All thanks to mum." Fred said.

"She worries too much." George chimed in.

By then Ron had walked over to them and had hugged them both.

"So what is it." Fred started.

"That you have to tell us." George finished.

"Well it isn't something you are going to like." Ginny started.

"More like you will have it." Ron interjected.

"Just before I tell you promise you won't do anything, um, just promise to not give him any Weasley Wheezes." (is that what their pranks are called?) Ginny begged.

"We can't promise that." George started.

"But we can promise we won't give mystery boy anything he can't handle." Fred finished.

"Ok, well erm, I am, I guess you could say, that I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Ginny told them.

Both the twins got matching looks of mischief on their face.

"I know that look." Ginny said. "You promised."

"Well Gin, you know, we have to talk to him."

"And if he happens to eat something."

"We can't be held responsible."

And with that the twins set off towards the dungeons. Talking quietly amongst themselves.

"That didn't go to badly." Ginny said thankfully.

"You do realize that they are going to find Malfoy at this very minute." Ron replied.

"Well that was inevitable." Ginny replied. "I'm just glad they didn't yell at me, it would be like you times two."

"Oh come on." Ron said with mock hurt in his voice. "I am worse than both of them."

Ginny smiled. "You're right Ron, you are the biggest prat."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Ron replied. "In about 30 minutes I suggest you go check up on Malfoy, make sure his tongue isn't bigger than him, you know."

"Thanks." Ginny told him. "For you know, being so cool about it."

"Well after the first hour anyway." Ginny added after a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard a knock on his door but before he could walk over and open it, it was being opened.

Then the twins walked in, identical evil smiles pasted on to their face.

"Malfoy, we heard some interesting news."

"About you and our little baby sister."

"Some people would assume you have a death wish."

"Seriously who would get involved with someone who had 6 older brothers."

"However we also realize that red-heads are the best."

"And we don't just say that because we are red-headed."

"Really we saw it coming."

"Falling for our sister."

"It was an obvious chioce."

"Really the only choice."

"Just remember."

"She has six brothers."

"Some of them a lot more dangerous than others."

"Don't look so scared."

"We aren't going to hurt you today."

"Here take a few candies."

"They will make you feel better."

"Share them with your friends."

"Oh yeah,"

"You make her cry."

"We make you cry."

"Understand?" they asked at the same time.

Draco nodded, in shock that the twins had just burst into his room

"Good. "

"You are less likely to do something stupid."

"If you know that something bad will come to you if you do."

"This was out fair warning."

"Welcome to the world of being on our radar."

"We'll be watching."

Draco still stunned by the two of them just stood there with his mouth hanging open. With that the twins were out the door. Draco looked at the candies they left in his hand, no way in hell he would eat them. Ginny had already warned him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I hope you like the little scene with the twins and Draco, sorry for such a short chapter but I have to get to work. Read and Review. Another chapter or two or how ever many will be added tonight probably.)


	21. Fireworks

(A/N fair warning this next part is going to be thanks to people about the reviews they give me, so if you want skip below to the --------- so here go the thanks:

Hoppers: You are probably one of my favorite reviewers, you always leave me a review after every few chapters. they are such lovely reviews you really help me get the chapters out. I also really liked the confrontation with the twins and Draco, though I think I might rewrite parts of it. Thanks for adding this story to my favorites.

chicklepea: I will work on making Draco more sarcastic, you're right about that. Thank you so much about the other review you game me about how much you liked my story. you are so awesome, thanks! I know this story is so sickeningly sweet, it almost makes me sick, but I'm also a romantic so you know....

Kathryn Black: you are so wonderful, although most of your reviews are only one sentence its awesome because you are always telling me my story is cool. So thanks.

MarauderRaven: You're awesome. Don't feel guilty that you hardly update, I'm just a freak apparently, who else writes 20 chapters in less then a week? Just pity me because I am a freak. Your first review was really nice. Thanks for thinking that my story is different than others.

Essa: You were right it was from One Tree Hill, one brownie point to you!

luv evil draco 1: Thanks, I don't think mine is the best ever, but don't worry I am not planning on getting rid of this story so you won't have to worry about having a heart attack.

the counter: there is no reason you should read this fanfic if you expect greatness. This is just for fun stop counting.

Random Girl: Thanks for the review you have some good suggestions.

eliebitch: I know Ginny and Draco are a little weird, until I started to read fanfic I would never have pictured them together until I read fanfic to which they were together and instantly I fell in love. I'm glad you like my chapter names, I happen to like them also.

samsam111: I know it sucks why can't I own Tom? that would be just too awesome.

nichole-sumpter: Thanks for the encouragement!

Alabaster Bootykins: Thanks for the compliment about the dialogue.

Smurfy-Blue: Thanks for the compliment.

PnAxyTrAcKsTaR01: I love your compliments like a fat kid loves cake.

fieryred20: I'm glad you like the progression of things, thanks alot!

lukkiseven: I'm glad you like it. I hope you continue to like my story.

Salina: Thanks for the compliment!

NeoAddctee: thanks for the wow!!, you are so awesome.

Dracosbaby7: I am glad you like the kiss, it is my first time writing a kissing scene so I wasn't sure how people would like it. I'm glad you like the brotherly talk Ron had.

Nixin" I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the review

C: I am glad you like the story, good thing you don't have to wait too long for the updates huh?

Slips DeGrins: I'm glad you think it is cute and that you like it. Thanks for the compliment.

ien-eve-ninque: Don't worry I'm fine wiht what that jerk said, it just pissed me off. I'm glad you like the A/N.

heyeveronesawinner: Fred and George are cool, I'm glad you like the story.

DragonSpitfire22: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the compliment I wasn't sure how I was doing with Draco's over all character.

coldflamez: Sorry you don't get the brownie point, One Tree Hill. I don't know how I managed 16 chapters in 4 days, I'm just a freak!

LushBaby: Thanks for the compliment.

Simone: Read the damn A/Ns

bvuybgua: You are an idiot. Here is how your little review should have actually be written: Um, hello smart one! Voldermort can only be defeated by Harry. Did you not read the 5th book? Don't write a story if you don't know what is going on. You however shouldn't write a review unless you can actually use proper grammar and spelling. Also next time not sounding like an idiot might also help validate your point.

Ok well I think that is everyone.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Harry Potter, bully for me!

Chapter 21: Fireworks

Later that night George and Ron were sitting playing wizard's chess, so Ginny sat beside Fred and grilled him about what the two of them had to say to Draco.

"Well you know us." Fred told her smiling mischievously.

"Thats the problem." Ginny replied seriously.

"Don't look so worried." Fred told her. "We had a nice friendly talk, we even gave him some sweets." Fred grinned evilly .

"You didn't." Ginny said horrified.

"Nothing too horrible." George replied looking up from the chess board. "I don't even think he was going to eat them."

"Did you warn him about us?" Fred asked.

"I would be foolish not too." Ginny replied getting up from her seat. "I'm going to bed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny got to the potions room that night she was shocked to see Snape in there sitting in a chair. He appeared to be waiting for something. She walked into the room noticing that Draco was already sitting at the table.

"Glad to see you could make it." Professor Snape said with a sneer on his face.

"Sorry Professor." Ginny apologized.

"Well now that you are here we can get started." Professor Snape continued. "I am here to give you the list of potions you will be working on."

Snape handed Draco a roll of parchment.

"Professor, where are we suppose to get the ingredients for these?" Draco asked. "Half these potions are illegal."

"You don't need to worry about that. Professor Dumbledore has assured the that any ingredients you need he has access to." Professor Snape told him.

"I hope you two realize how crucial it is that you don't tell anyone what you are making." Snape said looking at them one at a time. "If anyone finds out what potions you are making you will get into quite a bit of trouble."

"Don't worry Professor. We won't tell anyone." Ginny told him.

"Well then here is a note for when you need to get books from the restricted section." Professor Snape said handing a piece of parchment to Draco with his signature on it.

With that said Snape sweeping out the door.

"What potions are on the list?" Ginny asked walking over to him and looking over his shoulder at the list.

"All of them are illegal." Draco said scanning the list with his eyes. "I suppose first we should go find books that have some of these potions."

Draco handed the list to her. "Dementor's Kiss?" She asked looking at the list.

"If taken then your soul is dispelled from your body and blocked so that it can't reenter your body." Draco replied grimly.

"Why would Dumbledore want us to brew this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Draco replied as they walked to the library.

They showed their note from Snape to Madame Pince so that they could get into the restricted section. She looked at them suspiciously looking over the note carefully.

"I suppose you can enter the restricted section." Madame Pince told then finally.

Ginny and Draco quickly walked into the restricted section eager to get away from her accusatory eyes.

Ginny pulled a book off one of the shelves. "This one looks promising. A hundred and one potions to kill torture and vanquish your foes."

Draco looked at the book she was holding. "You're right." Draco said pointing out the titles of some of the potions that they had to make.

"Do they think we are so stupid that we won't figure out what these potions are really for?" Ginny asked looking through books.

"Maybe they think that as long as all we are just doing these to learn we can't get in trouble for brewing illegal potions." Draco replied. "Otherwise we would be held accountable for our actions."

"It's funny, being able to play ignorant of our actions so that we won't get balmed for anything." Ginny said picking up another book.

"I think we have enough books for now." Draco said gathering up some of the books they had picked out.

Ginny gathered up the rest of the books and they left the library trudging back to the potion room.

"What should we make first?" Ginny asked placing her books down on the table.

"The magic shifting potion looks easiest." Draco said. "Plus we have most of those ingredients already."

"What's the magic shifting potion do?" Ginny asked taking the book that had that spell away from him.

"When ingested it turns good magic evil, and evil magic good." Draco explained. "So you could give it to someone evil and they would only be able to do harmless spells, or vice versa."

"Are the results permanent?" Ginny asked reading about the spell for herself.

"It depends on how fresh the potion is." Draco replied taking the book back.

"Oh." Ginny replied. "Are you going to let Snape know what ingredients we need?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah sure." Draco replied taking the list she had made from her.

"Okay then, well it is almost curfew I better get back to Gryffindor tower." Ginny said after a moment.

"Ok come on, I'm Head Boy. I won't rat on you." Draco said smiling pitifully.

"Did you forget Dumbledore's new rules?" Ginny reminded him. "No students are suppose to be out after curfew, and that includes the Head Boy."

"Oh Bully for you." Draco said to her. "Come spend the night with me then."

"I can't, someone will notice when I don't come back." Ginny said hugging him.

Draco kissed her longingly. "I love you Virginia."

"I love you too." Ginny told him back. "I'm still going back to the Gryffindo tower."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days more and more siblings of students showed up to stay at the castle. Soon there were so many kids milling around the castle that Dumbledore had to convert some of the old classrooms into dorm rooms. You could feel the anxiety in the air walking through the halls of Hogwarts, within days the whole energy of the school had changed. You could feel the worry in the air.

The students of Hogwarts went from having no cares in the world to scanning the Daily Prophet for any news about the war. Students were nicer to one another, they were bonding more as a school then by their houses as they normally were. Even the Slytherins were nicer and more caring, or at least as caring as a Slytherin was able to be.

Every few nights Dumbledore would address the students at dinner, keeping them caught up on what was going on outside the castle. In a way Hogwarts was an island separated by the rest of the world by a huge ocean. However every day it was getting more and more dangerous for anyone outside the castle. Normal life for wizards was changing, and some how the muggles still hadn't noticed it. There were more and more attacks on muggle and the ministry was running on over time trying to keep up with all the attacks.

Every once in a while they would hear about some ones family member getting hurt in the line of fire. Thankfully though no one had been hurt too badly and no one had been yet been killed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George didn't like how somber the castle was becoming. They decided that Hogwarts needed a little fun. Of course fun to the Weasley twins could be way different than what fun to regular kids thought. That however didn't stop them from their plan.

"Five." Fred said quietly to George.

"Start." he replied as Fred walked past him out of the Great Hall.

Ginny looked at them curiously, she knew that they could just talk using very few words, and they usually only did that when they were up to something.

George saw her looking at him." You'll find out in a few minutes." he whispered in her ear.

Ginny sat at the table finishing her dinner. All of a sudden she heard a big bang.

Students ran out to of the great hall into the main corridor. All around them fire works were flying around them and everyone was laughing and cheering.

Snape came storming up to the Weasely twins. His eyes wre flashing.

"What were you two thinking?" Snape yelled at them. "Of all the-"

Dumbledore walked up to them. "Snape quiet down."

"No this is unacceptable." Snape argued.

"Snape." Dumbledore said warning him.

"I need all the Weasley children to come to my office." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Fred and George looked at each other and frowned. How much trouble were they in. Snape went to go find Ginny and Ron as Fred and George followed Dumbledore back to his office.

"Professor, we didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah we were only trying to help lighten the mood."

"Now is not the time." Dumbledore said quietly leading him up to his office.

They hadn't noticed him mutter the password. Fred and George sat in Dumbledore's office quietly waiting for their youngest siblings to join them. Finally Ron and Ginny made their way up to Dumbledore's office, Snape closely following his eyes still flashing.

"You can leave now Snape." Dumbledore said dismissing Snape. Snape frowned and huffed back down the stairs.

"I have some very bad news." Dumbledore started. "It appears that some Death Eaters were raiding a bank where your brother Bill was working."

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked worried, fear showing up all over her face.

"Well, no one has seen him since the raid." Dumbledore said gently. "We don't know if he was kidnapped, or if they sent him some where."

Ginny got up and ran out of his office. She could stand to sit there any more and listen to Dumbledore talk about how her brother was lost, or kidnapped. If she wasn't there to hear it then it couldn't be true.

She was running down corridors not noticing where she was going when she reached a familiar portrait. Although she had only been there once she remembered the password.

"Little Red." She whispered and then stepped back to let the portrait swing open.

She walked into Draco's room and climbed up on his bed. He wasn't back from dinner yet, he probably had to help get rid of the fireworks. She curled up in a ball and started crying, her body was shaking from crying so hard. She didn't hear Draco enter his room.

Draco climbed up on his bed, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't say anything quite yet, waiting to see if her crying was going to calm down.

"Virginia." Draco said quietly after a few minutes.

Ginny didn't answer him, she just kept crying.

"Virginia, what/s wrong?" draco asked her quietly. He had never seen her so upset before and it scared him. He felt helpless and out of control he didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine." Ginny gasped out in between sobs.

Draco didn't say anything, she obviously wasn't okay, so very obviously not okay.

After a couple more minutes she calmed down some.

"Virginia." Draco said quietly once more, stroking her hair and wiping her tears off of her cheeks.

Ginny didn't look up, she didn't say anything. She just hid her face in his chest.

"Virginia, please." Draco pleaded with her. She was really worrying him, he had never known for her not to have something to say.

"It's Bill." she answered him finally.

"What about Bill?" Draco coaxed.

"They don't know where he is." Ginny answered him, tears starting to stream down her cheeks again.

"Wait, what?" Draco asked her confused.

"Death eaters raided his bank." Ginny replied.

"What happened after that?" Draco asked her, slowly drawing out what was wrong.

"They don't know, he's missing." Ginny replied starting to cry softly.

"Don't cry." Draco said quietly. "Please don't cry. Dumbledore will find him."

"You don't know that." Ginny replied sadly.

"No I don't." Draco agreed. "But it's Dumbledore."

"Can we not talk right now?" Ginny asked him.

"Anything you want." Draco whispered as she cuddled up against him again.

Ginny spoke up after a couple of minutes. "I have to get back to the tower."

"Stay here for the night." Draco asked her, not wanting for her to be alone.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." Ginny replied.

Draco got up from the bed and started rummaging through his dresser.

"Aha." he cried as he pulled out some silk green pajamas that were clearly too small for him.

"Will you stay the night now?" he asked her handing the pajamas to her.

Ginny sighed and nodded slowly.

"The bathroom is straight through there." Draco said pointing to the door that she had guessed to lead to his bathroom a couple of weeks ago.

Ginny got up and went into the bathroom. He heard her moving around and figured it was safe for him to change into his pajamas.

He was just putting his shirt on when she came out of the bathroom. She started to blush, sure she had seen half naked guys before but never a guy who wasn't her brother. Never a guy who she was dating in his bedroom.

Draco smiled at her. "What are you blushing for?" he asked smiling at her.

"Nothing." Ginny replied giving him a weak smile.

Ginny climbed back on his bed and sat down. Draco followed after her and sat down in front of her.

"Virginia, it will be okay." Draco promised her. "You have to trust me."

"I trust you." Ginny said looking down at her hands.

Draco grabbed her hands in his, intertwining his fingers through hers. "You're going to be okay, right?"

Ginny looked up at him. "I'll be okay."

Ginny let go of his hands and crawled under the covers. Draco followed her under the covers, wrapping his arms around her as she moved closer to him. He watched her fall asleep, only falling asleep when he was sure that she had fallen asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Ok guys I realize that I just all of a sudden added a war, I meant to have metnioned it earlier but I got caught up in Ginny and Draco and forgot. However just bare with me and once I am done with this story I am going to go back and fix up my chapters. Stuff tends to slip your mind when you write so many chapters in a week. Anyway I really hoped you guys liked this chapter it took me forever to write. Please review.)


	22. Kneazle

(A/N: HG4Ever: you are an idiot. Plain and simple. What do you think the point of a fanfic is, know I thought personally that meant that the fan could make the story their own. Also, I haven't described Draco as hot, sexy or muscular. It sounds like you have been thinking about that on your own time. I realize that in the actual books that J.K. Rowling wrote Draco is an ass. However in case you haven't figured it out I am not J. K. Rowling, therefore I do not owe it to anyone to keep a character like she has them written. The fact that some of you people can't grasp the concept of what a fanfic is makes me wonder why you are even on this site. Go to a site where all they do is rewrite the same story over and over again because god forbid they change a character to suit their own tastes.)

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books, which is why I can change their damn attitude any time I want to. So kiss my ass if you have a problem with that.

Chapter 22: Kneazle

Draco woke up and yawned. He glanced over at Ginny, her eyes were a little puffy from crying so much the previous night. She was still sleeping, curled up against him. Good thing it was a Sunday so he wouldn't have to wake her up for classes. He laid there beside her watching her sleep, she stirred in her sleep turning into him even more. She was curled up against him so tightly he could practically feel every inch of her. She turned her head into him so that he could feel her breath on his chest when she breathed. He himself had a leg thrown over bother of hers, his arms wrapped around her, as if to say that if he could hold her tight enough she would he safe from the world. He didn't know what time it was, not a lot of sunlight made its way into the dungeons so it isn't like he had sun streaming in his room to let him know what time of the morning it was. In fact it was very dark, the starry sky that he and Colin had constructed giving the room most of its light. The only way he could tell it was morning was by the light bustling sound he could hear overhead from kids walking to breakfast.

Ginny mumbled something in her sleep. Draco leaned back carefully so that he could look at her, making sure that she was okay. He noticed that even in her sleep she looked upset. He leaned back up against her and closed his eyes. Too bad things can't stay like this forever, he thought to himself.

Draco opened his eyes again looking up at the stars on his ceiling. He laid there looking up at the stars for a while.

Draco groaned, his lights had come on. He had forgotten that they were set to light at a certain time.

Ginny stirred in his arms. "Morning." Draco whispered to her.

Ginny didn't reply, she just sighed and pulled the blankets up to cover her head.

"You have to face the world eventually." Draco reminded her, keeping her from moving the cover.

Ginny moaned, her hot breath hitting his chest. "Just five more minutes."

"You can stay in my bed as long as you want." Draco said. "But you can't sleep all day."

"I know." Ginny replied not yet opening her eyes. She snuggled against his chest. "Just let me lay here."

Draco kissed her on the top of her head, and then made to get up. Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked him.

"I'll be right back." Draco said smiling at her. "I'm going to use the bathroom and go get us some breakfasts from the kitchens."

"Okay." Ginny said quietly.

Draco looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her hair fanned out around her, he thought she looked like something straight from heaven itself.

Draco went off to the bathroom to attend to business and then started off to the kitchens. Ten minutes later Draco returned with a tray of breakfast foods.

"I didn't know what you like, so I got a bit of everything." Draco told her setting the tray on his bed and carefully sitting on his bed so as not to knock any thing over.

"This looks great." Ginny said picking up a plate and piling food on it.

Draco watched her eat, he hadn't yet gotten any food.

"What?" Ginny asked him after a moment noticing he hadn't grabbed any food.

"This is the first time we have eaten a meal together." Draco pointed out.

"Well not yet, you haven't eaten anything." Ginny said pointing at the extra plate sitting on the tray.

"True." Draco agreed grabbing some food and adding it to his plate.

Draco still didn't eat anything yet.

"What?" Ginny asked blushing.

"Nothing, its just I never noticed how cute you are when you eat before." Draco said smiling at her.

"Oh." Ginny said blushing even more. "Just eat already."

"So how are you doing?" Draco asked her taking a bite of his breakfast.

"As well as one can do." Ginny said sadly. "At least the twins are here."

"Those are some interesting guys." Draco told her.

"Yeah I know." Ginny said giving him her first real smile since she heard about Bill. "I bet my brothers are worried about me they didn't know I was coming here last night."

"It's okay, they know where you are." Draco told her. "I told them you stayed here last night."

"You did what?" Ginny asked worried. "What did they say?"

"Don't worry I told them you slept in my bed and I slept on my couch." Draco told comforted her after seeing the worry on her face. "They were fine with it. I think they understood. I'm pretty sure Hermione and Ron probably spent last night together also."

"Oh." Ginny said. "That's good then."

"Why did you come here last night?" Draco asked her.

"I didn't know I was coming here till I realized that I was in front of your portrait." Ginny told him. "Then it just seemed like I was meant to be here. I needed some where to go where I could feel safe."

"So you came here?" Draco asked touched by the fact that she came to him.

"Yes I did." Ginny replied blushing finishing up her breakfast.

"Since my brothers know where I am, can I just stay here with you today?" Ginny asked, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Of course." Draco said putting their plates on the tray and moving the tray to the floor.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." Ginny said getting off the bed.

"Do you want something clean to change into?" Draco asked her.

"No I think I just want to stay in pajamas all day." Ginny replied.

"I have some clean pajamas, if you want." Draco suggested to her.

"I'd like that." Ginny said.

"Hold on, I guess it's a good think I never got rid of my old pajamas." Draco replied searching through his dresser trying to find another old pair of pajamas.

"Thanks." Ginny told Draco as he handed her some dark blue pajamas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you think?" George started to ask.

"Yeah." Fred interrupted him not needing him to finish the question.

"Come on Ron." George said starting off down the stairs.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked not being clued into their psychic twin bond.

"Going for a visit." Fred replied following George.

They walked down sets of stairs and stopped in front of a large picture of a Kneazle. Fred muttered something under his breath and the picture swung out from the wall.

"Hey." George said walking into Draco's room.

"Where's our sister?" Fred asked him.

"She's in the shower." Draco said nodding over to the bathroom door.

George surveyed the bed in front of him. "Fred."

"I know." Fred agreed.

"It doesn't look like Ginny was the only one sleeping in your bed last night." George observed.

"In fact it looks just like there were two people asleep in this bed." Fred agreed.

Draco looked over at Ron who's face was turning bright red.

"Nothing happened." Draco told them.

"I warned you." Ron said starting towards Draco.

Draco backed up a little bit. "Ron now is not the time." Draco said calmly.

"I think now is the perfect time." Ron disagreed still advancing towards Draco.

"Nothing happened." Ginny said coming out of the bathroom, her hair still dripping. "And now isn't the time.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Fred asked her.

"Are you?" Ginny asked him in return.

"No." George replied.

"I know." Ginny said walking to Draco's bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"We talked to mom and dad." Fred told her. "They don't think the Death Eaters have Bill."

"They think they just sent him somewhere."

"The thing is."

"They still don't know where to look for him."

"They think they should be able to find him in less than a week." Ron said looking darkly over at Draco.

"Ron, nothing happened." Ginny said seeing him looking at Draco. "Trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust." Ron said.

"You don't have to worry about Draco." Fred said.

"Because if he hurts our Ginny."

"We'll know."

"Or if he pressures our Ginny."

"We'll know."

"And then we'll let you know." the twins told him.

"How will you know?" Draco asked nervously.

Fred and George didn't answer him instead they just plastered twin smiles on their face and turned back to Ginny.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I was going to stay here." Ginny told her brothers.

Ron didn't look to happy at that news. "Okay." he nodded his head.

"Do you want us to get you anything?" Fred asked her anything.

"No I'm good." Ginny replied getting up to give them a hug.

"Come to dinner." George told her.

"We want to eat with our favorite sister." Fred agreed.

"I love you Ginny." Ron said giving her a hug.

Her brothers left Draco's room giving them one more look before closing the portrait hole behind them.

"I told you it would be okay." Draco said sitting on his bed. "They are going to find Bill."

"So you were right." Ginny replied sitting on his bed beside him.

"I'm always right." Draco replied lifting her chin up to him and kissing her.

Ginny moved closer to him moving her hands to the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you were right." Ginny said after she pulled out of the kiss.

"Good." Draco replied pushing her back on her bed and kissing her. Kissing her was unlike kissing any other girl he had ever kissed. Kissing her was sweet and innocent, she didn't make it feel desperate when she kissed him. He was still just so amazed by how much he loved kissing her.

However eventually he had to stop kissing her, especially since they both had potions to work on for class Monday. Draco removed his lips from hers, smiling down at her. "We have potions to work on."

"I know." Ginny agreed sitting up. "I don't have my books."

"Well then its a good thing that we are in the same class." Draco said getting up and grabbing his bag from beside the door. He pulled out his potions books and notes from his bag.

Draco and Ginny started on Potions, quickly finishing their homework in no time at all. Ginny grabbed one of the books they had gotten from the restricted section of the library and laid down on her stomach to read it. She was just getting interested in what the book said when Dobby entered Draco's room carrying lunch on a tray.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." Dobby said in his little squeaky voice putting the tray down and grabbing the breakfast tray before leaving.

"Thanks Dobby." Ginny called at Dobby's retreating back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I'm glad you people like my story so much. Thank you Lauren for such awesome comments. You are really sweet for saying that.)


	23. Secrets

(A/N C: The kneazle comes from that being the picture for Draco's portrait hole. At the moment it was the only magical thing I could think of for his portrait hole, I was tired. So when it came to naming the chapter that's all I could think of. I was really tired

And someone asked about where this story is going, I have no clue. One of the reasons I update so much is because I don't know what is going to happen until I write it. So I am just as curious to see what happens as you guys are. But i hope you enjoy.)

I don't own the fabulous boy who lived, or any of his little companions.

Chapter 23: Secrets

Ginny left Draco's room a little bit before dinner began so that she could put on some clean clothes. She and Draco had spent the day talking, laughing, and studying. Even though no one knew where Bill was she felt a lot better because she was sure they were going to find him.

Ginny ran into her room and changed into some clean clothes she was just about to leave when Hermione came in.

"So you spent the night with Draco?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Ginny replied not really noticing how Hermione was looking at her.

"So how was it?" Hermoine asked her.

"How was what?" Ginny asked her confused.

"Oh Ginny you don't have to keep it from me." Hermione said knowingly.

Finally Ginny picked up on what she was saying. "Merlin Hermione, we didn't do anything." Ginny told her disgustedly.

"Come on Ginny, I won't tell anyone." Hermione replied.

"We slept together. Literally slept, I was upset last night. I just learned that my brother was missing." Ginny said, her voice starting to get louder. "Hermione have some class."

Ginny swept out of her room, pushing past Hermione, totally disgusted by the whole conversation. She was just entering the common room when she saw Ron.

"Your girl friend is insane." Ginny said angrily.

"Calm down." Ron told her.

"If she says anything to me over dinner-" Ginny started.

"Well then you are in luck, it's just family tonight." Ron interrupted her. "So chill out."

Ginny shot him an evil glare as she walked out of the common room. As she walked down to the Great Hall she worked on calming herself down. She walked into the Great Hall and noticed that her parents were standing in there talking to Fred and George.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" she asked running up to them and giving them both hugs.

"Well we decided to come and visit. Make sure you guys are doing okay." Mrs. Weasley said hugging her youngest child.

"Did you two know they were coming?" Ginny asked Fred and George.

Fred smirked at her. "They might have mentioned it."

"When they owled us last night."

"Did we not tell you?" the twins smiled innocently at her.

"Hey mum, dad." Ron said joining them.

Mrs. Weasley swept him into a big hug, making his face turn bright red from embarrassment. After everyone had exchanged hugs they sat down at the table. The Weasley family had a good time at dinner, laughing and joking. After everyone had finished eating Mr. Weasley got a grim expression on his face, Mrs. Weasley stopped smiling.

"There's a reason that we came here today." Mr. Weasley told them.

"What is it?" Ron asked his parents.

"Maybe we should have Harry and Hermione join us for this news." Mr. Weasley said motioning for Harry and Hermione.

"Charlie has been telling us there is trouble where he is stationed. Your father is swamped at work, pulling over time helping out other departments." Mrs. Weasley started.

"I've heard some news, about how the Death Eates are planning to raid Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley continued. "We need your assurances that you won't be starting any trouble, you won't go looking for touble."

"We need you guys to promise to behave." Mrs. Weasley said looking at the twins. "Not to try save anyone." she continued looking at Harry Ron and Hermione in turn.

"We need you guys to be safe." Mr. Weasley told them.

"Basically you want us to not be ourselves?" Fred asked smirking at his mother. Mrs. Weasley flashed him a look.

"We will behave." George said quickly.

"We promise." Ron added.

"We wouldn't want to worry you guys." Harry replied.

"Well, your father and I have to be off. Get back to the burrow." Mrs. Weasley told them getting up and giving them each a hug.

Ginny gave her parents a hug, sad to see them go. She had been happy to have her parents with her, she hadn't realized how much she missed them.

"You guys should probably stay here for Christmas holidays." Mr. Weasley said as they left.

With that her Parents walked out of the great hall, leaving the 6 of them to talk about what they had just learned.

"Why won't people ever give us some details." Fred asked grumpily.

"Would it kill them to tell us when this supposed raid is going to happen?" George agreed.

"Since they want you to stay out of it, why would they tell you." Ginny replied.

"She's got a point there." Harry pointed out.

Ginny got up from the table and left the Great Hall, she didn't really care to sit and listen to them talk on and on about what little information they didn't have. She felt someone tug her behind a statue.

"Hey." Draco said kissing her.

"Hey." Ginny replied. "What are you going?"

"Kissing you." Draco replied kissing her again and wrapping his arms around her.

"That's lovely." Ginny said laughing. "But I have to get back to my room and finish up my History Of Magic homework."

"Oh come on, History is done with, live in the present." Draco reasoned with her, not letting go of her waist.

"You tell that to Professor Binns." Ginny said pulling away from. "I have to go."

"Fine." Draco said frowning. "BE that way then."

"I will." Ginny replied sticking out her tongue at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny started up the stairs heading up to Gryffindor tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed and started back to his room, disappointed that Ginny had to go do homework. He walked in his room surprised to see Pansy sitting on his bed.

Draco groaned. "What are you doing here Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I know your little secret." Pansy said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her.

"I know about the Weasley." Pansy replied

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco lied to her.

"I saw you two, just now, outside of the Great Hall." Pansy said smirking.

"What do you want?" Draco asked her sighing.

"Why are you keeping her a secret?"

"I don't want people to hassle her for dating me." Draco replied truthfully.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Too bad I plan on telling people." Pansy said getting up from his bed.

"Why are you going this Pansy?" Draco asked her starting to get angry.

"However, I won't tell anyone, if you do one thing for me." Pansy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get off me Pansy." Draco said pushing her away.

"Fine I will just go tell all of Slytherin right now that you are dating a Weasley." Pansy threatened him.

Draco didn't answer her, instead he turned and walked out of his room, heading towards the Slytherin Common room. He muttered the password under his breath and stormed in, gaining instant attention from everyone in the common room.

"Everyone listed up." Draco shouted angrily. Pansy rushed into the room after him, her mouth hanging open. "I have an announcement to make."

Draco's eyes were flashing. "For the past few weeks I have been dating a Gryffindor."

Draco waited to see if anyone was going to say anything. After seeing that they weren't yet ready to say anything he continued.

"This Gryffindor happens to be Virginia Weasley." Draco continued.

Draco watched as Goyle and Crabbe's mouths fell open, in fact everyone in the whole common room was shocked.

"But she's a Weasley." Blaise spoke up from the back of the room.

"That fact is shockingly obvious considering the red hair." Draco replied back sarcastically.

"But a Weasley?" Crabbe asked shocked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me just warn you, if any of you give her a hard time you will regret it. Understand?"

Goyle got up from where he was sitting. "Don't worry Draco, any friend of yours is welcome around us."

Draco was shocked by Goyles statement. "Seriously?"

Draco looked around the room as people slowly began nodding their heads, noticing that some people glared back at him angrily.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked confused.

"Most of us." Crabbe said glaring at the people who didn't nod their heads. "We agree with Dumbledore. And the first step to uniting the school is to stop hating people based on family ties."

"Seriously, I wouldn't want people to hate me just because my father is one of the head Death Eaters." a second year girl spoke up.

A couple of people chimed in with agreement.

Draco was shocked, he didn't realize that so many Slytherns didn't like their families. What Draco didn't realize was that what he had gone through over the summer, many of his school mates had also gone through. Draco surveyed the room carefully, taking note of who didn't seem to agree, marking them in his head. After a moment he spoke up.

"I'm glad you guys are okay with this." he said walking out the door and back to his room. Taking a mental picture of the look on Pansy's face. Her mouth was hanging open and shock was apparent all over her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny didn't go up to the common room like she had told Draco she was going to do. She meant to but she found herself entering the room that Colin had made for her. She hadn't been there in a while and wanted a chance to spend some time looking at all the pictures.

She was staring up at one of her and Ron when she heard the door open behind her.

"Long time no see." Colin said to her leaning some pictures against the wall.

"I know, I'm sorry." Ginny said feeling guilty. "I have been busy."

"I know so have I." Colin said grinning at her. "So Draco?"

"Yeah, Draco." Ginny replied smiling.

"You really like him?" Colin asked her hanging one of the pictures he brought in on the wall.

"Yeah." Ginny told him.

"Did he show you-" Colin started to ask.

"Yes, its wonderful, a night sky just for me." Ginny said smiling.

"Good, it wasn't easy making that." Colin said.

"I can only imagine how interesting the conversation with him was." Ginny said. "Especially on account of you now knowing we were dating."

"Actually he didn't tell he it was for you." Colin said. "He made up some bull about not wanting to go outside to do his astronomy homework. It wasn't that hard to figure out it was for you though."

"Really." ginny replied.

"He pays well though." Colin said. "10 Galleons for a few pictures."

"I'm glad that you got benefits from my relationship." Ginny said smiling at him.

"Hey a man's got to eat." Colin said defensively.

"Sure." Ginny said looking at the pictures. "How did you manage to take this one?"

"Oh, that one," Colin said looking at the picture she was pointing to. It was a picture of her sitting on the table in her and Draco's potions room, she was smiling up at Draco, right before they kissed. "I happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Colin moved a couple of the pictures rearranging them. "Have you told Draco about this place yet?"

"No, I didn't know if I should." Ginny told him.

"I think you should, I bet he would like to see this place." Colin said hanging up the last picture.

"Yeah guys just love it when their girl friends get lavish gift from other guys." Ginny said smirking at him.

"Tell him." Colin told her. "Come on curfew is in five minutes and we don't want to get in trouble."

Colin offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked arm in arm up to the Gryffindor tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Bad Luck Letters

(A/N for the person who asked about the title of the story, it's basically just a working title. If anyone has any suggestions for a better title let me know, I am open to suggestions. I am open to suggestions to ideas to add to my story also. I don't really know where this story is going so hopefully it turns out well.

Also someone mentioned that I have the wrong name after dialogue or something so if you could tell me where it is rather than just telling me there is something wrong I can fix it.

This is story isn't really about Ginny changing, if anything it's about her learning that she is fine the way she is.

I also don't know if Thanksgiving is celebrated in the book, but I am having them celebrate it because it is a fun holiday.)

I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, if I did though I would share.

Chapter 24: Bad Luck Letters

Monday morning rolled around, it was the Thanksgiving week and the castle was buzzing with talk. Ginny walked into the great hall, noticing quite a few slytherins looking at her. She nervously looked over at Draco and noticed he was having an animated conversation with a couple of his house mates. Ginny quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table, concerned as to why she was getting so much attention from the Slytherins.

Ginny sat down and started to eat some breakfast, glancing over at the Slytherin table to see if they were still watching her.

"What's up?" Harry asked her, sitting across from her.

"Have you noticed the slytherin's keep staring at me?" Ginny asked looking at the Slytherin table again.

"No I didn't notice." Harry replied turning around. "You're right though."

"I wonder what's up with that?" Ginny said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting at breakfast, conversing with his housemates. He hadn't noticed how little he had spoken with them that year. After finding out that they didn't like the Death Eaters anymore than he did he felt a lot more comfortable talking to them. He saw Ginny talking to Potter, and noticed them both looking over to his table. Which is when he noticed that his housemates kept glancing at her.

He groaned, he didn't want Ginny to know that they knew before he got a chance to tell her. He glanced over at Ginny and noticed that she was looking at him. He smiled at her from across the room. She raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the Slytherin table.

"What's going on?" She mouthed to him.

"Later." he mouthed back before turning back to his conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny left breakfast and made her way to potions nervously making her way through the halls. Why were the Slytherns whispering every time she walked by? Ginny walked into the potions room and sat down, pulling out her homework. A few minutes later Draco entered the room, he walked over and sat down beside her.

"What's going on?" she asked him as he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I told them." Draco replied.

"Told them what?" Ginny asked uneasily.

"About us." Draco replied smiling at her. "Why do you look so worried?"

"You told a bunch of people who hate me and my family that you are dating me?" Ginny asked him getting upset.

"I'm ashamed in you." Draco said still smiling at her. "You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him. "Why did you tell them?"

"It's a long story. I will tell you about it later." Draco said as people started to enter the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Draco arrived at their extra potions session Ginny was already in there measuring out ingredients.

"Did Dumbledore get the rest of the ingredients we needed?" Draco asked as he put down his books.

"Yeah." Ginny replied not looking up from her task. "Why did you tell the Slytherin's about us?"

"Well yesterday after dinner when I got back to my room, Pansy was there and she threatened to tell them unless I did her a favor." Draco told her.

"What kind of favor?" Ginny asked him.

"You know, a favor." Draco said giving her a look blushing slightly.

"Oh." Ginny replied frowning.

"So then I left my room and went and told all the Slytherins that happened to be in the Common Room." Draco continued.

"How did they take it?" Ginny asked worried.

"Surprisingly well." Draco said. "I was shocked."

"Why did they take it so well? I thought they hated me, and my family, and everyone my family knows." Ginny replied.

"When Voldermort came back to power, a lot of us went through some difficult times. It's very different to dislike someone when you don't have to do anything about. It's actually very easy to just dislike someone. All of our lives we have been told that we are superior to muggles and muggle-born students. When it came down to it though, I guess just like me, they couldn't commit themselves to kill someone because of it." Draco explained. "I think that maybe us Slytherins have matured."

"What did you guys have to go through?" Ginny asked him.

"It's nothing." Draco said brushing off the question. "It isn't important."

Ginny let it go for now, she knew he was lying to her, how could someone change their whole view of the world with nothing. However she realized that he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Today we are making the shadow potion." Ginny told him, changing subjects.

"Really, that's a cool potion." Draco said looking at how to make it. "Do you want me to crush the werewolf claws?"

"Sure." Ginny replied. "Seriously they were fine with us."

"Most of them were, a couple of them side with Voldermort." Draco replied.

"I wonder what the rest of the school is going to think when they find out." Ginny mused.

"Aren't you a cocky one." Draco said smirking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked pretending to be hurt.

"Why would you think anyone in the school would care?" Draco asked her.

Ginny looked at him. "Are you kidding me, a Weasley and a Malfoy, dating each other. I will be shocked if we don't show up on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"Ok so you're right." Draco agreed as he finished with the werewolf claws and started counting out the spider legs.

"Mom and dad came to visit us yesterday." Ginny told him.

"I noticed, you didn't tell them about us did you?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No." Ginny replied. "I didn't think you were read to meet the parents."

"Good." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "So what did they want?"

"Just to tell us what Dumbledore already did, and to ask us to stay out of trouble. Especially of the crime fighting kind." Ginny said as she threw some ingredients into the cauldron. "These are suppose to simmer for 30 minutes and the we add the claws and legs."

"I wonder what we could do till then?" Draco asked suggestively.

"I have an idea." Ginny replied with a smirk. "Homework." she said as she pulled some books out of her bag.

"You're no fun." Draco whined.

"Whining isn't very attractive on you." Ginny said still smirking. "I spend all day with you on Sunday, the night with you before that and you still aren't happy."

"You can't really blame me though." Draco told her defensively.

"Oh really, why is that?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're beautiful." Draco replied sitting on the couch and pulling her down after him.

"I'm still doing my homework." Ginny told him grabbing her books from the table.

"That's okay, you can study and I can-" Draco said not finishing his sentence as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Stop it!" Ginny said giggling. "I'm trying to study."

"You really aren't any fun." Draco told her grabbing his own books from his bag and settling back on the couch to do some homework.

"You'll thank me when you do well on your N.E.W.T.s." Ginny told him leaning against him, her book in her lap.

They studied quietly for the next 30 minutes, Draco couldn't really concentrate. He could smell Ginny's shampoo and it kept distracting him.

"Time is up." Draco told Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked totally inthralled in her book.

"It's been thirty minutes." Draco repeated.

"Oh. I forgot about the potion." Ginny replied getting up and looking at the recipe.

Draco got up and added the spider legs and werewolf claws.

"What next?" he asked.

"We bring it to a boil and then it has to simmer until Wednesday." Ginny answered him sitting on the stool.

"So we are going to be done early tonight?" Draco asked her.

"Looks like." Ginny replied. "Draco would you like to spend some time with me before curfew?"

"Oh I think I have to study." Draco replied smirking at her.

"Oh okay then." Ginny replied smirking back. "I'll just go back up to my room after this starts to boil."

"I suppose I could reconsider." Draco said slowly. "I wouldn't want you to be bored."

"Only if you are sure." Ginny replied to him.

They sat and talked, waiting for the potion to boil. Once it did ginny turned down the heat and quickly cleaned up the mess they made.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Ginny said slinging her book bag over her shoulder and grabbing his hand.

Draco grabbed his bad with his free hand and followed her out of the room. Curious as to what she wanted to show him. She dragged him up some stairs and down a hallway. She stopped in front of a portrait and whispered the password, moving back to let the portrait swing open.

Ginny pulled him into her room filled with pictures. "This is my room of pictures." She told him. "Colin took the pictures."

Draco gasped as he looked around the room at all the moving pictures. "Wow. Colin did this?"

"Yeah, at the beginning of the year." she replied looking around the room for herself.

"He really is a good photographer." Draco said moving to look at the very picture Ginny had asked Colin about the night before.

"I know." Ginny agreed.

"Do you think he could get me a copy of this one?" Draco asked pointing to the picture.

"Um, I could ask him if you want." Ginny said walking over to him.

"You guys must be really good friends for him to do this for you." Draco told her.

"He's my best friend." Ginny said smiling at him. "Why are you jealous?"

"Me, jealous never." Draco replied haughtily.

"Sure, ok." Ginny told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's almost curfew, we better leave."

"You're right." Draco grumbled taking her hand and walking out the door. "How about I walk you back to Gryffindor tower?"

"You sure." Ginny asked him.

"Yeah I am." Draco replied leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by smoothly, every day the Daily Prophet reported on what was happening in the war. The action appeared to be moving closer and closer to Hogwarts. There were more and more reports of Death Eaters raiding banks and towns. Taking out anybody that got in there way. Two muggles had died and a couple of Aurors had lost some limbs. The muggles still hadn't noticed anything going on, choosing instead to take their usual course of action and act like it was just another unhappy event.

That Wednesday at dinner Dumbledore stood up and announced that they had Thursday and Friday off because of Thanksgiving. He also announced that because of there being so many non students staying at Hogwarts that for Thanksgiving dinner they could choose to sit where ever they wanted instead of sitting at their house tables. The Weasley children had already panned to sit with each other and with Hermione and Ron so that didn't really change their plan.

Ginny got up from the table and started to walk out of the great hall, she had to go meet Draco to finish up the Shadow potion. She entered the room to see Draco already in there and working on the potion.

"Hey Draco." Ginny said walking into the room. "Did you notice how much longer it should be before the potion is finished?"

"I think after we add the last ingredients we let it simmer for an hour and then we are done." Draco replied. "I figured that since we would have an extra hour we could start on the next potion."

"What potion are we going to do next?" Ginny asked looking at the list.

"I was thinking that we could start on some of the medical potions." Draco replied. "They are quick and easy, you know just get them out of the way."

"Okay Ginny said looking up those potions. "I bet they want us to make this one for Professor Lupin."

"You do realize he isn't our Professor anymore don't you?" Draco reminded her.

"I know, but I got so use to calling him that." Ginny replied.

Draco added the last ingredients, stirring them in. "In a hour this should be ready." he said.

"That's good." Ginny said pulling some ingredients from the cupboard.

"So, I got a letter from my father." Draco told her.

"Really, did you read it?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked, not sure if she should ask.

"Here you can read it." Draco said handing it to her.

_Draco, my boy, I haven't heard from you. I hope you thought about what I said in my last letter. It's almost time for you to get your Dark Mark. Have you been following the news, those muggles deserved death, they wouldn't get out of our way. Crabbe was almost caught by an auror but at the last minute I whipped a disappearing limb curse at him. The Dark Lord was very clear with us, he didn't want any unnecessary deaths until we were ready to take over the castle. The last thing we need is for some stupid Aurors to come snooping around. The Dark Lord has promised that the raid will happen soon, and all the muggle born in the castle are first to die. _

_LM_

Ginny looked up from the letter, she couldn't form words. How could anyone be so heartless and cruel? A tear rolled down her cheek, she had never felt so much despair before.

"I know." Draco said taking the letter back from her, noticing the look on her face. "Does it help you understand where I'm coming from a little bit better?"

"How could you live with him?" she asked hugging him.

"Well I don't have to anymore, so it doesn't matter." Draco replied wrapping his arm arms around her.

"He wants you to get your dark mark." Ginny mentioned.

"I know, he told me the same thing in the last letter." Draco replied. "It isn't going to happen though."

They worked in silence for a while, chopping ingredients for their next few potions. Finally Draco spoke up.

"I haven't told him yet." he said. "When I do, he is going to disown me, and thats if he doesn't kill me first."

"Surely he wouldn't kill his own son." Ginny replied.

"He almost has already." Draco said without thinking, he instantly snapped his mouth shut.

"What?" Ginny asked whipping her head up.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Draco said. "It's depressing."

"You're going to have to tell me eventually." Ginny told him.

"And I will." Draco told her. "But right now isn't the time."

They worked in silence again. Ginny wasn't quite sure of what to say. After another thirty minutes she took the potion off the fire and bottled it up.

They worked for thirty more minutes, still not talking, starting on a new potion.

"Are you okay Draco." Ginny asked him. "You're being really quiet."

"I'm fine Virginia." Draco said smiling. "I'm really glad you are here with me right now though. I'm not in the mood to be alone."

"That's no problem." Ginny said. "Anything you want to help distract you from this letter."

"I don't suppose you would want to come back with me to my room." Draco asked.

Ginny gave him a look.

"Just so that I can fall asleep next to someone, and wake up next to someone." Draco said quietly. "I'm not going to try anything. I promise."

"I know, its just different to see you so-" Ginny started.

"Wimpy." Draco finished for her.

"I was going to say vulnerable." Ginny corrected him.

"Oh thats so much better." Draco said sarcastically.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. "I said it was different."

Draco just shrugged and continued to work on the potion for Lupin.

Ginny checked the time, it was almost 9:30, which meant that they were almost done with potions for the night. Ginny glanced over at Draco, noticing that he seemed to be mashing the wolfsbane awfully finely. She reached over and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"It's 9:30." she told him. "We're done for the night."

"Ok." Draco replied glumly.

"Do you still want me to-" Ginny started.

"Yes." Draco answered her before she finished her sentence, still looking depressed.

"Draco, forget about the letter, he can't make you get a Dark Mark on your arm. He can't touch you, you're safe here in Hogwarts." Ginny said taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. "I'm risking getting in trouble by not going back to my dorm tonight so cheer up."

"Fine." Draco said a little more cheerfully. "I changed the password to my room. I figured I better since Pansy apparently knew it."

"That's probably a good idea." Ginny said.

They walked downstairs and arrived in front of Draco's room.

"Hoppers." Draco muttered and watched as the portrait swung open.

Draco climbed through the portrait hole, pulling Ginny through behind him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas for her.

"Here." he said handing the green satin pajamas to her.

"I'll be right back." Ginny said walking into the bathroom.

When Ginny came out of the bathroom Draco was already in his pajamas and laying on his bed. He was laying on his back his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Ginny watched him for a minute from the door of the bathroom.

"The view gets better the closer you are." Draco said not opening his eyes.

"How'd you know I was standing her?" Ginny asked him not moving from her spot.

"I was listening for you." Draco replied, still not opening his eyes, his chest rising up and down as he breathed in and out.

Ginny walked over to the bed and climbed on, laying down beside him. Draco rolled over on his side, opening his eyes to look at Ginny.

"You're right, the view is better from over here." Ginny said kissing him.

Draco leaned closer to her. Ginny could feel his need in his kiss. They separated and Draco brushed her hair out of her face.

"Draco?" Ginny said quietly.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Do you want to eat Thanksgiving dinner with me and my family tomorrow?" she asked him looking him in the eyes.

"Really?" Ddraco asked her.

"Yeah." Ginny said smiling.

"I'd love too." Draco said returning her smile. Draco pulled her up in a sitting position. "You realize people are going to talk."

"Yeah and Dean is going to murder you." Ginny replied.

"Why would Dean try and murder me?" Draco asked.

"He has this little crush on me." Ginny replied. "I don't think he will be too happy to see me hanging around with a Malfoy when I wouldn't hang out with him."

"Well then I hope Dean says something to me." Draco said with an evil smile on his face.

"You have to be nice." Ginny said.

"Being nice is boring." Draco replied.

"Please? For me?" Ginny asked giving him a really pitiful look.

"Damn you are too good at that." Draco groaned. "Fine I will be nice."

"Good." Ginny smiled. "Plus Ron scared Dean off anyway."

"What a pansy." Draco commented. "Do you want to play a game of wizard's chess?"

"Sure, but I warn you I taught Ron everything he knows." Ginny said boastfully.

Draco climbed off his bed and walked over to his book shelf. He pulled an old battered box off the shelf and walked back over to his bed.

"Wow, this is old." Ginny said taking the box from him and sitting it on the bed.

"It used to be a muggle chess set until I enchanted them." Draco said pulling out the board and setting up the pieces. "White or black?"

"Black." Ginny replied.

"Really, I would have thought you would want to be white, good pure white." Draco said smirking.

"Black is my lucky color." Ginny replied smirking back.

Ginny and Draco played a few games together. Draco was actually pretty good but Ginny still beat him all three games.

"Check mate." Ginny said laughing.

"Hey you're suppose to be cheering me up, not beating me at every game." Draco protested.

"You should be happy you have a smart girl friend." Ginny replied. "Another game?"

"No losing three times in one night is my limit." Draco replied.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Ginny said picking on him.

"No I just know when I have met my match." Draco said.

"Smart boy." Ginny said laughing. "We should get to sleep. Its past midnight."

Draco started picking up the game and placed the pieces back in the box. He placed the game beside his bed and pulled the blankets on his bed back. He climbed under the covers, followed closely behind by Ginny.

"Good night Virginia, I love you." Draco said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." Ginny said closing her eyes.


	25. Thanksgiving

(A/N hoppers: I hope you picked up that the password was in dedication of you, thanks for all the great comments.)

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter, however I own the original Goblet of Fire in pristine condition so when I get old I can sell it and become rich. Mwahahaha!

Chapter 25: Thanksgiving

Draco's fingers were laced through her hair his thumb playing with the lobe of her ear, his other hand was above his head on account of him laying his head on his arm. His top leg was laying over both of hers. Ginny had one of her hands under her head and the other hand was lightly resting on Draco's chest. Her hot breath hitting him right on the neck. Draco was already awake, but he was so comfortable he didn't want to move. Ginny's eyes fluttered as she woke up. She sighed contently, she was very warm and comfortable.

"Good morning beautiful." Draco told her softly.

Ginny didn't say anything just sighed again.

"So you slept well than." Draco commented his fingers still intertwined in her hair.

"Yes." Ginny replied, running her hand from his chest to the back of his neck and starting to play with his hair moving her head up to look at him.

"I'm glad." Draco said quietly looking down in her green eyes.

"I need to have a toothbrush in your bathroom if I am going to be spending the night." Ginny told him.

"So you're planning to spend the night again?" Draco asked.

"Well somehow you keep convincing me to over and over again." Ginny told him, curling his hair around her fingers.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Draco said smiling at her.

"Yeah, if you say so." Ginny replied with a laugh.

"I do say so." Draco said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Ginny giggled at him. "You are ridiculous."

"But irresistible, don't forget that." Draco reminded her.

Ginny giggled again, and then she pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him on the lips.

"Merlin that is a fabulous way to start the day." Draco said as he separated from her.

Ginny giggle again and snuggled against his chest. Even though she wouldn't ever tell him, she enjoyed waking up next time him as much as he enjoyed waking up next to her. It was nice having some one to hold you while you slept, and to have someone to wish you good morning when you woke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her quietly.

"Nothing." Ginny replied.

"That mean's you were thinking of me." Draco said haughtily.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked him.

"Good guess." Draco replied.

"You are in a ridiculously good mood today." Ginny noticed.

"I just woke up with a beautiful girl wrapped in my arms, how could I not be in a good mood?" Draco replied.

"Did you say those same words to Pansy?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Pansy never spent the night." Draco told her in reply.

"Really? Never?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I already told you that I haven't had-" Draco started.

"I know that, but I thought that maybe." Ginny interrupted.

"No, I've never had a girl spend the night with me before." Draco told her. "I never even asked anyone to before you came around."

Ginny blushed. "I had just assumed that." she started but stopped.

"Well you assumed wrong." Draco said.

"You're right." Ginny agreed smirking. "But I still beat you at wizard's chess."

"Bully for you." Draco replied. "But I'm irresistible."

"Still on about that are you?" Ginny asked him.

"I can't help it if you find me sexy." Draco said.

"I never said that!" Ginny declared blushing.

"But you think it." Draco told her. "Other wise you wouldn't be blushing."

"Oh shut it." Ginny replied getting up.

"Okay, I'll play nice if you come back." Draco said patting the bed beside him.

"We have to get up eventually." Ginny said sitting back down on the bed.

"We will get up." Draco said. "We will get up at noon, just enough time to shower and get back to the Great Hall for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Ok fine." Ginny said smiling. "You've convinced me."

Ginny climbed back under the covers. "If I'm going to stay in bed all day, I'll need something to do." She told Draco as she got comfortable.

Draco rolled over reaching into under his bed. He rummaged around for a second and then culled himself back onto his bed.

"Here." he said handing her a book and opening the bag of cookies.

Ginny looked at the book. "Fairy Tales by the Brothers Grimm?" she asked him.

"I told you I got the book from the library." Draco said handing her a cookie.

"What story do you want to hear?" Ginny asked him.

"The Worn Out Dancing Shoes." Draco replied.

"Okay." Ginny said flipping through the book to find that story.

"Once upon a time there was a king who had twelve daughters," Ginny started.

She read the story to him and then she picked a story for him to read to her. And off they switched until noon, when Ginny left to go back up to Gryffindor tower to shower before Thanksgiving Dinner.

She was walking down to the Great Hall with her brothers when she decided to clue them in.

"Guys, I asked Draco to join us for dinner." Ginny said looking at them cautiously.

"That should be-" Fred said with an evil grin.

"Fun." George finished for him with an identical grin on his face.

Ron looked a little angry but he didn't say anything.

"You two will behave, right?" Ginny asked the twins.

"We always-"

"Behave."

"No you don't." Ginny told them. "Just be nice. All three of you."

Ron looked at her. "I didn't say anything!"

"You never know." Ginny replied seeing Draco and walking up to him.

"Did you tell your brothers were you were all last night?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"No." Ginny replied back. "I actually want to have a civil Thanksgiving dinner."

"Hello,"

"Draco." the twins greeted him.

"So glad that you could."

"Join us." they told him.

"Hey, Draco." Ron said smiling weakly.

"Hey guys." Draco said nervously holding on to Ginny's hand tightly.

They made their way into the Great Hall and noticed that it had been decorated for Thanksgiving. Instead of having four long house tables there were several round tables each differing in size. They made their way to a seven person table and sat down, Draco edging his seat closer to Ginny, nervously looking over at Ron who had decided to sit beside him. Harry and Hermione showed up, each surprised by Draco's presence at their table. Hermione went and sat beside Ron and Harry beside Ginny, the twins sitting between the two of them.

As they were settling down around the table the food started to appear and their drinks were filled with Pumpkin Juice.

"You know it really is a good thing you decided to eat with us today Draco." Fred said.

"So Draco, what intentions do you have with our sister?" George asked.

Fred and George both turned to him, waiting for his answer as they piled their plates up with food.

"Do,"

"Speak up."

"Well erm, I only have good intentions." Draco said nervously.

"Fred, George, knock it off." Ginny hissed at them.

"So, in what direction would you say your relationship with Ginny is going?" George asked.

"You don't have to answer that." Ginny said her cheeks turning bright red.

"Actually you do." Fred told him.

"Our relationship is going in a positive direction." Draco replied.

"You two stop it now." Ginny said rising from her seat her eyes flashing.

"Ok, ok."

"We will stop."

"Good." Ginny said sitting down and piling food on her plate.

For the next few minutes they ate in silence.

"This is good food." Ron said finally.

"Yeah, it's delicious." Draco agreed.

"Dad says that they found Bill." Ron said.

"You're just now telling us this?" Ginny said.

"I forgot." Ron replied taking a bite of turkey.

"You're impossible." Hermione told Ron.

"Where was he?" Harry asked.

"He was in Brazil." Ron replied.

"Oh, well at least he wasn't cold then." Hermione said.

"Yeah they say he is tan and everything." Ron said his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"How come he can tan, but not the rest of us?" Fred asked?

"Yeah, we just turn into tomatoes." George said.

"Pale is good too." Draco spoke up.

"I agree." Hermione said giving him a friendly smile.

"So when are you going to tell your mom that you are dating Draco?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to tell her." Draco said.

"We'll do it for you." Fred said.

"I'll do it, eventually." Ginny said. "If she hears anything and it isn't from me, I will hurt all of you."

"Moving on." Harry said. "What do you guys do all day while we are in classes?" he asked the twins.

"Oh you know, we keep ourselves occupied." George said smiling.

"Plenty of cute girls to keep us occupied." Fred continued.

"Older cute girls,"

"Younger cute girls."

You guys are horrible." Hermione said laughing.

"If you ever dump that brother of ours."

"Look us up."

Hermoine looked down at her plate blushing.

"Hey guys, go hit on someone else's girlfriend." Ron said defensively.

"We are just playing with you." George said.

"What about you Harry,"

"Got a girlfriend?"

"I've had a few this year." Harry said. "Nothing too serious."

"Harry,"

"You are a player."

"We can go find chicks with him."

"You guys are insane." Ron said laughing at them.

"Just because ickle Ronniekins is in love, he thinks we are crazy for enjoying lots of girls." Fred said to George like Ron was the one that was crazy.

"Don't call me that." Ron said, his face turning red.

"So what are you guys doing after dinner?" Draco asked.

"We were thinking about going to the room of requirement to play some football." Harry said.

"All of you?" Draco asked looking at the twins.

"Yeah." Fred replied.

"You want to play?" George asked.

"With you two, no." Draco replied. "Unless of course I could be on your team."

"Good job Gin, he's smart." Fred told Ginny.

"I know." Ginny said smiling at Draco.

"Look, she's in love." George pointed out.

"Yes, I am." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at George.

"And to think you were worried about Dean." Draco said to her quietly.

"Foolish me." Ginny whispered back.

"Love birds stop whispering." Fred said to them loudly.

"If you are worried about us whispering maybe you should give some attention to Ron and Hermione." Ginny told them.

Ron and hermione were making out right there at the table.

"He has really loosened her up." George said, noticing how Ron and Hermione were going at it.

"That's our cue." Fred said, him and George getting up.

"I think I will go with them." Harry said also getting up. The three of them walking to a table filled with girls.

"Can you believe them?" Ginny said turning to Draco, finding that he was already looking at her.

"No I can't believe them." Draco replied, cupping her cheek with his hand. He leaned down and kissed her.

After a moment Ginny pulled away.

"What?" Draco asked.

"There are people around." Ginny said blushing.

"So?"

"So I don't want people to look at me like they were looking at Ron and Hermione, which by the way if I have to watch them grope each other for another moment I will have to take one of the memory potions we made." Ginny said looking at them disgustedly.

"Come on." Draco said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Draco replied leading her out of the Great Hall. "I'm saving you from having too watch those to grope each other."

"Oh, you're my hero." Ginny said laughing. "How ever will I thank you?"

"I just had an idea." Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go hang out in the Slytherin common room."

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked him.

"They are fine with you, I told you that." Draco said pulling her along.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked him worried.

"Trust me." Draco told her as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Draco, I see you brought your girl friend." Blaise said from the couch.

"What's going on guys?" Draco asked.

"Burning letters." Crabbe said from beside the fireplace.

"Oh great I have one we can add." Draco said pulling the letter from his father out of his pocket.

"Let me guess, son it is time to get your dark mark." Goyle said sarcastically stoking the fire.

"How did you know?" Draco replied just as sarcastically.

"Regardless of popular belief, we don't like Voldermort any more than the next person." Crabbe told Ginny seeing how shocked she looked.

"We may not like muggles and we may think pure bloods are best. But that doesn't meant they need to die." Goyle said.

"Plus I don't want to be some Dark Lord's slave." Blaise said his voice laced with hatred.

"As if being our fathers slaves for years wasn't bad enough." Draco spoke up.

"You guys need to quit bitching." Pansy said walking into the room and glaring at Ginny. "What is she doing here?"

"We have come to visit." Draco replied pulling Ginny over to the couch.

Pansy looked Ginny over. "How cute, spending Thanksgiving with your girl friend." she said rudely.

"Pansy." Draco warned her.

"Fine I'll leave." Pansy said stomping up to her room.

Ginny and Draco sat there for a while talking to Goyle, Crabbe, and Blasie. Ginny was shocked to find she was actually having a good time. After about an hour Draco got up pulling Ginny up with her.

"It was good talking to you guys, but we gotta go." Draco said pulling her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"No where in particular." Draco said. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"They were really nice." Ginny said.

"I told you that they were fine with us." Draco replied.

"I know but." Ginny started.

"But nothing. Any friend of mine is a friend of theirs." Draco said pulling her along the corridor.

"That's good." Ginny said. "Maybe we should go visit the Gryffindor common room now."

"Let's not." Draco said. "They don't know about us, my house mates did."

"Wimp." Ginny replied.

"You know it." he agreed kissing her.

"Then what should we do?" Ginny asked.

"We can go see if your brothers started that football game."

Ginny laughed. "I doubt that you saw Ron and Hermy going at it and then Fred George and Harry going off to find girls. That was such a cute funny thought."

"Are you patronizing me?" Draco asked.

"Never." Ginny replied kissing him.

"Listen I am going to go up to the Gryffindor Common Room to see what they have to say. I'll meet you in your room." Ginny said.

"Okay." Draco said giving her a kiss before she walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had made her way up to the Gryffindor tower, she stood outside the portrait hole staring at it nervously. She didn't even know if anyone had noticed him sitting with them at dinner but if they did, they were bound to have questions.

She walked into the common room. Some of the kids glanced up before going back to what they were doing. No one said anything to her.

Colin walked up to her. "I told them. They started asking questions. I figured it might be easier if I told them for you."

"Thanks." Ginny said giving him a hug. "What did they say about it?"

"Most of them are pretty mad. You know the Slytherins are our enemy. The rest think that you are sleeping with him and thats why you are dating him."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, I tried to explain that he isn't the same as he use to be. They didn't believe me." Colin said gently. "I think once Harry and Ron get back and can take up for you it will be okay though."

"No, it's fine." Ginny said her eyes filling up with tears.

"Why don't you go back and stay with Draco, and I will stay here singing his praises." Colin said wiping away a stray tear. "It's just the traditional rivalry. I think once the shock wears off."

"Yeah okay, I'm going to grab some clothes, stay with him for the next couple of days." Ginny said. "The sad thing is, the Slytherns accepted me."

Colin kissed her on the cheek. "It will be okay. Go back to your boy."

Ginny ran up the stairs and collected some clothes and her school books. Then she ran back down stairs and out of the portrait hole. She was just about to run down her last flight of stairs when a hand grabbed her.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Hey Ginny." Dean said backing her against the wall.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't get it, I'm not good enough for you but Malfoy is?" Dean asked her.

"Dean, please back up." Ginny said uncomfortable about how close he was.

"Come on Ginny, do you know how many girls would love to date me." Dean said getting a little bit closer.

"Dean, back off." Ginny said fear entering her voice..

"Explain to me how a Slytherin is better than me?" Dean asked loudly holding her against the wall.

"For one thing he has never backed me into a wall like this." Ginny said tears starting to roll down her cheeks..

"I'm in the top of the class, on the quidditch team, and one of the most popular boys, what can I do so that you will date me?" Dean asked her.

"Get away from me." Ginny pleaded.

"Damn it, answer my question." Dean said pounding the wall beside her head.

"Leaver her alone." Draco said grabbing Dean by the arm and swinging him around.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dean asked. "What are you her great protector."

Draco didn't answer him, instead he just punched him straight in the nose.

Dean stood there for a minute stunned that Draco had just hit him.

"If you ever touch her again I will fucking kill you." Draco warned him. "Do you understand me?"

"You bastard." Dean groaned as he held his now bleeding nose. Dean turned around and staggered away, blood pouring down his face.

Ginny sunk to the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head down. She was crying so much that she didn't notice Draco touch her arm.

"Virginia, it's okay, he isn't here anymore." Draco said sitting down beside her.

"It's not just that." Ginny said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"The Gryffindors, they hate me. They think that I'm either sleeping with you or that I'm some huge traitor." Ginny replied. "And then I have to deal with him."

"Well I think I took care of him pretty well." Draco said.

"Can we talk about anything except what just happened?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure." Draco replied getting up and pulling her up. "What's the bag for?"

"Colin and I thought it might be best if I stayed with you for a couple of days. Give the gryffindors some time for the news that one of theirs is dating a slytherin sink in." Ginny said grabbing her bag. "Looks like you get a room mate for a couple of days."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Confessions

(A/N MarauderRaven: Come on it's the Weasley twins, either they have a way to find out everything because face it they probably do, or it was just a threat to scare Draco. You know what I'm saying? Thanks for the yayness!)

Chapter 26: Confessions

"I always thought that kid was a prat." Draco told Ginny as they entered his room. "Are you okay?"

Draco looked over at Ginny she looked miserable.

"It's just, not accepting me dating you, I would expect from Slytherins, but the Gryffindors." Ginny replied.

"Hey!" Draco said hurt.

"You know what I mean, if we had dated last year, which probably would have never happened, they would not have accepted us." Ginny said truthfully. "It really bothers me that my house mates are not okay with this."

"They will get over it eventually. Especially once they find out what Dean did." Draco told her.

"No! I don't want anyone to know about that." Ginny replied sharply.

Draco looked at her confused. "Why not?"

"I just, I just don't." Ginny replied after a minute. "It just seems like somehow they would blame me."

"They wouldn't do that." Draco replied trying to comfort her.

"I would have agreed with you before today." Ginny said sitting on his couch.

"Listen I'm going to be right back, you stay here and read or something." Draco told her as he walked out of his room.

Draco walked along the hall until he was back in front of the Slytherin Common Room, after a minute he walked in.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, can I see you guys for a minute?" Draco asked walking into the room.

The three Slytherins got up, curious as to why Draco wanted to see them. Draco walked back out into the hall and waited for the three of them to join him.

"Listen, I need to ask you three to do me a favor." Draco said quietly looking around. "I need you guys to keep an eye on Virginia when I'm not around. Make sure she doesn't get hassled by anyone."

"Do we get to pound of them if they do?" Crabbe asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure, just not in front of Virginia." Draco replied. "Thanks."

The three of them walked back into the common room. Draco wasn't done with hie errands yet. He searched around the castle before he found Ron and Hermione making out in a corner.

Draco coughed loudly, and Ron looked up.

"Ron, I need to speak with you." Draco said trying to not notice where Ron's hands happened to be.

Draco turned around and walked a few feet down the hall and waited. Ron hurriedly got up and followed after him.

"Listen your house mates have found out about Virginia and me, and needless to say they aren't too happy." Draco said. "I asked a couple of my boys to watch out for her, in case anyone tries to bother her. But maybe you should get up there and see if you can change public opinion about me, If not for me than for you sisters sake."

Ron looked at him for a minute, contemplating what he would do, after a minuted he nodded his head. "Ok man, I'll do that. Thanks for looking out for my sister."

Ron walked over to Hermione and pulled her up. "Come on 'Mione, we have to go back up to Gryffindor tower." he said leading her down the hall.

Draco stood there for a minute, wondering what he was going to tell Ginny about where he had gone. After a moment he walked back down stairs and walked to stand in front of a picture of fruit, he reached up and tickled the pear and was inside the kitchen.

Dobby was instantly at Draco's side. "What can I get for you?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"Do you think you could make me some sandwiches and such." Draco asked him.

Dobby was off before Draco had even finished his sentence. In a few minutes Dobby had come back with a large tray loaded with sandwiches and pies and pumpkin juice and left overs from the dinner they had just eaten a couple of hours ago.

"Thanks Dobby this looks great." Draco said taking the tray from him and carefully walking out of the kitchen with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, we just ate." Ginny said watching Draco walk into his room, carefully balancing the tray.

"This is so when we get hungry later we can just stay here." Draco said sitting the tray on his bedside table.

"Oh, that makes since." Ginny said moving to sit on the edge of Draco's bed and peering at the food on the tray. "It looks good."

"Yep." Draco agreed sitting beside her taking one of her hands into his. "Are you sure you don't want to tell at least Ron what Dean did?"

"Please, can me just forget about it." Ginny replied.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Draco asked her confused.

"It's just ever since my first year." Ginny started and then stopped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then, don't tell me." Draco said sulkily.

"Like you're one to talk." Ginny replied laying back on his bed her feet dangling off the side.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked laying back beside her.

"You expect me to tell you why I feel the way I do yet you won't tell me what made you change your whole attitude towards muggles.." Ginny said rolling on her side and propping her head up with her hand.

"You really want to know?" Draco asked her seriously.

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes I do."

"Fine then, I'll tell you." Draco replied closing his eyes thinking.

"When Voldermort first got his powers back nothing really changed, well except my dad was gone a lot more. Which was actually a blessing. It wasn't until this past year he started to involve me. He would wake me up at night and make me go with him on various assignments. Most of the assignments were torturing wizards or muggles for information. My father just loved the illegal curses. Most of the time I wouldn't watch while he hurt them. Hurting a muggle, it's like kicking a pregnant dog they can't really defend themselves. Then one night in the middle of summer he said it was my turn. Time to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord. I couldn't do it, I couldn't just hurt someone for no reason. It was a young witch, he wanted me to torture her, she supposedly knew where some ancient artifact that Voldermort wanted was being kept. My father was standing there yelling at me, but I couldn't do it. My father had to to it instead, I just stood there and watched. Later he dragged me home and beat me." Draco said this last bit his voice cracking.

"This happened for the rest of the summer, he would tell me to torture someone and I wouldn't so he would beat me. A couple of times he nearly killed me, there were a couple of times I wished he would. But no matter how wrong I thought he was, I never tried to help his victims out. I just stood there and watched. I might not have tortured them, but I was just as bad." Draco finished, not opening his eyes.

"You aren't your father." Ginny said quietly, reaching over to brush some of his hair out of his face.

"How do you know?" Draco asked his eyes shut tightly.

"Because the choices we make determine who we are." Ginny replied.

"And I chose to just stand there and not do anything." Draco replied.

"And you chose to not hurt someone for your own benefit." Ginny said ignoring what he had just said.

"I didn't help them either." Draco argued.

"You couldn't have been able to do anything." Ginny argued back. "Draco you have chosen not to get a Dark Mark, you have chosen not to join the Death Eaters, of course you aren't your father."

Draco opened his eyes. "You make it sound like it is so easy-"

"Why can't it be?" Ginny asked interrupting him.

"Because it just can't." Draco replied sighing closing his eyes again.

Ginny rolled onto over so that she was laying on Draco's chest, kicking her feet back in forth in the air. Her face was right in front of him, her nose almost toughing his nose and she waited for him to open his eyes. Draco was shocked by the fact that Ginny had just rolled over on top of him, even though it was only the top of her laying on him. He knew she was waiting for him to open his eyes but he didn't want her to see him upset so he kept them closed. He could feel her face inches from his face. They both laid there, neither one of them speaking waiting for the other to cave. Her breathing was soft and normal where his was harsh and ragged.

Draco had his eyes closed tightly but that didn't stop Ginny from seeing the tears. Ginny reached up and wiped away his tears and then she leaned down and kissed him.

"Draco, I love you, and you love me. Therefore you will never be your father." Ginny told him. "You know what love is, that is something your father could never learn."

Ginny kissed Draco again, and waited again for him to open his eyes. After a couple of minutes Draco's own breathing started to soften and he opened his eyes.

"You're beautiful." Draco told her.

"Thanks for telling me." Ginny told him, kissing him.

"You sure know how to cheer a guy up." Draco said smiling.

"I do what I can." Ginny replied rolling off of him. "Want to see what I brought?"

"Sure." Draco said sitting up.

GInny grabbed her bag and pulled it onto the bed. She rummaged around in the bag before pulling out a game that was way to big to fit in the bag.

"Shrinking charm?" Draco asked picking up her bad.

"Yeah, mom though it would be easier to put shrinking charms on them then to have a bunch of different bags." Ginny replied.

"What game is this?" Draco asked her looking at the game.

"It's called The Game of Life. It's a muggle game." Ginny told him. "My dad loves muggle things."

"Yeah I know." Draco replied pulling the board out of the box. "How do you play."

Ginny told him the rules as she set up the board. Soon Ginny was kicking his ass, she had the biggest salary and the best house, the most life cards, and she reached the finish line first. While she waited for Draco to spin his way to the finish she started counting her money.

"How much?" Ginny asked when Draco had finished counting his money.

"Seventy five thousand." Draco replied. "What about you?"

"Two hundred and fifty thousand." Ginny said holding up all her money.

"I don't like playing games with you, I never win." Draco said putting the board back in the box.

"You had the wrong color car." Ginny replied. "No one who plays with the orange car wins."

"Now you tell me." Draco replied.

"Hey I wanted to win." Ginny said smiling.

"Do you have any other games?" Draco asked her.

"I have playing cards. I don't suppose you know how to play Rummy?" Ginny asked him.

"No but I'm sure you can teach me." Draco replied as Ginny pulled out her cards.

Ginny and Draco were in the middle of their fourth round of Rummy when Fred, George and Ron walked in.

"Ok seriously how do you get my password?" Draco asked exasperated.

"We know everything." Fred replied.

"We just came back from Gryffindor tower." George said.

"Yeah, it wasn't too fun." Ron replied.

"They aren't just mad at you." George said.

"They are mad at all of us." Fred continued.

"Including Hermione and Harry." Ron said.

"I'm sorry you guys have to deal with them too." Ginny said. "Wanna play cards?"

"Sure." Fred said as the three of them piled on Draco's bed.

"What are we playing?" Ron asked.

"Runny." Ginny replied. "Don't worry though, Draco is really bad at this game."

"Hey! I'm getting better." Draco said defensively.

"Yeah, okay." Ginny replied sarcastically as she dealt out five hands. "Where are Hermione and Harry?"

"Well we haven't seen Harry since he left us for Samantha." Fred said.

"Though we can guess he is some where dark." George said smiling.

"Hermione had homework." Ron added.

"Therefore we came to see you two." Fred continued.

"By the way we are very glad to see you two dressed."

"And playing cards."

"Because if we found you two doing anything else."

"Well these cards would be in a whole other place."

"And you wouldn't have liked it." Fred and George told Draco.

"No problem guys." Draco said nervously.

"Good." They replied together, smiling their evil twin smile.

"You two can be really scary." Draco told them. "And not in a I will kick the crap out of you way."

"Thanks." Fred told him.

"We try." George continued.

"Guys focus on the game, Ron and I are beating both or you." Ginny told them.

"Ginny hush, the more they talk the more we win." Ron said to her, poking her in the side.

"Fine we will focus on the game." George said glumly.

"But I thought you wanted us to get along." Fred replied.

"And when we do you won't let us talk anymore." George added.

"I'm trying to save my boy friend from the likes of you two." Ginny said smirking at them.

"We were being nice." Fred said defending them.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ginny replied.

"We were, he had just complimented us."

"We were thanking him."

"Well I'm afraid I just beat you." Ginny said discarding her last card.

"We haven't counted up the cards yet." Ron said, he had as nearly cards in front of him as Ginny did.

Ginny and Ron counted up their cards, the rest of them didn't have any cards to count.

"85." Ron said smiling.

"100." Ginny said smirking.

"Ok well we can go now." Fred said getting up.

"After all we made sure they were behaving." George agreed.

"You're right, let's go." Ron said also getting up.

"I can't believe you guys!" Ginny said playfully punching Ron in the arm.

"Hey it was their idea." Ron said rubbing his arm where Ginny punched him.

"I couldn't reach them." Ginny replied. "You know I love you."

"Bye." Draco said laughing as they walked out of his room.

"I can't believe them." Ginny said shaking her hand.

"I can." Draco replied. "What would you expect? You're their baby sister."

"You're right. I am worth all the trouble." Ginny replied. "Do you still want to play cards?"

"Not really." Draco replied. "Are you hungry, it's like 8."

Ginny looked over at the tray of food Draco had gotten earlier. "I could eat."

"Good." Draco said picking up the tray and setting it on the bed.

Ginny and Draco ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So are you going to tell me about what happened your first year?" Draco asked Ginny.

"I'm shocked you don't already know." Ginny said. "After all your father was involved."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked setting the tray of food on his bedside table.

"Are you sure you want to hear it, it's not a happy story." Ginny asked him.

"Yeah." Draco replied.

"Ok, well let me change into pajamas first." Ginny replied sighing. "Could I borrow some, I forgot to grab some."

"Yeah, sure." Draco said going to his dresser and pulling some out. "You forgot?"

"Well, yeah, I didn't say it wasn't on purpose." Ginny said smirking and taking the pajamas from Draco.

"If I looked as cute in someone else pajamas, as you do in mine, I'd forget my pajamas too." Draco yelled through the door as he changed into his own pajamas.

"I thought cute was bad." Ginny said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Cute is bad if you are calling a guy cute, but calling a girl cute is allowed." Draco explained blowing out his candles and climbing onto his bed.

"Oh silly me." Ginny said sarcastically as she climbed under Draco's covers.

They took a couple of seconds to get comfortable. Ginny was laying on her back her hands resting on her stomach. Draco was laying beside her on her side. His head right beside hers, his hand across her body his hand playing with her hair.

"Rummy was fun today." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you're suppose to be telling me about your first year." Draco reminded her.

"I know." Ginny said glumly.

"Well at the beginning of my first year I was unpacking my books. I found a little journal it was totally empty. I started writing in it, telling it my thoughts and that sort of thing. Then it started writing back, I didn't know what to think. On one hand I was told to keep my eyes open for weird stuff, not to trust enchanted things I knew nothing about. On the other hand I was lonely and having someone to talk to made me feel better. His name was Tom Riddle."

Draco gasped in shock. "Isn't that."

"Yeah." Ginny said interrupting him. "Slowly though he started to control me, I was the one who wrote about the chamber of secret being opened, and I was the one who sent the Basilisk out. It was me, because of me my best friend got paralyzed, Hermione got paralyzed. The worst is, even after I figured out what I was doing I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, I couldn't get through the day without opening up my journal. Then one day I got sick of it and threw it in the toilet. I thought it would be okay, that I had gotten rid of it. Until I saw Harry with it. I ransacked his room to get it back. When I got it back I just kept opening it up. I don't think I had much say in the matter. I felt horrible. I felt like he was invading my every thought, I couldn't get away. It was like I was being stalked, except there was no escape. Even after the whole ordeal was over I felt bad. I felt like he was still in me, like I was tainted. I felt like people could see that he had possessed me. I felt like there wasn't anything I could do to clean my soul. He had invaded me and I was tainted. I felt like no one would ever love me because of him. I nearly got Harry killed. Harry the boy who I had admired since Ron became friends with him, and because of me he almost died. Because of me Hermione could have died, Collin could have died. Even with all that I couldn't get over the face that he had invaded my soul."

Ginny stopped there. She didn't know whether to continue or not.

"Harry found me in the Chamber by then Tom had gained form, used my soul to help him. Luckily Harry was able to beat Tom, just barely though. I wasn't awake, almost dead. Later Harry told me that it was your father that slipped me the diary that day in Flourish and Blott's."

Ginny stopped talking and shivered. Draco had stopped playing with her hair, instead his hand was resting on the side of her head, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Sometimes I still feel like he is a part of me." Ginny said finishing up her story.

"My father gave you the book." Draco said stunned.

"Yeah." Ginny replied. She rolled on to her side so that she was facing him. Her face was right beside his.

"You're safe now." Draco told her.

"I know." Ginny said smiling at him. "I feel safe with you. I never told anyone the whole story before."

Draco kissed her. He loved the fact that she felt safe with him.

"You're beautiful." He told her, his fingers laced through her hair.

"I know you told me that already." Ginny replied.

"Well I mean it." Draco told her before kissing her again.

"You're beautiful too." Ginny told him.

"Beautiful is alot like cute." Draco told Ginny.

"No it isn't, beautiful is about a lot more than just looks, its personality and soul and all that good stuff." Ginny argued. "And you sir are beautiful."

"Well since you feel so passionate about it, I will be beautiful." Draco replied kissing her again. Ginny moved closer to him, kissing him back.

They separated, Draco was twirling her hair around his fingers.

"We should get to sleep." Ginny said yawning.

"Goodnight." Draco told Ginny as she closed her eyes.

"I love you." Ginny replied quietly already almost fast asleep. She was exhausted from all the drama she had had to deal with.

"I love you too." Draco whispered, Ginny already asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Danger!

(A/N Hoppers: Thanks I as hoping I did the twins justice they are my favorite characters.

Kathryn Black: Thanks for both the reviews.

crazyred: I totally agree with you, and am glad to see you love my story.

eliebitch: I agree, I totally hate having too wait a month for a new chapter.

imsomuchbetterthanyou: Fuck! Her name is Ginerva! Damn it! Wait, I knew that! Which is why the first damn A/N mentions how I know her damn name is Ginerva, but because I don't like the damn name I decided to change it. Thank you though, for looking like a supreme idiot, your name only helped you in that mission. And for the record I'm more fan than you could ever wish to be and I'm not a 'dude'. Have a nice day! :) )

I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters, I also don't own their personalities, which means I can change them at will.

Chapter 27: Danger!

Ginny woke up and looked over at Draco, he was still fast asleep. He was quietly snoring, and Ginny thought he looked rather cute. Ginny hadn't had the best nights sleep, she had nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets. However today was a new day and she was determined not to even think about the Chamber.

Ginny got carefully out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done with that she got dressed and did a quick drying spell on her hair. She left the bathroom to find that Draco was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb him she wrote him a quick note letting him know she had decided to face the Gryffindors and go down to breakfast. She left it on her pillow and quietly crept out of the room.

Ginny slowly made her way up to the Great Hall, dreading breakfast, but knowing she had to get it done with. Ginny took a deep breath and walked in the Great Hall. Almost everyone turned around to look at her. Except of course for the Slytherin table.

"Oh Merlin, they all know." Ginny said to herself.

She heard a couple of students say some nasty things to her, all to nasty to be repeated. Ginny lowered her head and quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and instantly everyone around her got up. Some of the kids she had known since she arrived at Hogwarts were giving her dirty glances. In fact everyone but Slytherin was looking at her like she was a common criminal. Ginny quickly got up and left, she had decided she wasn't hungry.

Ginny quickly walked through the corridors thinking, she hadn't expected the whole school to hate her because she was dating Draco. Especially since it didn't affect them at all. She just didn't understand what their problem was. Ginny didn't go back to Draco's room and instead wandered into the library. She hadn't really been in the library this whole year except for when she came in here with Draco.

Ginny wandered to the back of the room, to where the books written by muggles were and sat on the ground, grabbing one from the shelf. Ginny had ended up grabbing a book by Lemony Snickett, called A Series of Unfortunate Events. Ginny had never read those books before and she opened it up, quickly getting entranced in the story.

"Ginny." Colin said sitting beside her.

"Hey Colin, you startled me." Ginny replied jumping a little as she looked up from her book. "I didn't hear you approach."

"Like you ever do when you are reading." Colin replied. "So most of the school doesn't like you right now."

"Yeah I know, how weird is that."

"I noticed Slytherin didn't have a problem with you." Colin observed.

"Ironic isn't it." Ginny replied.

"I think it is." Colin agreed.

"So what do I do now?" Ginny asked him leaning against the book shelf.

"I don't know." Colin replied. "I'm glad I'm not in your position."

"That's really helpful, thanks." Ginny replied playfully shoving him. "Still the irony that the Slytherins don't mind."

"Well most of them don't mind. I saw a couple of them give you dirty looks though." Colin told her.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at him. "Seriously though, what am I going to do? They all hate me."

"You can't control what people think of you, especially when they are wrong." Colin told her getting up. "Ignore everyone, they are idiots. The people you love and who love you back accept your decision. That's all that matters."

"You're right." Ginny agreed letting him pull you up.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast." Colin replied. "I'm starving."

Ginny let Colin lead her back to the Great Hall. She felt a little better since she wasn't alone this time, but she still noticed how everyone looked at her. She also heard the little comments they made.

"Don't listen to them." COlin said quietly pulling her over to the Gryffindor table.

They sat down and started to eat their breakfast. Ginny didn't say anything for a minute.

"Thanks Colin." she told him taking a bite of her biscuit.

"No problem." Colin replied smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George watched Ginny enter the Great Hall, and heard everything that people said to her. They were ashamed that they were once Gryffindors. They had thought Gryffindors were better than that, apparently though Gryffindors had too much pride to forget about what happened between the Slytherins and them in the past. The twins watched as Ginny quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Thirty minutes later they were still sitting at the table when Ginny entered again with Colin. They noticed that she looked a little happier. The staring hadn't ceased, and neither had the malicious comments.

"This isn't right." Fred told George.

"I agree." George replied watching Ginny. "They don't even know him."

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know." George replied.

For the first time ever the twins were stumped as to what to do next. George and Fred got up from the table, whispering back and forth to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, she must be the biggest whore." Victoria said to her sister. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in a circle with a bunch of other Gryffindors.

"I heard they got caught doing it in the potions dungeons." a first year said giggling.

"You know he is only dating her for the sex." a fifth year boy piped up.

"Hell, I would do her." another boy piped up. "Have you seen that -"

"Shut the hell up." Fred yelled at them. He and George had entered the common room and had stood there listening to them talk about Ginny.

"What the hell is your problem?" George asked them.

"Your sister dating Malfoy." is out problem Victoria told them.

"That's the thing, it isn't your problem." Fred told Victoria taking a step towards them.

"Who she dates isn't your concern, it doesn't hurt you in any way." George added.

"She is dating a Slytherin." Victoria told them.

"Damn, Malfoy is a Slytherin?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"He may be a Slytherin, but considering how you guys are acting I would rather be a Slytherin." George told them.

"You guys are acting like cowards." Fred told them.

"You're too afraid to admit that you guys might be wrong about someone."

"So instead you are taking the easy way out."

"Hurting your friend, your house mate."

"She hasn't done anything to you."

"All she has done is fallen in love."

"So what if it is too Draco."

"At least he knows how to treat her like a human."

"You guys are just treating her like she is dirt beneath your feet."

"You know perfectly well that she isn't going to do anything with him."

"She isn't that type of girl."

"So get over your selves."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your sister is that kind of girl." Dean told them standing up. "She did me a little 'favor' the other day."

"You little fu-" Fred started to say before George quickly beat him to the punch. Literally.

"Damn it why do people keep punching me?" Dean howled.

"If you ever, ever say anything about our sister again."

"You will be hurt a lot worse." the twins warned him.

"Especially since we would know if it were true." Fred told him.

"You don't know everything." Dean told them holding his bleeding nose.

"Yes we do." George replied.

"You might want to go to the hospital wing." Fred said smiling.

"But remember if you tell Madame Pomphrey."

"We will know." they said together as they turned and walked out of the common room.

"We should probably tell Ginny what we did." George told Fred.

"She is going to kill us." Fred replied.

"Don't tell me you are scared of Ginny." George said laughing.

"She's grown up with six brothers, all of us teaching her our own little tricks. She is like all six of us rolled in to one." Fred told him.

"Damn it, you're right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny left the Great Hall and wandered back to the library. Draco hadn't shown so she was assuming that he was still sleeping. She went back to where she had been sitting and grabbed her book, flipping to the page she had left off. She was halfway through the book when she felt someone watching her.

Ginny looked up. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Draco replied. "You looked so interested in the book I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Oh, how did you know I was here?" She replied putting the book back on the shelf and standing up.

"Colin told me you were in here when he found you, thought I should give it a try." Draco told her grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

"Oh, well did you sleep well?" Ginny asked him kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I was kind of sad when I woke up and you weren't there."

"Well I figured I should go to breakfast. Then when I got there I left, and then I went there again. Finally I made it back here." she told him quietly as they walked past Madame Pince.

"So how did it go?" Draco asked her.

"You don't want to know." Ginny told him sighing.

"That bad?"

"Oh no." Ginny replied. "Much worse."

"I'm sorry." Draco replied pulling her into a hug.

"You know, before you started to date me, you would have never apologized."

"I know, what the hell have you done to me?" Draco asked her still hugging her.

"Only good things." Ginny replied laying her head on his chest. "I promise."

"Yeah sure." Draco replied kissing her on the top of her head.

"Come on lets go find something to do." Draco said releasing her and grabbing her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ginny, Draco." George said to them.

"We were just coming to see you." Fred continued.

Fred and George had been pacing in front of Draco's door for a couple of minutes, trying to decide wether to tell Ginny or not. It was quite a nasty shock for them when they came walking up the corridor.

"What did you want?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you see."

"We had a little talk with some of the Gryffindors."

"I ended up punching Dean." George told them. "In all fairness though I was trying to keep Fred from saying something he would regret."

The twins stood there nervously waiting for Ginny's reaction.

"You guys are awesome!" Ginny shouted, hugging them both around the neck.

"Anything for our little sister." Fred replied confused.

"Yeah, you know we live you." George added.

"Did you punch him in the nose?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Geroge replied.

"Hopefully you broke it." Ginny said gleefully.

"Merlin, Draco's personality has rubbed off on Ginny's." George said with mock concern.

"That's just bloody brilliant." Fred replied. With that said the twins turned around and left.

"He's been punched in the nose twice in the past two days." Ginny said laughing.

"They were right, I did rub off on you." Draco said.

"Oh, shove it." Ginny replied laughing.

"I have an idea." Draco said changing the subject.

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"Why don't you eat lunch at the Slytherin table. That way you don't have to deal with your house mates ridiculing you and at the same time you can piss them off." Draco asked her.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco wandered around the castle until lunch, exploring rooms that they had never been in before. When lunch time cam about they walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm. The room turned around and looked at them, glares were coming from all directions. Ginny and Draco ignored them and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Ginny and Draco were half way through with their meal when there was a huge bang that shook the whole castle. Dumbledore instantly swept into the Great Hall, he whispered something to Professor McGonagal before walking to the front of the Great Hall. Kids were whispering, some of them panicked by what had just happened.

"Can I have everyones attention. Attention please." Dumbledore said loudly. "Don't be alarmed but the castle has just been attacked by Death Eaters."

There was a huge collective gasp from all the different tables.A couple of the younger kids started to cry.

"There is nothing to worry about for the time being. We believe it was just a warning attack, however we need everyone to calmly make there way back to their respective house common rooms." Dumbledore continued calmly.

Dumbldore swept back out of the Great Hall, leaving the prefects to lead the kids to their common room and keep the peace. Professor McGonagal walked up to Ginny and Draco and requested to see them in her office.

Draco and Ginny followed her out of the Great Hall, Ginny was holding on to Draco's hand tightly. Partly because she was nervous because of the attack, and partly because she was afraid she was going to get in trouble for spending the night in Draco's room.

When they arrived in Professor McGonagal's office they noticed that Snape and Dumbledore were in there waiting.

"Could you two leave me alone with Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy for a minute." Dumbledore asked McGonagal and Snape.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said motioning to two chairs in font of him. "I have heard through the castle about you two dating."

Ginny stifled a giggle, hearing Dumbledore say dating for some reason was funny to her.

"I have also heard about the trouble it has caused." Dumbledore continued. "I also know that you Ms. Weasley have been spending the night with Mr. Malfoy here."

"We haven't done-" Ginny started to say but quickly stopped blushing.

"No, no, Ms. Weasley, I know I can trust you. The problem is, if Professor McGonagal doesn't know where you are that isn't safe, but I think we can all agree that staying in Gryffindor tower isn't the best idea either. Considering their feelings towards Mr. Malfoy and yourself at this time. So if it alright with the heads of your houses, I will allow you to stay in Mr. Malfoy's room, in a different bed, of course." Dumbledore told them. "If you want to that is."

Ginny nodded her head, not looking up, blushing.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked waiting for his reply.

"I would feel better if I knew Ginny was safe with me." Draco said quietly.

Dumbledore looked at Draco, a little bit of shock on his face, smiling. "Ok then let me go get Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape."

In a second all three professors were back in the room. Dumbldore explained the idea, after a few moments both professor agreed, Snape not looking too happy about the whole idea. Ginny was blushing like crazy the whole time.

Finally though Ginny and Draco were dismissed and told to go to the Slytherin common room with the rest of the Slytherins, Snape right behind them. When Ginny walked into the Slytherin common room she got a few strange glances before everyone quieted down to hear what Professor Snape was going to tell them.

"Considering the recent attitude with the other houses towards Ms. Weasley she is going to be staying with us." Snape said curtly. "I expect you to treat her as respectfully as you treat each other."

"What happened earlier, with the boom and all?" a Slytherin third year asked.

"We already told you, it was an attack on the castle." Snape answered her.

"Yeah, but what happened?" the third year asked.

"That isn't of your concern." Snape replied. "You are to all stay either in the common room, or in your rooms. Dinner will be brought here. When Monday comes about we will decide what to do then and whether it is safe for you too leave the dorms."

"If it was just a warning why are so many precautions being taken?" that same third year asked.

"It's better taking precautions than being dead." Snape replied curtly as he walked out of the common room.


	28. Real Life and Nightmares

(A/N Hoppers you were my 100th post!!!!! Yay!!!!!

Sirius' Diamond: I know thanksgiving isn't celebrated, I thought I put a A/N but I didn't however I wanted thanksgiving and if you have read my other A/N then you know I get what I want. Hehe. Thanks for leaving a comment.)

I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't make him the main character, I don't care what the books are called. They would be all about Fred George Ginny Ron and Draco!

Chapter 28: Real Life and Nightmares

The whole castle was locked down, no one was allowed to leave, no one was allowed to enter. All the students were suppose to stay in their respective areas, with of course the exception of Ginny. The students weren't being told what was going on, and for some that wasn't good enough. However there was nothing they could do but sit and wait to be told what was going on. Ginny and Draco stayed in the common room for a couple of hours, playing games and talking to the other students. They were in the middle of playing a game of chess when a door magically appeared on one of the walls in the common room. In walked Snape.

"This leads straight to your room." Snape told Draco. "That way you won't have to leave the main area to get to your room."

Snape then turned to Ginny. "Your belongings have been moved to Mr. Malfoy's room."

Snape walked out of the common room, not waiting for a response.

"Don't you think it's weird that Dumbledore Snape and McGonagal all agreed to let us stay in the same room?" Draco asked Ginny, looking at her.

"I think Dumbledore knows more of what is going on then either of us." Ginny replied. "Check mate."

"I hate playing games with you. You won't ever let me win." Draco told her.

"That just means you are going to have to do better." Ginny replied, starting to set up the board again.

"Hell no." Draco replied pushing the game pieces into their box. "I know when to just give up and stop playing."

"Fine then." Ginny replied pouting.

"That isn't going to work on me again." Draco told her not looking at her.

"Fine then be that way. I'm going to go do some homework." Ginny told him getting up. "Though if I had to play against me, I would probably give up too." Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"Hold up, I'll come too." Draco told her.

Ginny and Draco walked into Draco's room and stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Draco asked looking around his room.

Draco's room had tripled in size. Along with a bed for Ginny, it had another dresser and bedside table. Her trunk was sitting in front of her bed. That wasn't all that was new though. Their entire potions set up had been moved to Draco's room, cabinents, book cases and all.

"They really don't want us leaving the Slytherin area." Ginny commented walking into the room a little bit more. "And about us not sleeping in the bed."

"You have a nicer bed than me." Draco replied shocked.

"It is, really nice." Ginny replied shocked. Ginny's bed was a canopy bed, like most beds in the castle but instead of the thick curtains that surrounded the other beds, hers had silver curtains, with emerald green and black sheets. With a beautiful comforter, depicting a picture of the different house mascots embroidered in silver.

"Haha, I have a prettier bed than you." Ginny said hopping up on her bed and laying back.

"Yeah well I have a night sky over mine." Draco replied laying down beside her.

"Hey get off my bed, you'll get boy germs on it." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at him, laughing.

"Boy germs, eh?" Draco asked her, smothering her in kisses, and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Ok, so maybe boy germs aren't so bad." Ginny told him cuddling up to him. "I want a night sky too."

"We can move it from over my bed to over yours if you want." Draco toldd her.

"No, I want that to stay there." Ginny told him.

"You know, your bed is softer than mine too." Draco noticed.

"You're jealous aren't you."

"I really am." Draco replied." You want to switch?"

"Haha, no!" Ginny replied.

"I guess I will just have to spend the night with you." Draco told her.

"I don't know." Ginny started. "I don't want to disrespect Dumbledore's wishes. Especially since he is being so cool about me staying in here."

"Why do you always have to be so responsible?" Draco asked. "That's no fun."

Ginny gave him a look. A look which plainly said you've got to be kidding me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you're right." Draco said exasperated.

"You know I came in here to read." Ginny reminded him.

"I know." Draco replied kissing her on the lips.

"I really was going to read." Ginny told him.

"Sure you were." Draco replied, kissing her again.

Ginny kissed him back, realizing how comfortable she was with him.

After a couple of minutes Draco pulled away from her.

"I'll let you read now." Draco said laying on his back, on Ginny's bed.

"Thanks so much." Ginny replied sarcastically getting up from her bed and looking through her trunk. She pulled out a book and climbed back on her bed. She laid down beside Draco resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked her as she opened her book.

"Cheaper by the Dozen." Ginny replied.

"It's about this family with 12 childern." Ginny replied after seeing Draco's questioning face.

"Oh." Draco replied as Ginny opened her book.

Ginny was reaching up to turn the page when Draco grabbed her hand.

"I'm not done with that page." Draco said reading over her head.

"I didn't know you were reading with me." Ginny replied.

"Shh." Draco replied still reading and then flipping the page over.

They read like that for a while, Draco flipping the pages. Draco was so interested in the story he didn't realize when Ginny fell asleep. Draco had gotten to page 147 when someone knocked on his door and yelled that dinner had arrived. When Ginny didn't stir Draco finally realized that Ginny was asleep.

"Virginia." Draco said quietly, shaking her awake. "Wake up, it's dinner time."

"What?" Ginny asked as she woke up yawning.

"You fell asleep." Draco replied.

"Oh." Ginny replied, turning over on her side and hugging Draco.

"Dinner is here." Draco replied. "Do you want to go get some."

"In a minute." Ginny replied yawning again. "I'm trying to fully wake up."

"Did you have a good rest?" Draco asked her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Ginny replied. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"You didn't sleep well?" Draco asked concerned.

"I just had some weird dreams, nothing too bad." Ginny replied. "Ok, lets go get some dinner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She is staying where?" Ron asked the twins shocked.

"With Draco and the Slytherins." Fred replied.

The three of them were sitting in the corner of Gryffindor tower, talking quietly so that no one would over hear them.

"Dumbledore is allowing this?" Ron asked still in shock.

"It was his idea." George told him.

"Sort of." Fred added.

"For the record."

"We know you don't agree with that decision."

"It probably is the best idea though." Ron said glumly. "Considering how close minded these people are."

Ron said the last sentence rather loudly, gaining quite a few glares from other students Ron glared back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud boom, followed by some wild shaking.

"I thought you said it was just a warning." Professor Snape hissed at Dumbledore.

"That's what my informant told me. They're trying to invade the castle." Dumbledore said worriedly. "The head of houses go talk to your houses, then go talk to the people staying in the extra dorms.

"What do we tell them?" Professor McGonagal asked worriedly.

"Tell them to stay where they are." Dumbledore replied rushing to the west end of the castle.

When he arrived he saw five huge trolls bashing up the walls.

"Merlin." Dumbledore said to himself. Instantly he started disarming the trolls, floating their clubs away from them. Then he cast very strong sleeping spells on the trolls, with each spell there was a slight tremble in the ground as they would fall to the ground asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Draco as she held the potions they had been working on to keep them from tipping over.

"How would I know?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know." Ginny replied.

"Well then I will go see if anyone knows what is going on. Don't let any of the potions spill." Draco told her as he walked into the common room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone needs to make sure to stay in either their common room or their dorm room." Snape was telling them as Draco walked in.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"That isn't of your concern." Professor Snape answered him.

"Like hell it isn't." Draco replied angrily.

"Draco, if you can not control your temper then you will have to leave, if you feel the need to leave then I will come and talk to you later, where you won't be interrupting the entire group." Snape said giving Draco an odd look. Draco turned around and walked out of the room.

"So what's going on?" Ginny asked Draco as he walked back into the room.

"I think we are getting attacked again." Draco replied.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Snape was just telling them to stay in the same areas that we were told to stay in already." Draco continued ignoring Ginny's sarcasm.

"Ok." Ginny replied.

They worked quietly for a couple of minutes. Almost done finishing up on a couple that had been started when Snape walked in.

"I'm not suppose to be telling you two this but considering-" Snape started.

"Just tell us." Draco said bluntly.

"Fine." Snape said his eyes turning to slits. "Death Eaters have been planting trolls on the border of Hogwarts, they then make their way to the castle and begin to bash their way in. Dumbledore thinks that they might be trying to make holes in the castle so the Death Eaters can make their way in. However they will have to do better than that."

"How do you know that the trolls aren't just a distraction?" Draco asked. "They send in the trolls so that they can wreck havoc in some other part of the castle."

"We don't know." Snape replied. "Here is a list of potions I need you two to get started making right away. You should be able to finish the list before Monday."

He handed them a list.

"Do you want us to stop working on the other list?" Ginny asked looking at the list.

"No, I expect you two should be able to work on both lists. I believe that I don't have to stress to you two the importance that you two get these done quickly and correctly."

"We understand." Ginny replied.

"Good." Professor Snape replied as he walked out of the room.

"Why did he tell us all that?" Ginny asked Draco.

"He didn't tell us that much." Draco replied closing the door after Snape.

"He told us more than he told the others. I can promise you that." Ginny told him.

"Professor Snape and I have an understanding with each other." Draco told her not bothering to elaborate.

"Fine then don't tell me." Ginny said snottily.

"Good I can't tell you." Draco replied.

"Have you looked at this list of potions he gave us." Ginny asked Draco showing him the list.

"Yeah we can get all these done if we don't do anything but focus on potions." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Well, if we start on the first three tonight, then we can let them simmer and finish them up tomorrow, and start on the last three." Ginny said.

"Well then lets get started." Draco said pulling ingredients out of the cupboard. "Do you want to chop or turn things into powder?"

"I'll chop." Ginny replied.

They worked in silence, trying to hurry up and get the process started so that they could get to bed. Finally at 11:30 they had finished with potions for the night. Ginny went into the bathroom to change into pajamas while Draco cleaned up their potions mess.

"Goodnight Draco." Ginny said climbing into her bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to share your nice comfortable bed with me?" Draco asked her.

"Goodnight. Draco." Ginny repeated.

"Goodnight Virginia." Draco replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You won't make me." Ginny whimpered in her sleep. "Leave me alone."

Ginny was having a nightmare, she was back in the chamber and Tome was there. In her sleep she was crying, tears overflowing down her cheeks.

Draco woke up and heard Ginny whimpering in her sleep. He got out of his bed and walked over to her bed, he figured it must have been at least two in the morning.

Draco sat down on her bed gently. "Virginia wake up."

Ginny didn't wake up, she only whimpered again.

"Virginia, wake up." Draco continued quietly shaking her gently by the arm. "Wake up."

Ginny woke up and realized she was crying. She felt someone beside her. "Don't touch me."

"Virginia, it's me, you're okay." Draco said removing his hand from her arm.

"Draco?" Ginny asked remembering where she was. "I was having a nightmare."

"I know, you were crying and whimpering and talking in your sleep." Draco replied.

"I was in the chamber with Tom." Ginny said. "He was making me do things."

"It's okay, it was just a a dream." Draco told her.

"Draco, will you stay with me?" Ginny asked him.

Draco had never heard her sound so scared. "Yes of course."

"Thank you." Ginny replied moving over so that Draco could join her.

"So much for us sleeping in different beds." Draco told her as he climbed in.

"You aren't funny." Ginny told him.

"Oh I saw a little bit of a smile." Draco said smiling at her.

"Shut up." Ginny said trying not to smile.

"At least I made you feel better." Draco said kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah you did." Ginny agreed, hugging Draco as she laid her head on his chest.

"Go back to sleep, I'm right here." Draco told her as Ginny closed her eyes.

Draco laid there, and watched Ginny drift back off to sleep. After watching her to make sure she would be okay he drifted back off to sleep himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know the troll thing is so pathetically predictable but I didn't know what else to write. I will try to come up with something better, anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Read and Review.

Oh and Lauren thanks for the wonderfully long review you're so awesome.


	29. Secret Meetings

(A/N

I got a review from someone who made some assumptions that were incorrect, so in case anyone else had made these assumptions I have cleared them up for you people:

BabyPan: Ok so first if my story ticks you off please don't read it, I don't want to tick anyone off. First off I never said she had big boobs, I never said anything except she has a chest, maybe by that I meant she had gone through puberty, it does happen you know. Secondly her hair is still red, it's just a different shade of red. Strawberry blonde is red with lots of blonde, most people give her auburn hair which is dark dark red. I have strawberry blonde hair so what can I say I'm partial to that shade. I didn't change the color just the shade, which also happens to some girls when they go through puberty, just like it can get darker. I never said Ginny was a supermodel looking girl. I might have said she was beautiful but that is subjective to every person. By no means did I mean for anyone to think she was some hot sexy vixen, that isn't Ginny. Ok so after talking about my grammar you write the sentence: And he was left 'speecheless' after Ginny told him he didn't got any love. First off you don't usually start a sentence with and, secondly the phrase "he didn't got any" that's really bad grammar, just thought I would point it out. About him being left speechless, don't you think you might just be a little speechless if this little red head who is usually very quiet all of a sudden started to yell at you. I know I sure as hell would be speechless. About the teasing about poor/ every scene has something about how he doesn't know what love is. I haven't read a whole lot of Harry Potter fanfic so I didn't know it was out there. This story is something I have been imagining before I even found this site, therefore whether people have used this plot before or not, I didn't rip it off, I have one or two Harry fanfics that I read and I don't think any of them have that plot. Regardless all fanfic is a rip off of the original story if you think about it. Then there is the bit about Draco not skipping a grade, Just because you are the best doesn't mean you have the ability to skip a grade, as I said he is the best but he struggles with it. Maybe Snape knew he couldn't handle it. Or maybe he just isn't smart enough to skip a grade. Ginny could be smart enough to skip a grade but still need tutoring considering she would be a whole year behind. Yeah Draco's dad is in prison in Draco's fifth year, but I believe this is his 7th year, possibly his dad escaped or got let out, I guess you never thought of that. I don't really see your point in leaving this big review, first you read way too much into her looks, secondly you assumed that what it is like in the fifth book is how everything is going to be like in their seventh year. And writing fanfiction is fun, so why does one story tick you off, why does one story have so much say in how you feel? I guess however I would have to disagree I don't think my story is half as bad as you make it out to be, and considering you are the only person who has had a problem with the actual plot I don't think I actually care.)

(A/N: Ok thanks everyone for the great reviews, Thank you to everyone who left a review for the first time, and to everyone who subscribed to me or whatnot. Thanks!!!

Pia O'leary: Ginny and draco are we going to stay innocent, Ginny isn't the type to do that kind of thing. I am really glad you like this story so much. Thank you for the wonderful review.

inkeepingsecrets: I was actually thinking of Draco getting a Weasley sweater, but first I have to figure out how Ginny is going to let her mother know, and then I have to figure out what her reaction is going to be.

beckysue2: wow, I didn't know my story was so long that it took 3 hours for people to read it. But considering it has taken like 10 times that to write it makes me happy. I'm so glad you like my story, your review was awesome.

I have an idea for what I want to write my next fanfic about so hopefully I can wait long enough before I start writing that one to finish this one!! However when I do start to write the other one I hope all of you will read it and leave me more great reviews!)

I don't own Harry Potter so finally we can get to the story!

Chapter 29: Secret Meetings

"What are you doing?" Draco asked Ginny as he rolled over in her bed.

"I'm working on the potions." Ginny replied standing over by the potion counter.

"It must be like five in the morning." Draco said with a big yawn.

"Try more like nine." Ginny replied pouring one of the potions into a flask.

"Fine it's nine." Draco said. "It's still early."

"We have a lot to do." Ginny reminded him as she poured the next finished potion into the next flask.

"Well if I were to stay here all day you would have a lot to do." Draco replied stretching out on her bed.

"If you do that then you will probably be very sorry." Ginny told him grinning evilly.

"You know when you smile like that it is the exact smile the twins have when they are up to something devious." Draco told her closing his eyes.

"I know." Ginny replied throwing a roll of parchment at him.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Draco said yawning again.

"You don't have to do that." Ginny replied smiling at him sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Draco replied sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"The first two potions are finished. The third needs to simmer a bit longer, I figured we could start on the last three anyway." Ginny told him as she started to chop more ingredients up, "The last three are going to take more work though."

"I'm going back to bed." Draco said falling back on her bed. "This is too much work."

"Get your nappy self up and out of my bed." Ginny said putting her hands on her hips. "I have been up since 7 so I think you will live."

"You are kind of scary when you get strict." Draco told her standing up.

"It worked." Finny said smiling at him. "But for the record, you should be scared."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione don't be such a worry wart." Ron whispered. "You didn't have to come."

"If we get caught." Hermione started.

"Both of you shut up." Fred hissed at them. "Do you want to get to Ginny or not?"

Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry were all going to go see Ginny, making their way through some secret passages that the twins knew about.

"But if we get caught." Hermione started again.

"Nothing will happen." Fred told her.

"What are they going to do?" George continued.

"Give us detention?"

"No that's too dangerous."

"Expell us?"

"Nope that's too dangerous."

"Give us a stern talking too?"

"We'll live." the twins told her trying to get her to stop worrying.

"Fine." Hermione said grumpily.

They traveled along the passage in silence.

"Ok guys, we exit from behind this tapestry, the door is about 5 feet away on the left. So hurry up but don't make a lot of noise." Fred told them glancing into the hallway. "Let's go."

The four of them quickly tip toed to Draco's door, Fred muttered the password and the quickly entered his room.

"Hey guys." Harry said as they walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked them, happy to see them.

"We came to visit our favorite sister." George told her.

"The fact that you are our only sister makes you being the favorite only easier." Fred continued hugging her.

"You realize that almost all of the Gryffindor's think you are either crazy of you are evil." Ron told her hugging her after Fred moved away.

"Evil or crazy, they both sound like they would be so fun to be." Ginny said. "You should tell them that I am both."

"Well you would have to be crazy to be evil." George reasoned taking his turn hugging Ginny.

"Exactly." Ginny agreed.

"So have you two been behaving?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"We behave better than the two of them." Ginny replied motioning towards Ron and Hermione.

"Hey." Ron started to say defensively.

"There isn't anything you can say." Harry told Ron smiling.

"Anyway, so what are you two doing?" Hermione asked, changing the subject, her cheeks clearly blushing.

"Oh just working on some potions, no big deal." Draco said rolling up the parchment with the list of potions and sticking it in a drawer. "So how did you guys get down here, aren't you suppose to stay in the tower?"

"You know, we know all the secret passages." Fred said smiling mischievously.

"How have they been treating you?" Harry asked.

"I've had a blast." Ginny said. "I played chess with Crabbe and Goyle yesterday, the are smarter then they let on."

"Yeah, they don't like people to think they are smart." Draco told them. "They just want people to be scared of their amazing strength."

"That's so weird." Hermione said shocked.

"Not everyone wants to be a brain like you." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Says the one who skipped a year in potions." Hermione shot back.

"What can I say?" Ginny replied laughing.

"Nice bed." Fred said as him and George jumped up on it.

"They give you nice beds if you go sleep at another house." George mentioned.

"Our beds were never this soft."

"Or this warm."

"Maybe we should move in with Draco too."

"We could keep a closer eye on him."

"We keep a pretty close eye on him already."

"True plus Ginny would kill us."

"And then she would have to explain to mom why she killed us."

"Which means she would have to tell mom she is dating Draco."

"Not just dating, basically living with."

"Good point." George summed it up.

"When are you going to tell mom?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, when I get around to it." Ginny replied not meeting his eyes.

"Ginny is scared to tell mom." George said smiling evilly.

"We could tell her if you want."

"We would break the news gently."

"We promise.

"Oh no, you two are not telling mom I am dating Draco." Ginny told them.

"Could you imagine what they would say to your mother?" Harry asked laughing.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Ginny replied smiling.

"Dear mum, remember that family you don't like very much, Ginny, your only daughter is dating their only son. Ok then love you take care." Harry said pretending to read from a letter.

"We would be nicer than that." George said defensively.

"No we wouldn't." Fred replied smiling.

"Guys we better get back." Hermione said glancing at her watch.

"She's right." Fred said.

"I hate it when she's right." George replied.

"You get use to it." Ron piped up.

They all took turns giving Ginny a hug.

"You take care of her." Ron said looking at Draco. "I'm trusting you."

With that the four of them left.

"Your brother is trusting me." Draco said.

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you." Ginny replied.

"So why haven't you told your mom about us?" Draco asked.

"I didn't think you wanted me too." Ginny told him.

"Well not at first but don't you think it is time." Draco replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll write her right now if you want me too." Ginny replied looking up at him."

"Is she going to go berserk?" Draco asked her.

"Probably." Ginny replied.

"Might as well get it over with then." Draco replied kissing her on the lips.

"You don't have to sound so doom and gloom about it." Ginny told him. "The worst thing she is going to do is maybe send a howler, and I've gotten plenty of those."

"Well get to writing then." Draco told her. "Ill take over on the potions."

"Ok." Ginny said grabbing some parchment and a quill. "Have fun with the potions."

"Why do I feel like no matter what, I have the raw end of the deal." Draco said sighing.

"Hey I'm the one who has to tell my mother." Ginny replied.

"Yeah but I'm the one she is going to hate." Draco argued.

"She won't hate you." Ginny said weakly.

"Sure." Draco said unbelievingly.

They worked in silence for a hour or so. Ginny kept writing something and the scratching it out, all the while shaking her head. Draco on the other hand was working on the last three potions, they needed to be attended to more frequently than the other three. Finally though Ginny got off her bed and walked over to Draco.

"Do you want to read it?" she asked him holding out the parchment.

"Sure." Draco replied taking the parchment from her hand and unrolling it.

_Hey mum, _

_How is it going? Its going as good as can be expected here. We aren't allowed to leave our general house areas. Interesting thing, I am staying with the Slytherins. Before you get upset I feel you should hear why. You might want to sit down for this. So lately I have been dating this guy, I suppose you could call him my boyfriend. He is really sweet and treats me really well. We get along wonderfully, and spend a lot of time together. Now I know you are wondering why you had to sit down, here it comes. I am dating Draco Malfoy. Now I realize how much you and dad hate his family, but see he isn't like his family. He doesn't like his dad and hates Voldermort. So the school found out that we were dating, and the Gryffindors are really mad at me. Dean is the maddest, apparently he liked me and since I am dating Draco it's like I told him that Draco is better than him, and trust me he is. So anyway, the Gryffindors hate me because I am dating the enemy, the other school kids hate me because I am dating the enemy. The only people who don't hate me are surprisingly enough the Slytherins, well most of them like me. They aren't like we thought they were originally, they are surprisingly very nice and they aren't judging me for who I'm not. Anyway, Fred and George are looking out for me. Ron has finally accepted that I am dating Draco, and I think he might trust Draco, which as you know if Ron is accepting it then it might not be too bad. So back to why I am staying with the Slytherins, Professor Dumbledore thought considering what is going on with the recent attacks, that maybe I should stay some where that I feel comfortable. So after talking to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagal he told me that I could stay with Draco, yes mother in his room, in my own bed though. Anyway, before you send me a howler think about all I said, and talk to dad. Remember I have three of your boys looking after me, two of them the twins, so I am very well looked after. _

_I love you,_

_Ginny. XOXO_

"Nice sucking up there at the end." Draco said after reading the letter.

"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"You ramble when you're nervous don't you." Draco commented.

"I didn't ramble too much did I?" Ginny asked.

"No, it is wonderful." Draco replied. "Let's send it off."

"Ok, fine." Ginny said sighing. "I'll send it off tonight."

"Come on, I heard lunch arrive twenty minutes ago, lets go eat." Draco said putting down the letter and grabbing Ginny's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you ever wonder if Voldermort has an achilles heel?" Ginny asked Draco that afternoon as they worked on potions.

"Achilles heel?" Draco asked.

"It's either a greek or roman god, he was immortal except for his heel." Ginny told him. "That's the gist anyway."

"So basically does he have a specific weak spot?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

"He probably does." Draco mused. "After all he had to use someone else to become whole."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Harry, he had to use Harry's blood to become whole. Did you know that." Draco asked.

"No, no one ever tells me anything." Ginny replied.

"Well it isn't exactly public knowledge." Draco replied.

"Then how did you know?" Ginny asked.

"I have my ways." Draco replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get it sent off?" Draco asked her that night as she came back from the Slytherin owlrey.

"Yeah, we should hear from her in a couple of days." Ginny replied climbing onto Draco's bed, sitting beside him. "She is going to kill me."

"I think she is probably going to kill me." Draco replied.

"She will kill both of us." Ginny replied laying back on his bed and looking up at his starry ceiling. "Look a shooting star."

"Are you going to make a wish." Draco asked her.

"Yeah, and I bet you can guess what I'm wishing for too." Ginny replied closing her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm tired I'm going to bed now."

"Goodnight." Draco said kissing her on the forehead.

"You're not coming?" Ginny asked. "I mean we might as well just go ahead and sleep in the same bed, it will end up like that during the night anyway."

"If you're sure." Draco said getting off his bed. "Why are we sleeping in your bed?"

"Because mine is more comfortable." Ginny said climbing onto her bed, and under the blankets.

"That is true." Draco replied climbing in beside her. "Now I know I am irresistible, but please try and behave yourself."

"I think I will manage." Ginny replied laughing. "You better do the same. Or else my brothers will kill you."

"Don't worry, three against one is scary enough for me to not ever do anything wrong." Draco told her.

"Well remember it is really 6 against one." Ginny reminded him.

"Oh you just had to go and remind me about your other three brothers." Draco said groaning.

"Anything to keep you inline." Ginny said smirking at him.

"Goodnight." Draco said kissing her on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny replied snuggling against Draco.


	30. Snoring and Snogging

(A/N thanks for all the reviews. I think this chapter might be a bit darker I'm not in a good mood. My car was in a wreck today, I have no car. I am not happy.

Stacie: I am so glad you like the story! Your review made me feel happy. About Crabbe and Goyle, I haven't really changed their personality, I have just sort of let people see a different side of it, or something. And to satisfy your curiosity I am 17.

Lauren: Thanks for the kick ass review, though I wasn't really telling babypan off. Hehe, ok maybe I was a little.)

I don't own Harry Potter or a working car, I feel like shit, therefore someone might have to die.

Ok I just finished writing the chapter, no one dies. I hope you guys like the chapter title, I found it entertaining.

Chapter 30: Snoring and Snogging

Hermione was waken up in the middle of the night. Professor McGonagal was shaking her gently.

"Mrs. Granger, Professor Dumbledore needs to see if. If you could follow me." Professor McGonagal told her.

Hermione got out of bed yawning, wondering why Professor Dumbledore would need her in the middle of the night. When she arrived at Dumbledore's office she saw that there were other students in there.

"I am very sorry to say that as of tonight your parents are missing." Dumbledore said to the group. "We have reason to believe that they were kidnapped earlier this morning by death eaters."

Hermione sunk to the floor trying to hold back tears. "Why our parents?"

"We have reason to believe it is because you are all outstanding wizards from muggle families." Dumbledore replied. "Please believe me when I tell you we are doing every thing in our power to find them."

"If you need to talk to anyone than we are here for you." Professor McGonagal interjected.

Hermione got up and left Professor Dumbledore's office. She was running down the stairs and didn't stop until she got back to the Gruffindor Tower. She ran up to the boys dormitories and entered the room Ron stayed in. She threw her self on Ron's bed and woke him up. Hermione was crying into his shoulder. Ron wasn't sure what was going on except that Hermione was very upset.

"What's wrong Hermy?" Ron asked her quietly.

"My parents." Hermione said inbetween sobs. "They don't know where my parents are. Death eaters took them." Hermione said this very quickly.

"What?" Ron asked confused because he was still have asleep.

"My parents have been taken by some fucking death eaters." Hermione replied angrily.

"Why?" Ron asked shocked by Hermione's language.

"Because I am an outstanding witch from muggle parents." Hermione replied shrugging. "They took my parents."

Ron hugged Hermione, not sure of what to do.

"They don't know where they are." Hermione said crying. By then rest of the boys had woken up. All of them had left to give Hermione and Ron privacy except for Harry who walked over and hugged her.

"Dumbledore will find him." Harry told her. "He found Bill and he will find your parents also."

"You don't know that." Hermione replied crying.

"He has never failed us yet." Harry replied calmly.

"You're right." Hermione said still crying.

Ron looked at Harry. "Thanks." he mouthed above Hermione's head.

Harry nodded and walked back over to his bed.

"Hey, you want to stay here tonight?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.

"What is it with none of us girls sleeping in our own bed." Hermione asked laughing weakly.

"Come on get under." Ron said lifting up the covers. "In the morning we will figure out what to do."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said laying down under the covers.

"Anything for you." Ron replied kissing her. "Let's sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Virginia wake up." Draco said shaking her gently.

"What?" Ginny asked whining not opening up her eyes.

"Hermione's parents are missing. So are a couple of the other students parents." Draco said.

"What!" Ginny asked sitting up.

"Hermio-" Draco started.

"I heard what you said, but how did this happen?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Death eaters." Draco replied.

"This isn't something you tell someone when they just wake up." Ginny said confused.

"Well how did you want me to tell you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Ginny replied sadly.

"Hey, it will be okay." Draco told her wrapping her up in his arms.

"I know." Ginny replied. "I wonder if mom has read my letter yet?"

"You just switched topics on me." Draco said.

"Well I don't know what to say about what you told me, so why keep talking about it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but I just thought you would have been more sympathetic."

"I am sympathetic, I just don't know what to say." Ginny replied.

"Oh." Draco replied. "I suppose we will find out if your mother got her letter either today or tomorrow."

"Oh it will totally be today." Ginny told him.

"I guess we will find out at breakfast." Draco said. "It's almost breakfast time."

"Yeah in like an hour." Ginny said.

"An hour and a half if you really want to put breakfast off." Draco told her.

"No we might as well get it over with." Ginny replied.

"You mean you might as well get it over with." Draco said smirking at her.

"That's real supportive." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Isn't it." Draco replied smiling at her.

"Well if my parents kill me for dating you then you will be sad. Or if they kill you for dating me then you will be dead." Ginny told him smugly. "Either way you have a bad outcome."

"Like you won't be sad if I'm dead." Draco replied.

"Eh, I suppose I might miss you, especially at night when I get cold." Ginny said. "I suppose I will have to stock up on blankets."

"You aren't funny." Draco told her, kissing her.

"You love me anyway though." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, I suppose." Draco said sighing.

"Oh shut up." Ginny told him, kissing him..

"Whatever you say." Draco replied between kisses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Hermy, it is time for breakfast." Ron said to her gently.

"I don't want to eat." Hermione replied. "I'm not hungry."

"Well you should try and eat something anyway." Ron told her.

"Ron please just let me stay here." Hermione said sadly.

"Okay, we will stay here." Ron told her.

"Thanks." Hermione said hugging him.

"No problem." Ron replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Draco, it isn't a howler." Ginny said showing Draco a roll of parchment.

"Well read it." Draco replied.

"I am." Ginny said unrolling the parchment.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Your mother and I are doing great, besides the news you decided to share with us in your last letter. Needless to say we were shocked. I wish I could tell you that we support you and Draco but I don't know that we do. However I trust your judgment and I trust your brothers. Your mother and I talked. She threw a fit you know how she is. She wanted to ban you from seeing him, however after I spoke to her she changed her mind. We have decided that we will try our best to be open minded and hopefully we can get to see the side of Draco that you see. I love you and I hope you are taking care of your self._

_Love you,_

_Dad._

"Wow." Ginny said after she read the letter. "If I were you I would be scared."

"What?" Draco asked taking the letter from her. He quickly read the letter and then looked at her. "You lied to me."

"No, I just made it more interesting for me." Ginny said. "I must say your face was priceless."

"Haha." Draco said sarcastically. "I am so glad I could make your day more entertaining."

"Thank you, you did." Ginny replied kissing him her hands on either side of his face.

"Your parents are actually being cool about this." Draco replied kissing her back.

"They are pretty cool." Ginny replied smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom wrote. She is pissed." Fred told George and Ron.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we didn't tell her about Ginny and Draco." Fred replied.

"I can't believe she told her." George replied.

"Well you two had to bug her about how she hadn't told them yet." Ron pointed out.

"Why is she mad at us though? We aren't dating Draco." George asked.

"I think she expected us to not let her date him." Fred said.

"She knows as well as we do that you can't tell Ginny what to do." Ron told them.

"Yeah, I know." Fred agreed. "She sent us a howler."

"Imagine what she said to Ginny." Ron told them.

"I'm glad I'm not Ginny right now." George said laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If dad wrote me back instead of mom, she must be pretty mad." Ginny told Draco.

"She will get over it though, won't she?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but if you think I have a temper you haven't seen anything until you have seen mum go off." Ginny replied laying on her bed. "It's actually really funny to see her get mad if she isn't mad at you."

"I bet." Draco replied.

"Actually when she goes off on the twins sometimes she gets so flustered that she can't remember which is which." Ginny said laughing. "And when she goes off on Ron, his face gets so red, I think it is more red then his hair."

"That must be quite the sight." Draco agreed laying down beside her.

"And then when she goes on about Bill's long hair and earring." Ginny replied not finishing her sentence because she was laughing. "Really I think it is best if you aren't around when she is mad at you. When she gets mad the food suffers."

"That would suck." Draco agreed.

"IT does." Ginny told him. "The funniest though is when she goes off on dad because of all his muggle things. He has a whole shed devoted to his muggle toys that he plays with and messes around with."

"He has a whole shed?" Draco asked shocked. "I don't own any muggle items."

"Oh you are missing out. They have some awesome games." Ginny told him. "They might not have magic but considering how smart they are, they don't need it."

"Really?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, they have electricity and all these games you play on like some sort of game system that hooks up to a television." Ginny started to tell him.

"Oh wow, do you know too much about muggle things." Draco told her. "I don't even know what half of that stuff is. I don't take muggle studies."

"You will have to come stay with us this summer for a while." Ginny told him. "I'll show you dad's shed."

"Yeah sure." Draco replied smiling at Ginny. "I'd like that."

"Ok then, once mom gets use to the idea of you and me dating I will let her know you are going to visit this summer." Ginny replied smiling back. "However, you will probably have to stay in Ron's room. He snores, but that shouldn't be a problem considering you snore too."

"I don't snore!" Draco replied indignantly.

"Yes you do." Ginny replied laughing at the look on his face. "I mean you aren't like a freight train or anything, but you snore."

"Lies, they are lies." Draco replied. "Malfoy's don't snore."

"Well I am telling you, you snore." Ginny replied rolling on to her side. "Not only do you snore, you talk in your sleep sometimes too."

"No I don't!" Draco said shocked.

"Yeah, it's quite humorous, you say some of the funniest things. One night you were going on about Quidditch balls." Ginny replied still laughing, her face turning crimson.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Draco told her playfully pushing her. Ginny let herself fall onto her back.

"Think what you want." Ginny told him. "Live in you disillusions. It doesn't bother me."

"I don't snore!" Draco replied once again. "And I certaintly don't talk about quidditch balls in my sleep."

"Sure you don't" Ginny told him sarcastically. "I'm sure it was a different guy I sleep with."

"Oh just shut up." Draco replied kissing her before she could get another word in.

Ginny pushed him away. "Oh I'm sorry I have to go find the other guy I sleep with and let him know he snores." Ginny replied smirking at him.

"Fine, I snore." Draco relented. "Are you happy?"

"Yep." Ginny replied kissing him.

"The things I do for a snog." Draco sighed.

"Hey, it's worth it." Ginny told him kissing him again.

Just then Draco's door opened.

"Dude get off my sister." Ron yelled across the room.

"You think she would be more scared after the letter she got from mom." George commented.

"I didn't get a letter from mom." Ginny replied. "Dad wrote me back."

"That isn't fair." Fred told them. "We got a howler from mom just because we knew about you two and didn't tell her."

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco asked.a little ticked off by the interruption.

"We just wanted to check on our little sister." Fred replied.

"Of course we would have thought she got a nasty letter." George continued.

"Little did we know she would be snogging you." Fred said.

"It isn't right really." George replied.

"After all sure we knew about it."

"But we aren't snogging Draco and we get the howler."

"Where as you are snogging him and you get a letter from dad."

"Obviously dad was only looking out for his favorite."

"She's only her favorite because she hangs out with him in that shed all the time."

"Or maybe it's because she is the only daughter."

"That's discrimination."

"We should do something about that."

"We can't they are our parents they get to make the rules."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"But we could send Ginny a howler."

"Yeah let her know how it feels."

"Hey! That's not fair." Ginny interjected.

"We were only joking." Fred replied.

"We wouldn't really send our little sister a howler."

"Well not if she knew she was getting it anyway."

"So what did dad say to you?" Ron asked finally getting a word in.

"Oh just that they are going to try and support me, even though they don't at the moment and that they trust my judgment."

"Oh." Ron replied.

"Well be better be going." George said.

"Yeah McGonagal is going to be checking to make sure we are all in Gryffindor tower in five minutes." Fred agreed.

"Ok bye guys." Ginny said smiling and giving them each a hug.

"You two behave." Ron said glaring at Draco.

Draco just smirked. "Bye now." he told the three of them as he grabbed Ginny around the waist. "We will."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but considering Ron and George were both pushing him out of the door he didn't have time.

"Did you have fun ticking him off." Ginny asked Draco.

"Yes indeed." Draco replied smiling at her.

"Good." Ginny replied picking up a book and opening it. "I think I will read then."

"Oh come on, you aren't seriously going to read are you?" Draco asked her gently pushing the book away and kissing her.

"I think I am, you just got your jollies from making Ron mad." Ginny said smirking at him.

"You don't fight fair." Draco told her stealing her book.

"Give me back my book." Ginny said trying to grab the book from him. However Draco was holding it over his head which was far too far for Ginny to reach. "And you say I don't fight fair." Ginny said pouting.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Draco said. "That's just not right." Draco gave Ginny back the book.

"You're right I don't fight fair." Ginny told him taking her book back and sticking out her tongue.

"You are horrible." Draco told her wrapping her in his arms.

"And you love it." Ginny replied kissing him.

"Merlin help me I do." Draco replied sighing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. Go Fish

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books. However I do own my creative license to change any little facts I want. That's right.

Chapter 31: Go Fish

"You know we don't really know that much about each other." Ginny told him as they were laying in bed that evening.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her.

"Well I don't know your favorite color, or book." Ginny replied.

"Is that important?" Draco asked her.

"It usually is, isn't it?" Ginny asked him in return.

"It isn't too me. I know everything about you that I need to." Draco replied. Ginny's face fell a little. "It's silver." he added.

"Really?" Ginny asked looking around the room that was partly decorated in silver.

"So what's your favorite color?" Draco asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Purple." Ginny replied. "My room at home is purple."

"Purple is a regal color." Draco told her.

"I didn't know that." Ginny told him.

"What else do you want to know about me?" Draco asked her.

"What you don't want to know anything about me?" Ginny asked him in reply.

"Whatever you want to know about me, I want to know about you." Draco replied smirking at her.

"What's your favorite book?" Ginny asked him.

"The Golden Compass." Draco told her.

"Isn't that a muggle book?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes it is, though really the book is so good I wouldn't be shocked if he had some wizard in him." Draco replied.

"Aren't you the elitist?" Ginny asked in reply.

"You are suppose to be Telling me your favorite book." Draco reminded her.

"Ok my favorite book, I guess it would probably be Ender's Game." Ginny replied.

"Ender's Game, weren't you reading that on the train up?" Draco asked her.

"I didn't think you would have noticed." Ginny replied. "Too busy being a Malfoy."

"That's not nice." Draco said pitifully.

"Oh it is so true." Ginny replied. "Really I was just pointing out how you have changed."

"Sure you were." Draco said sarcastically.

"I was." Ginny replied. "So what's your favorite book?"

"Changing the subject eh?" Draco asked smirking.

"Me? Never!" Ginny replied returning his smirk with her own.

"Favorite food, I guess it would have to be macaroni and cheese." Draco replied.

"Really? That's my favorite food." Ginny told him. "Well that and mashed potatoes, and pie and cake and any thing with chocolate." Ginny started to giggle. "Ok so I have the Weasley stomach, anything and everything is my favorite food."

"You freak." Draco told her.

"I agree, I am a freak." Ginny replied. "I'm dating you after all."

"You are mean tonight." Draco commented.

"I am not mean." Ginny replied. "I''m just stressed."

"You want to know what I think?" Draco asked her.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

"I think that you need to tell your brothers about what Dean did." Draco said kissing her gently on the lips.

"What good would that do?" Ginny asked sighing. "Ron would only feel once again like he wasn't a good enough brother to me."

"Don't you think he would feel like an even worse brother if he didn't ever find out." Draco replied.

"You just said it though, he won't ever find out. Only you and I know." Ginny told him.

"And Dean." Draco reminded her.

"Well Dean isn't going to say anything."

"I think your brother would want to know." Draoc said. "I really think you should tell him. And you know that the last thing I want is to help out your brother."

"Then why suggest it?" Ginny asked.

"Because he will kick Dean's smarmy ass." Draco replied. "And that prat deserves everything coming to him."

"Violent much?" Ginny asked.

"Just towards stupid prats." Draco replied.

"We totally got off topic." Ginny pointed out.

"We didn't really have a topic." Draco replied.

"You're right." Ginny agreed.

"So if I'm right about that, then am I right about you needing to tell your brothers?" Draco asked her hopefully.

"Yeah sure." Ginny groaned. "I will tell them tomorrow."

"Thanks." Draco said kissing her on the lips, his hand resting on the back of her neck.

"You owe me big." Ginny said quickly before she kissed him back pulling him closer to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do about classes tomorrow?" Professor Sprout asked Dumbledore.

"Classes will continue as scheduled." Dumbledore replied. "With exception to any classes outside. We will try our best to accommodate any outside classes inside the castle."

Professor Sprout opened her mouth to protest.

"This is the best that can be done. Full cooperation would be nice." Professor Dumbledore said quickly before Professor Sprout could say anything.

"Yes sir." Professor McGonagal replied. "We will all do our best to work together to keep our students safe."

"Thank you." Professor Dumbledore replied. He sighed quietly, within the past few weeks he had aged quickly worry showing in his eyes.

"Sir, has there been any word about the muggle parents?" Professor Sprout asked.

"No, we haven't been able to find anything about where they went." Professor Dumbledore replied sighing again. "I have some people working on it, but if we don't find them soon then."

"We will find them." Professor McGonagall replied interrupting Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermy how are you doing?" Ron asked her sitting down beside her on one of the couches in the common room.

"How do you expect?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Ron asked.

"Just stay here with me." Hermione said leaning against him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ron replied.

"Good." Hermione said intertwining her fingers with his.

"We went to go visit GInny today." Ron told her. "We walk in and Draco was making out with her. I wanted to rip his head off."

Hermione laughed weakly. "Considering what all we do, making out is nothing."

"Not when it is your little sister." Ron said.

"You should really let her grow up." Hermione told him. "I've seen her pissed, and when she is, she can take down anyone."

"So are you feeling better?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah. I just have to remember that Dumbledore is on the case. And you help keep me from thinking about it." Hermione said. She grinned at him. "You want to help distract me?"

"Any thing for you." Ron replied.

"Come on." Hermione said grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Let's go to your room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't ever gotten Riddle's diary." Ginny told Draco. "It makes me wonder what kind of person I would have been. Would I still act the way I do, or think the way I think."

Ginny sighed. "I wonder maybe I would have been a more out going student or maybe I would be able to dream with out waking up at least twice a week without having nightmares. I don't even remember what it is like to sleep for a whole week without waking up."

Ginny rolled onto her stomach her head propped up on her hand. "I used to have really bad insomnia. I went to the hospital wing and got a potion for that. I almost got one that deals with sleeping patterns, but I didn't want to be one of those people who has to take potions to sleep."

"My mom nneds to take all kind of potions for sleep." Draco told her. "Sometimes I don't even think she knows when she is awake. I think she just thinks she is asleep."

"Yeah, that isn't what I wanted to happen to me." Ginny replied.

"I think she does that on purpose though." Draco replied. "If she can convince herself that she is dreaming she doesn't have to feel bad for what is going on around her."

"Don't you ever wonder what you would be like if some important event in your life hadn't have happened?" Ginny asked him.

"I wonder what my life would have been like if I didn't have my father." Draco told her. "I wonder what it is like to have parents that believe their kid should come first. With my father it is all about the pure blood legacy. When I was 10 he had me betrothed. I think that is when I first started to dislike him. Malfoy's don't like being told what to do. So he told me that I was going to have to marry this cow of a girl when I turned of age."

"Was she really a cow? Or did you just think that because you didn't want to marry her?" Ginny asked him.

"It was Goyle's older sister." Draco replied.

"Oh." Ginny replied grimacing. "That can't have been pretty."

"I told you she was a cow." Draco replied.

"I'm sure you guys would have made lovely kids." Ginny laughed.

"Ours would be lovelier." Draco replied and instantly started to blush.

"Is that an offer?" Ginny asked him laughing as his cheeks slowly turned red.

"No, just merely a observation." Draco said.

"Good because if we had kids Ron would really have a problem with that." Ginny replied still giggling.

"That's not what I meant." Draco said still blushing.

Ginny didn't reply, she just kept giggling.

"It isn't funny." Draco replied.

"You should have seen your face." Ginny gasped between laughs. "You looked so funny, scared and nervous and embarrassed and emotions I didn't even recognize."

"You are horrible." Draco told her, his face finally starting to return to its normal pale.

"No you are just embarrassed." Ginny said giggling. "I can't wait to tell Hermione about this."

"We don't have to."

"Oh no she would love this story, Draco embarrassed. It will really cheer her up." Ginny said. "Colin would like this story too. Too bad I didn't get a picture."

"Whatever, I will just deny." Draco told her smirking.

"Who are they going to believe, me or you?" Ginny asked him.

"Damn it, you, they like you more." Draco replied groaning.

"Exactly." Ginny said, her laughter finally dying down. "Draco you're funny."

"No, I'm not, I don't want to be funny." Draco replied. "I am not funny."

"What's wrong with being funny?" Ginny asked. "You don't want to entertain me?"

"I'd rather entertain you in other ways." Draco said kissing her.

"Yeah well those ways would get you in trouble." Ginny replied smiling. "Or killed, I guess it would depend on whether it was me or Ron that took you out."

"I'm not going to do anything to piss you off." Draco said kissing her again. "You have red hair which probably means you have a red heads temper. Therefore I don't want to feel the wrath of Virginia."

"Smart boy." Ginny replied kissing him.

"I know." Draco replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's play a game."

"Not the game of Life." Draco replied. "I want to win a game for once."

"So what do you want to play?" Ginny asked him.

"Any game that you aren't good at."

"Ok I am really bad at Go Fish." Ginny replied.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Another card game." Ginny said picking up the cards up from the bedside table.

Ginny dealt out the cards and explained the rules of the game to Draco. They played a couple of hands until Draco got the hang of it and soon he was beating Ginny every hand.

"Ok let's play Rummy." Ginny said.

"No, I'm winning." Draco said laughing.

"But that means I'm losing." Ginny whined. "That's no fun."

"It is for me." Draco said smirking at her.

"I'll remember that." Ginny replied smirking back. "Next time you want to kiss up on me, see what happens."

"You don't scare me." Draco told her dealing out another hand.

"Whatever you say." Ginny said smiling mischievously.

"Don't smile at me like that." Draco said.

"Like what?" Ginny asked him innocently.

"Like you don't know." Draco replied as they started up their next game.

Ginny giggled evilly. "Do you have any 4s?" she asked as he handed her one. Ginny quickly ran through all the cards she had and was quickly out of cards. "So Draco how many pairs do you have?"

"Two." Draco said sighing. "I don't want to play games with you anymore."

"It's okay." Ginny said. "I have Fred and George they taught me ways to win most any game."

"I'm tired anyway. Let's just go to bed." Draco said yawning.

"Sure you are." Ginny said. "Like I don't know what your real yawn looks like."

"Can you blame a guy though?" Draco asked her climbing under the covers on Ginny's bed.

"I suppose I am a lot to deal with." Ginny told him climbing under the covers next to him.

"You aren't just a lot, a whole army couldn't control you."

"Being unruly is fun." Ginny replied. "Half the things I do, I do it just because it bugs Ron."

"Hopefully not dating me." Draco said kissing her.

"No the fact that this bugs him is just an added benefit." Ginny told him kissing him back.

"So much for seeing what is going to happen next time I want to kiss up on you." Draco said smirking.

"Goodnight." Ginny said rolling over turning her back to Draco.

"Oh you are cruel." Draco whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Good night Draco, I love you." Ginny said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Goodnight." Draco replied kissing her on the neck. "I love you too."

"Try not to snore." Ginny said quietly.

"I don't snore." Draco growled playfully in her ear, squeezing her around her waist.

"Yes you do." Ginny replied. "You admitted it earlier."

"I lied." Draco replied kissing her on the shoulder. "Let's sleep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. To Tell the Truth

(A/N Thanks for all the great reviews!!!!!

Beckysue2: I don't know what BETA is. So I can't say whether I want you to do that or not. So let me know what it is!

madabella: I know what you are talking about I love Fred but I'm not the biggest of George, but then I also don't like Harry that much, so you know.

Stacie: You review is so sweet. Top 5? No really?!?!

Pia O'Leary: I will try to read your story I can't promise though, maybe once I am done with this story I will have some time to read some fanfics. But I will try. Especially if it is Ginny and Draco. I just love them.

Ok I wanted to thank everyone, but I lost patience and I want to start writing my story so I can find out what is going to happen So thank You to everyone who left me a great review, you all get brownie points, at least five!! Thanks to my usuals for reviewing you get 3 brownie points.)

I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have brownie points I just gave them all away!

Chapter 32: To Tell the Truth

Ginny woke up and gently moved around a bit. During the night she and Draco had gotten quite tangled up in each other. She watched him sleep, he was snoring quietly! She reached up and gently traced the features of his face with her finger. When he was asleep he looked peaceful and happy. There wasn't the usual pain flashing across his face every few seconds like when he is awake. She traced his lips with her finger and then moved on to his chin. He had soft lips and a strong chin. Her hand finished tracing his face and moved to the back of his neck, she started to play with his hair. She continued to watch him sleep, every once in a while he would let out a little sigh. Ginny leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips, she laid her head right in front of his, their noses almost touching. After a couple of minutes Draco opened her eyes.

"Morning love." Draco whispered, smiling at her. Reaching his hand up to cup her face.

"Good morning." Ginny whispered back her hand still playing with his hair. "Do you want to know what I noticed this morning?"

"Sure." Draco replied quietly, running his own fingers through Ginny's hair.

"You smell really good." Ginny replied just as quietly.

"Its all in the cologne." Draco replied kissing her on the lips.

"Well it smells good." Ginny replied snuggling up against his chest. "I wonder if we have classes today?"

"I'm sure we will find out at breakfast." Draco told her.

"How long till breakfast?" Ginny asked him breathing in his cologne deeply.

"An hour and a half, we woke up early today." Draco commented to her.

"I could go back to sleep for an hour." Ginny yawned into his chest. "You're warm."

"You are nice when you are tired." Draco said playfully.

"No I'm nice to the person keeping me warm." Ginny replied.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked her concerned. "I can get you another blanket."

"No I'm fine with you here to keep me warm." Ginny told him pulling back a little to look at him.

"Well, I'm glad I could be here to be your own personal heater." Draco replied kissing her deeply on the lips.

When they separated Ginny sighed contently and then she got an evil smile on her face. "You were snoring."

"Who cares?" Draco replied kissing her again. "You know any other girl would have ripped my clothes off me by know and jumped me."

"Well-" Ginny started to say blushing.

"The fact that you don't." Draco interrupted her. "Makes you worth my time."

"Oh er." Ginny replied not sure of what to say. She started to blush more.

"Everything with you is innocent and beautiful." Draco told her.

"Er, thanks." Ginny replied blushing more than she had ever blushed before.

"I just wanted to let you know how beautiful you are." Draco replied kissing her.

"You're beautiful too." Ginny told him resting her head against his chest.

"You're more than beautiful." Draco told her.

"Stop it." Ginny told him. "Now you are just trying to see me blush."

"We'll you're cute when you blush." he told her. "Plus it's true you are more than just beautiful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had gone to her first two classes of the day, the first one was potions and the second one was with her Gryffindor class mates. She heard whispers about her during the whole class. She was in History which meant Professor Binns wasn't going to say anything, he didn't usually notice talking.

The minute the class was over she rushed out of the door, eager to get away from the whispers. She felt someone grab her and pull her into an alcove, a hand covering her mouth.

"Hey." Draco told her removing his had from her mouth smiling. "How are classes going?"

Ginny didn't answer, her focus was on the fact that he had her pushed up against the wall and that she couldn't move. "Draco let go of me." she told him, a desperate edge in her voice. Draco immediately backed off of her, he had just been playing with her. And then when she said his name, she sounded scared of him. Ginny grabbed up her book bag and instantly ran out of the alcove, before Draco could ask her what just happened.

That day at lunch Ginny was sitting with the Gryffindor table, and she didn't look up. Draco kept glancing over, hoping to see her looking at him. He didn't get what he had done to upset her so much, he had only been playing with her. Draco was wondering whether he should get up and go talk to her when the teachers arrived to walk them to their next classes. Draco gave one last glance at Ginny and noticed that she had just been looking at him. She however just turned and followed her class mates to their next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened between you two?" Colin asked Ginny as they were walking to her next class.

"Nothing." Ginny lied.

Colin looked at her. "Ginny come on, I know you better than that."

"He was just playing around with me, and I over reacted." Ginny told him. "I feel like a fool."

"What happened?" Colin asked her.

"He pulled me into an alcove and had me pushed against the wall. He was just asking me how my day went." Ginny started to say.

"You couldn't move." Colin interrupted her nodding his head. "You never told him."

"It just never occurred to me." Ginny told him. "Now I feel like a huge fool. I acted like a huge fool."

"You aren't a fool." Colin told her. "Explain to him, he will understand."

"You think?" Ginny asked him hopefully.

"I do, in fact I bet he feels like a huge ass right now." Colin told her.

"Ok." Ginny nodded her head/ "You're right."

By then they had arrived at their class and took their seats.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, guys, I need to talk to you." Ginny told her brothers at dinner that evening.

"Do we have to kill Draco?" Fred asked her smiling deviously.

"No, but you will want to kill someone." Ginny told him.

"What is it?" Ron asked seriously.

"Well you see the other day, I was walking to Draco's room, right after everyone found out about us. Dean grabbed me and pushed me against he wall and started yelling at me and threatening me. He was angry that I decided to date Draco, he went on how he was so much better." Ginny started.

Ron's eyes were flashing, his fists clenched. "He did what?"

"Nothing terribly bad happened." Ginny continued. "Draco showed up and punched him."

"That stupid prat." Ron hissed looking down the Gryffindor table at Dean.

"Ron don't do anything stupid. There are teachers everywhere." Ginny said calmly grabbing his arm.

"After what he did." Ron started.

"Ron, we can deal with him later." George told Ron, giving him a look.

Ron sat back down at the table. "Fine." he muttered angrily, glancing at Dean every few minutes.

"Don't worry Gin, we will take care of him." Fred told her sitting down beside Ron. "He won't ever mess with you again."

"Guys this isn't necessary." Ginny said calmly.

"We have stood by and watched you date Draco. But we will not stand by and let some punk ass prat hurt you." George told her.

"You let us do the big brother thing." Fred added.

"Just don't tell me about it." Ginny sighed.

"Can do." George told her. "You go finish eating."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting on her bed, waiting for Draco. She still felt so stupid. Draco entered the room quickly glancing over at her.

"I don't know-" Draco started before Ginny interrupted him.

"It isn't your fault. I just forgot to tell you something." Ginny told him quickly before he could continue. "Ever since my first year, I have this control issue. I don't like not being able to move. It scares me when I can't move, it isn't your fault. You didn't know."

"You sounded so scared." Draco said quietly. "Scared of me."

Ginny got off her bed and walked over to Draco. "I could never be scared of you." she told him. "I was scared of the memory it brought back."

"I'm still just so sorry." Draco replied quietly cupping her face in his hand, gently tilting her head up to him. Ginny could see how miserable he felt.

"It isn't your fault." Ginny replied just as quietly. "I just feel like such a fool."

"You could never be a fool." Draco told her gently kissing her.

"You don't scare me." Ginny told him after they broke out of their kiss. "You make me feel safe."

Ginny smiled at him, glad to have gotten that out of the way. "I told my brothers about Dean."

"Really how did they take it?" Draco asked her.

"I thought Ron was going to kill him. But then George gave him a look and he just sat down." Ginny replied. "They have something planned."

"Of course they do." Draco replied. "Probably thought they would have to use it on me."

"I bet." Ginny said laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dean." Fred said throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"What's up?" George asked him.

"Not much." Dean replied nervously.

"Oh don't be nervous Dean." Ron told him.

"We just want to have a little chat with you." George continued as they guided him into a small alcove.

"Chocolate frog?" Fred asked him offering him a chocolate frog.

"Go ahead take it." George told him.

Dean reached for the frog and looked at it expectantly. Finally he took a little bite of it.

"See we had this interesting conversation with Ginny today." Ron told him.

"Apparently you have a thing for her." George continued.

"She also told us about a conversation you had with her." Fred added.

"Can you imagine what she told us?" Ron asked him, leering at Dean.

"What did she say?" Dean asked he was visibly nervous now.

"Apparently you decided to push her against the wall." George told him.

"And you yelled at her." Fred added.

"Something about you being better then Draco." Ron added.

"I say we take a vote on who thinks like that." George said grinning at him.

"If we vote that you are better for Ginny, then you get a prize." Fred said smiling.

"But if Draco wins, well then you lose." Ron told him.

"You don't want to lose." George told him.

"So anyone who believes that Dean is better than Draco, raise their hand now." George said looking at Dean with hate in his eyes.

"Go ahead Dean, raise your hand." Fred told him, that same look in his eyes.

Dean slowly raised his hand.

"Looks like you lose." Ron said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dean asked them.

"Nothing." Fred replied.

"Well maybe just this." Ron replied punching him in the nose for the third time in less than a week.

With that the three boys left, making their way quickly up to Gryffindor tower before anyone noticed that they were gone.

"So what was in the chocolate frog?" Ron asked the twins.

"You'll see tomorrow." George replied grinning evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Draco, you want to sit with me tomorrow at breakfast." Ginny asked Draco as they worked on some potions.

"After seeing the way they look at you, it would be safer to eat breakfast with blast-eneded skrewts." Draco said laughing. "Maybe you should eat with the Slytherins instead."

"No, I haven't seen enough of the few friends I still have from my house." Ginny said sighing. "I have kind of been neglecting Colin and Hermione and my brothers."

"You are probably right." Draco replied walking over to her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her gently towards him and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"No reason." Draco replied kissing her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked into the Great Hall with the Slytherins and right away noticed something going on around the Gryffindor table. Ginny separated from the Slytherins and walked to her house table wondering what was going on. Then she saw it. Dean was bright blue and on his face were words sentences: I'm a prat. I'm a slimy git. I bully girls. There were a number of other sentences written on his face and his arms but they were quite a bit more rude then the rest. Ginny's favorite however was the one demeaning his "manhood."

"What did you guys do?" Ginny asked hissed at her brothers.

"Nothing." George told her.

"We did give him a piece of chocolate." Fred replied.

"I say we were rather nice." Ron said smirking.

"Thanks." Ginny told them hugging them each around the neck. "How long will that last?"

"Not too long, just a week." George replied.

"Or two."

"Or maybe a month."

"Not too long."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've gotten word, we might know where the muggle parents are." Professor Dumbledore said.

"When will we know for sure?" Professor McGonagal asked.

"Tonks and a few other members will be making their way to where they think they are. Hopefully we are right." Dumbledore said sighing quietly. "When we find them I will let the students know right away."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermoine smiled and pretended everything was okay. Inside she was dying. All she could do was think about where her parents could be whether they were alive even. She smiled at Ron as he said something to her and then she nodded not really listening to what he said. She wasn't doing good, but she wasn't going to let anyone know. She would continue to smile and laugh and hopefully no one would notice that she didn't have the answer. Ron pulled her up from the table and they made their way to their class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Read and Review.


	33. The Ending

I don't own Harry Potter.

This is going to be a short chapter and the last not counting the epilogue. I have the first chapter of my next story up, I hope you guys check it out. It's called Tom's Legacy.

Chapter 33: The Ending

"We found your parents." Dumbledore told the students waiting in his office. "They are fine, just a bit rattled."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the group of students.

"You are dismissed now." Dumbledore told them as Professor Sprout lead them out of his office.

Once the students left the office Dumbledore started to speak again. "Voldermort is headed towards Hogwarts. In fact he is suppose to storm the castle tonight with his death eaters."

"Surely that can't be right." Professor McGonagal gasped.

"Will you go get the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Draco." Dumbldore asked McGonagal.

After about twenty minutes Professor McGonagal was back at Dumbldore's office with the seven kids in tow.

"Voldermort is going to be attacking the castle tonight." Dumbldore told them sighing. "I know you seven will be getting involved regarless of whether I want you too or not. So I thought it would be best if you knew what to expect. There are about fifty death eaters along with Voldermort making their way to Hogwarts right now. Ginny and Draco have been working on various potions, there are enough for each of you too have three. Each potion does something different. The ones in the blue bottles will heal almost any wound that is magically inflicted. The two green bottles hold different potions that will be useful if you could get them to drink it."

"What do you expect us to do?" Hermione asked.

"I expect you to either stay out of the way or be useful." Professor Dumbledore replied. "What you are about to do might get you killed, but you are the best in the school and the nosiest, therefore there is no use to lie to you. Are you in or out?"

"In." Draco replied his eyes flashing.

Just then there was a bang.

"Time to go." Dumbledore told them.

They rushed out of his office Professor Dumbledore right behind them. Sure enough there were quite a few death eaters and behind them looking rather regal was Voldermort. They were standing in the Great Hall, glaring at the students. Then chaos broke out. Ginny was sending hexes towards the death eaters, along with the other six students. Professors were rushing to the Great Hall, wands at the ready. Ginny heard Ron moan in pain. She saw Hermione rush over to him.

Draco was holding his own, he had knocked two death eaters out and had forced his potions down their throat, he had the personality changing potions, that's what most of them had gotten. Dumbledore wasn't willing to give them the really dangerous potions. After a couple of hours the Deather Eaters were all taken down, though so were most of the professors. Ginny was still okay as were Draco and Harry. Professore Dumbledore and Professor Snape were still up and healthy.

Voldermort had disappeared quickly after the Death Eaters had started to send hexes towards the students. They found him in the chamber. Draco quicly pulled Ginny aside.

"Maybe you should stay up here." he said quicky.

"No." Ginny told him as she started her decent towards the chamber.

They arrived in the chamber and there Voldermort was, laughing at them.

"The time has arrived." Voldermort announced. "After this you will all worship me."

With that said Voldermort started to send curses and hexes their way. He quickly took out Snape, before he rounded on Ginny. He sent a curse her way and she was put in unimaginable pain and passed out almost instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Ms. Weasley." Madame Pompfrey told said gently shaking her. "You have been asleep for days."

"What happened in the chamber?" Ginny asked.

Madame Pompfrey frowned sadly. "I think you should wait until Professor Dumbledore arrives.

Just then Professor Dumbledore opened the door and walked in, his face looked grim.

"I have some terrible news to tell you. I'm afraid that we suffered a great loss.


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ginny sat on the edge of the grave crying silently. It had been three years and she still missed him. She laid the flowers down on the grave and closed her eyes, remembering him. He was Voldermort's achilles heel, no one knew it until it was too late. Maybe if they had known they could have prevented his death.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her kneeling down beside her.

"I'll be fine." Ginny replied giving one more look at Harry's grave as she stood up. "I just miss him."

"I know love, I know." Draco replied taking her hand in his. "Let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day in the hospital wing Dumbledore had broken the news, Harry had been killed. The minuted he died Voldermort had toppled to the ground. No one had known that Harry and Voldermort lived off the same life force, but after he had taken that blood from Harry they were linked closer than anyone had known.

She had sat up gently looking around the hospital wing, looking at everyone. Ron was across the room from her, a bandage wrapped around his head and twenty empty potion bottles around him. Hermione had fallen asleep holding his hand, her head laying on his bed. Fred and George were in beds beside her, both of them awake and looking at her concerned. They had already heard the news about Harry.

In the bed beside her was Draco, he was more pale than usual. They weren't sure if he was going to wake up. Voldermort had hit him pretty hard, had tortured him. They weren't sure if he was even going to live through the day. Tears started to pour down Ginny's cheeks. She had lost Harry, her friend, really more like a brother, and now she might lose the love of her life.

George and Fred climbed off their beds gently and slowly made their way to Ginny's bed, climbing on to her bed. They hugged her as she cried. Each of them whispering different things into her ears trying to make her feel a little bit better. After about half an hour Ginny had run out of tears and out of energy to cry. She told Fred and George to go back to bed and rest. They winced in pain as they climbed off her bed and went back to their own.

Ginny had then climbed down off her own bed and walked over to Draco's where she promptly climbed into his bed. Madame Pompfrey looked like she was about to say something until Professor Dumbledore stopped her. Ginny had curled up against Draco and closed her eyes trying to sleep. After sleeping for days she couldn't sleep anymore even though all she wanted to do was close her eyes and wish the day away. Draco remained asleep for the next few days and Ginny hadn't left him except to use the bathroom. When he finally woke up she was there laying beside him.

"Why are you crying love?" he had asked her.

Ginny had looked up at him tears glistening. "Don't you know?"

"What?" he asked immediately concerned.

"Harry is dead." Ginny had replied as he reached up to wipe away her tears.

Draco's face fell, he felt sadness, not only for Ginny, but for Ron and Hermione and the school, but shockingly also for himself. "I'm so sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life at Hogwarts had changed, their hero, their boy who lived had died. The castle lost its happiness, it lost its chatter. The halls were quiet, the common rooms deserted. The kids had heard about what happened and they mourned.

Christmas rolled around and no one stayed at the castle except the Weasleys who were still to injured to leave, Hermione who refused to leave and Draco who had no where to go. When Christmas morning came they were reminded hard that Harry wasn't with them. They had all gotten packages from Mrs. Weasley, everyone including Draco. What they were missing however was Harry's usual presence. Christmas wasn't the same without him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school year had taken forever to end. Ron, Hermion, and Draco were excused from NEWTs. Ginny was excused from her OWLs, in fact they told her that if she wanted to she could have graduated from school that very year. Which Ginny did, she was already more experienced then most Aurors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was October 15th, Ginny was dressed all in white, her hair was curled up and she was looking in the mirror. It was her wedding day. After two years Draco and her were about to get married. Six months after the attack on the castle Draco came and visited Ginny at the Burrow. He met her parents and after talking to her father came and proposed to her.

"I will love you forever, and take care of you all ways. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and you are the strongest. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Of course Ginny said yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss him." Ginny said as she walked hand in hand with Draco through the cemetery.

"I know, I miss him also." Draco told her.

"You know I bet he would be really happy that we got married." Ginny said looking up at Draco, tears still running down her cheeks.

"He would love it."

"It isn't fair he had to die."

"He would have given his life up on purpose if he had known."

"I know and I hate him for it. Is that wrong?"

"No because you love him more."

"I do. I didn't realize how close I was to him."

"He was practically a brother."

"When our son is born-"

"We will name him Harry." Draco interrupted her. "After their uncle."

"Thank you." Ginny whispered as they made their way back to the Burrow.

"Anything for you love."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Draco graduated from Hogwarts he was instantly offered a job as an Auror and promptly passed it up, not wanting Ginny to ever have to worry about him. Instead he had opened up a branch of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes and had been working for the twins happily since graduation. Hermione and Ron had gotten married straight out of Hogwarts, both of them working in the ministry of magic. Ron was elected Minister of Magic and took the position with the full backing of Dumbledore. Hermione was in charge of Muggle relations trying to teach wizards muggle acceptance.

They day Voldermort was killed had been turned into a wizard holiday, but for the students who had known Harry it was just a day of sadness, not of celebration. Harry had been buried in the Weasley's family cemetery. Every month Ginny brought flowers to his grave, sometimes she would talk to him sometimes she would just cry. Draco came with her most months, although he hadn't known Harry that well for that long he had grown to love Harry like a brother and missed him greatly.

Ron and Hermione didn't talk about Harry much, they missed him too greatly, for so long they were a threesome. Without Harry they felt like they were missing a part of them. Then Hermione became pregnant with a little girl and happiness was in their heart again. Their little girl would grow up hearing about her famous and fabulous Uncle Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter

"The Boy Who Lived"

He will be missed.

The boy who gave up his life,

To save the world,

We Love you.

THE END


End file.
